SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy!
by djlsnegima
Summary: Shortly after Corset was defeated (again), Stocking thought it was time to deepen her marriage with Sonic. Thanks to Garter's contacts they were able to move to a new city, but there's one little all-too-familiar detail the afro preacher left out. Rated T cuz' you know why! (will resume soon!)
1. S&S Ep 1 Act 1: Laughy Taffy!

** I don't own **Sonic the Hedgehog **or **Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt ****

_Just a few months after the battle with Corset as well as the revived prototype of the Ultimate Life Form, Stocking thought that it was time for her and Sonic to take the next step in their marriage. They sat down with Panty and Garter, as they made the decision that it was time for them to depart from Daten City; much to their disagreement and dismay. However the reverend saw just how serious the gothic angel was about this decision, and had no choice but to grant it._

_In doing so he looked up a new place for them in a brand new city; known as Shayden City, just west of Daten. Not only did Garterbelt saw this city as a good fit for Stocking; mainly because it's inhabited by mostly Goths and Lolitas like herself, but because he has connections there for the couple to have a place to stay. After a few days they packed up their suitcases as they were going to say goodbye to the city they loved, but they would never forget the good times they had there…_

_As her sister drove her and Sonic in See Through to their new home, a small tear left Stocking's face as the city that she called "Home". However she knew that this new step, would change her life as well as Sonic's for the better. That is…if their new place didn't have a ghost problem, like ONE troublesome city we all know…_

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 1 Act 1: Laughy Taffy! ****

_Shayden City…_

_A town much smaller than Daten City that is home to society's "outcasts" and loners, or "lone wolf" as some people may even call it. The sight of this city would freak anybody out, as the atmosphere reminds you of an 'Addams Family'-type of place. Many things from goths to emos live in this gloomy, eerie city, but this city also serves as a newfound home to our favorite angelic couple from Daten City._

_Yes, the married couple from Daten City known as Sonic and Stocking Anarchy._

After leaving the place that they used to call home, Panty drove them in See Through up to their new city. They rode down the highway as they passed a row of dead trees, while the night air gave the blonde an ominous feel. "…You guys sure you wanna move to this creepy ass place…?", she asked the couple; who were busy cuddling one another at the time.

Stocking looked up at her sister after kissing Sonic on his neck. "Yeah, of course! This city is filled with my kind of people who understand my refined tastes, unlike some whores I know…", replied the girl nonchalantly while flipping her dark blue hair.

"Feh, well at least you've got your husband with ya when he's gotta lift your fat ass outta the bed in da mornin'.", smirked Panty causing the goth to throw one of her favorite chocolate éclairs at her, but missed. However the blonde drove over it as the crème filling squirted her in the face.

"YUUCK! SUGAR SHIT!", cursed Panty causing her to nearly swerve off the road until Sonic jumped up and evened out the steering wheel. The blonde wiped the crème off her face and was disappointed because she had hoped it to be cum instead.

"Man, you girls don't cut a guy any slack do ya…?!", sweat dropped Sonic while wiping his forehead.

"Hey! That's your wife blue!", groaned the blonde.

"Well quit callin' me fat then! I already told your skank ass I DON'T get fat! It goes to my boobs and that's fine with me!", growled Stocking.

"Well like I ALREADY TOLD YOU, you're gonna have titties growin' outta your back if your ass don't cut back on the damn pastry snacks! But who are we kidding, you blew up like a holiday ham before haven't cha…?", snickered Panty.

Stocking got pissed as she transformed one of her stockings into her blue-white striped katana. Then slashed the top of the seat off as the blonde dodged it, causing the car to swerve again. "You wanna piece of ME BITCH?!", growled Panty as she slid off her panties quick enough to transform into Backlace.

"Yeah, of CLIMITTIEA!", growled Stocking. Sonic tried to stop the two from killing each other, not knowing that See Through was about to hit a turtle shell in the road. Once that happened the Humvee flipped over with the trio still in it as it crashed and slid into an oak tree.

After the smoke cleared Sonic coughed up some dust as he staggered to his feet. He took a few breaths in before looking around to see if the angels were okay. "Panty? Stocking! You guys okay?!", he shouted before hearing a small moan coming from under the front seat of the car.

The hedgehog reached down as he pulled up one of the girls, as it happened to be his wife. Then the two of them saw another hand as they reached for it and pulled out Panty. The three of them dusted themselves off though their ride was totaled…

"Shit…What da fock are we gonna do now…?!", groaned the blonde. Sonic looked ahead at a sign with two crows with glowing yellow eyes sitting on top of it. It read; _**Shayden City, 3 Miles away**_.

"Well from the looks of it we're gonna have to hoof it the rest of the way…", sighed the hedgehog.

"We wouldn't have to walk if Panty kept her eyes on the road!", growled Stocking.

"YOU'RE the one who shot that sweet shit at ME, HORSE TITS!", sneered Panty. Suddenly the two of them started fighting again, as Sonic had no choice but to break them up the only way he knew how.

And he didn't like it…

_**~ A few moments later ~**_

"Owie!", wined Panty and Stocking as they both had red bumps in their noggins. Sonic stayed quiet almost all the way to the city, while carrying his suitcase along the way. The Goth made sure she had hers while muttering under her breath that it was Panty's fault she got this bump in the first place. A little while later the trio finally made it to Shayden City, as it reminded them a little of Daten City; just…smaller.

"Well, we finally made it to this creepy fockin' place. I guess this is the part where I walk my fine, tired, ass back to our car which you totaled…?", groaned Panty while folding her arms.

"Serves you right for callin' me fat.", replied Stocking in a nonchalant tone. Before Panty could react she received a dark glare from Sonic, knowing she didn't want another "bump" on her head she turned around and walked herself back up the road.

"Have a nice life you two! You're gonna need it!", she waved in sarcasm; though deep down she was happy for the two of them. After shooing her hand at her sister, Stocking grasped Sonic as the two of them entered the gloomy gothic city.

The hedgehog then pulled out a map as he looked over it at all the places that Shayden had to offer. "Huh…even though it's a step down from Daten City, there's still some fun stuff to do here…I think.", he said while sweat dropping at the last part.

"Of course there is babe, Garter said there would be some stuff to do here.", replied the gothic angel with a smile on her face. The two looked around at the many shops (most being BDSM sex shops and strip clubs) around town, before stopping suddenly because something caught Stocking's eye. "Omigosh! No way!", she squealed cutely, as she saw a bakery that was very familiar to her…

Orange Drop.

"Gah-Hey! Where are we goin'?", gasped the hedgehog as Stocking dragged him to the bakery that she saw. She couldn't believe that there was an Orange Drop bakery in this eerie town, it was almost like she felt right at home here. She quickly opened the door as a teenage boy; who was just as gothic as her, saw the two come in.

"Huh, you guys must be some new customers…", he said in a somewhat surprised tone even though it didn't sound like it. The happy goth pointed at the snack that she wanted her man to by, as it happened to be a blueberry chessecake. "How much is it baby…", sighed Sonic with a smile.

"3.80, so I'm pretty sure you got that right?", replied Stocking with a gleam in her eye. The hedgehog told the teenage goth what he wanted to purchase, as he had his money ready at the time. "So, from the looks of it you two aren't from around here are you…?", he asked.

"Actually, we're from Daten City. We just moved in the neighborhood about a few minutes ago.", replied the hedgehog. After paying for the slice of blueberry cheesecake Sonic took it and gave it to his gothic wife. "Thank you baby, you're so sweet!", giggled Stocking as she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. The teen goth then looked at the ring on the hedgehog's finger before smiling.

"Aww, you two are married?", he asked.

"Uh-huh!", both Sonic and Stocking replied.

"Congrats to you both! By the way I forgot to mention my name. Just call me Danny…", smiled the teen.

"Cool! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and that's Stocking Anarchy, my wife of course.", replied Sonic. Danny perked up the minute he heard Stocking's name. "Ah! It is you! The gothic angel from Daten City!", he said in surprise.

"Wow, three minutes here and we're already famous…?", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Yes! Mother Maggie told me of all the good work that you both have been doing while taking care of ghosts in that city. Speaking of which she mentioned that if I saw you two, that I should take you to her right away…", said Danny.

"Right away? For what, is she dying or something?", asked Stocking in slight confusion.

"No, not that. Because she'll be the one to give you a new place to stay here in the city.", replied the teen.

"Well why didn't cha say so dude? Let's find her and get packed in!", smirked Sonic as he made his way out the door. Stocking finished the last of her blueberry cheesecake while following behind her husband, as Danny tagged along as well. The three of them exited out from the bakery as the teen goth pointed in the western direction. "Mother Maggie's mansion is this way.", he said.

"Mansion?", questioned Sonic.

"Damn, she must be filthy rich.", added the gothic angel in surprise. The two of them followed Danny as they went in his direction while walking up a slanted hill. On the sides of the path were more dead trees, as a moaning breeze from the night air made Sonic feel a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry babe, it's just the wind.", said Stocking as she held her husband's hand.

"I know, but it's not the wind I'm worried about…", he replied. After a bit later the trio finally arrived at Mother Maggie's house; it looked similar to the 'Addams Family' manor, but it was painted in the same color scheme as Stocking's bedroom. (Plus it looked nicer…)

The gothic gates slowly opened as a brave face was etched on Sonic. Then the trio slowly entered onto the grounds of the mansion as Danny was excited to see the gothic angel from Daten City. "Mother Maggie will be so pleased with the two of you living here, there has been so much chaos over the last couple weeks in this city.", said the teen.

"Chaos? Of what kind?", asked Sonic a bit curious of what the teen goth meant by that meaning.

"Well, before you two arrived here…there have been some recent ghost problems as of late.", replied Danny in a low tone. Both Sonic and Stocking's eyes widened a bit after hearing that 'magic' word.

"Ghosts?!", they both said in unison.

"Yes!", replied Danny, "Even though this town looks gloomy, it wasn't always this way. About several weeks ago, Mother Maggie kept the peace going in this town by driving ghosts out using her powers."

"Powers? Is she an angel?", asked Stocking.

"N-No, she's actually a Witch, or Sorceress as some may call it.", replied the teen.

"So if she's a sorceress that can drive out or defeat ghosts, then what happened?", asked the hedgehog.

"Well…let's just say as of late, the ghosts have since returned to this town, and are swarming in by the numbers.", Danny replied. Minutes later the trio arrived at the front doors of Mother Maggie's mansion as the gothic teenager prepared to knock on the door. Of course the thought of ghosts inhabiting a dimly lit town such as this WOULD make sense.

While Danny was waiting for the woman to open the door, Sonic turned to Stocking with a small smirk on his face. "Babe, you know what this means right?", he said.

"Lemme guess; whoever this 'Mother Maggie' is, she'll probably send us out to hunt down and kill these ghosts just like we would back in Daten City. Plus I bet this woman is probably Garter's contact person as well…", replied the gothic angel while folding her arms.

"Whoa…", stammered the hedgehog at the sheer metal capabilities of the girl he married.

"I know, blows your mind doesn't it…?", giggled Stocking. Finally a person answered the door, whom happened to be the butler for the establishment. "Ah, good evening to you all. And who may I ask are all of you…?", said the butler.

"C'mon Charles, it's me Danny! I brought Stocking and her fiancé Sonic here to see Mother Maggie.", replied the teen. The butler looked over his shoulder as he saw the blue hedgehog and sugar loving goth behind him. "Hmm…ah, but of course young Daniel. Come right in you three, I'll let the mistress know that you've arrived.", said Charles as the trio entered the mansion.

The butler led them into the main area close to the foyer of the mansion, as Sonic looked around at the many paintings of the woman on the wall. "Wow, talk about upscale! Whoever this Maggie person is, she's livin' large!", smirked the hedgehog.

"Hm, the décor in here really fits my style. If you can score me a house like this Sonic, I'd diddle you for years.", said the goth while hiding a smirk.

"Mother Maggie used to be a Madame back in her younger years, before she got married. After her husband died he left her his house which is now in her name, thanks to his will…", said the gothic boy.

"No kiddin'? Her husband must've been rich!", replied Sonic.

"So now she's a widow with a big ass house, can't get more exciting than that.", added Stocking.

"Well, she's more than just that. She's also the mayor of this city as well…", said Danny. Sonic stopped in his tracks for a split second after hearing that. "Whoa-whoa, you mean she's not only a sorceress, but she runs this city too?!", he stammered.

"Of course…", Danny replied.

"Well that would explain the mansion as well as her knowing all the locals around here…", shrugged the gothic angel. After walking for a bit, Charles sat the trio down in a cozy waiting room while he went to go look for Mother Maggie. "I shall return in a brief moment…", he said nonchalantly.

"Speaking of Geek Boy, wonder how he's doin' still chasin' my sisters cock around…?", sighed Stocking.

_**~ Back in Daten City, preferably the church ~**_

We hear heavy breathing and moaning coming from the blonde's bedroom door, not only was it her voice…but it was also the voice of a certain orange haired otaku.

"P-P-Panty! Oh God! That's it!"

"Ya like that Geek Boooy!"

"PANTY DON'T STOP! OOOOOOH!"

"ALMOST! ALMOST! I'M GONNA FOCKIN' CUM!"

Pretty soon both of them cummed as a long sigh was heard, then it was followed by the sound of snoring.

_**~ Back in Shayden City, Mother Maggie's home ~**_

Sonic along with his gothic wife and Danny were still seated on the couch while waiting for Mother Maggie. A few minutes later Charles came back in while having his geeves-like stature with him. "The mistress of the house, has arrived…", said the butler, as he introduced the group to the mayor, as well as sorceress of the city.

"Ah…Mother Maggie, you're still as beautiful as ever…", bowed Danny causing Sonic and Stocking to look at him strangely. The woman herself was within her mid to upper 60's, while wearing a black gothic gown and dark eyeliner with blue eyelids. She had dark blue hair like Stocking, and wore a pearl necklace as her dark teal eyes looked at Danny before glancing at Sonic and Stocking.

She had white shoulder length gloves on as well as a fur around her neck, which really begged the question if she was an actual witch or not.

"Okay Danny boy, you can drop the act. I know why these two are here.", said the elder woman. Big question marks appeared above the heads of all three of them in surprise.

"You do?", the trio responded in unison.

"Of course. Garterbelt's told me so much about you two I feel like I already know you.", smiled Mother Maggie. Feeling a little comfortable Sonic decided to introduce himself as well as Stocking.

"Well in case you don't, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! And that's my baby, my boo forever, Stocking Anarchy.", smiled the blue hedgehog.

"Nice to meet you. So uh, you're Garter's contact right?", asked the gothic angel.

"Why, yes sweetie I am. In fact, he's the one who called me personally after hearing the news of you two moving here to this city. It would be a fine pleasure to have you two here, especially after the problems we've been having lately…", replied the mistress.

"Yeah about that, Danny told us that you used to fight off ghosts and now they're supposedly coming back into the town. Is that true?", asked the hedgehog.

"Unfortunately, it is…", Maggie replied in a sweat drop tone.

"So I suppose you want us to do something about it right? I really hope I get some chocolate after this…", sighed Stocking, really not wanting to fight any ghosts today. All of the sudden a thunderbolt was heard as a loud squawk sounded throughout the mansion. "What the heck was that?!", stammered Sonic while looking around to see where the noise came from.

"Oh do relax youngin', that's just my cockatoo, Norris. Just like that Chuck dog that Garter told me about, Norris here receives clues about the ghosts whereabouts too.", replied Mother Maggie. Suddenly the burnt bird fluttered his way towards the old woman before perching on her arm, and spitting out a note.

It read, "_**Taffy**_".

"Great, it's Daten City all over again. I thought that douche said that moving here would deepen our marriage but now we're right back where we started!", groaned Stocking, really not in the mood to fight ghosts today. Sonic rubbed her shoulder before kissing her on the cheek.

"C'mon babe, it's just one ghost. How bad could it be?", he shrugged while smiling.

"And besides my dear, you and your husband are the ghost slayers of Daten City. So only you can handle this assignment.", added Maggie with encouragement. The gothic angel thought a moment before letting off a sigh. "Fine, we'll do it. But can you at least give us a place to stay?", she asked.

"The two of you can stay here with me, free of charge.", smiled the mistress.

"No way! Seriously?!", said Sonic with excitement before turning to Stocking, "C'mon babe, we have to do it! Free room n' board?! Who would turn that down…?" The gothic angel shrugged before smiling at the hedgehog about it…

"You're right…but when we get back, we're gonna have to discuss the sleeping arrangements.", Stocking replied. Danny escorted the trio out to help locate the ghost problem, as Mother Maggie stood by the doorway. "You two give that ghost some hell for me, okay?", smirked the old woman.

"Trust me! With my baby's skills, that ghost's gonna wish he stayed in Daten City!", waved Sonic as he followed behind Stocking.

_**~ Near the heart of Shayden City ~**_

There was an old candy making plant that was closed down due to "unsuspecting accidents", as a massive pile of black candy taffy-like goop was seen oozing from one of the plants towers. The ooze then grew laughing ghost faces, as more of it started to leak from the tower and spill onto the streets. The gothic citizens (and some regular ones) saw this monstrosity, as they ran for cover from the black and red laughing taffy ooze.

Suddenly small amounts of it started shooting into people's mouths as they too, started laughing uncontrollably from the taffy's laughter. Small puddles of taffy started engulfing people as the laughing ghost faces appeared around them, and in some cases, on the people's bodies as well.

A small group of Shayden City police thought that they could try and contain the laughing taffy, but their weapons wouldn't do them much justice at all. "Son of a bitch! There's no way in hell we'll kill these bastards!", stammered one of the officers.

"Well what the hell do you suggest?! Are weapons won't do shit against them!", growled another officer.

"If we end up swallowing one drop of that stuff, we won't be able to stop laughing!", stammered the other policeman. Suddenly one of the laughing taffy puddles noticed the cops standing in fear, as it approached them slowly.

"What the fock are we standing around for?! Shoot it!", growled the main officer as he grabbed his gun and started shooting at the ghost-like candy substance. The puddle had multiple laughing faces on it as it grabbed the officer's guns and ate them like jello, they all dropped to their knees as they saw many of the citizens they were trying to protect, get eaten alive or absorbed by the laughing taffy.

"D-Don't tell me that prayer's the only way out of this!", begged another of the officers as they were about to accept the taffy covered fate that lie before them.

"Now why would you need that when you've got angels on your side…?", said a voice as the officers turned around to find two figures standing it a bright ray of light behind them. They both had angel wings as well as bright halos above their heads, causing the officers to cry in relief…

Sonic and Stocking walked towards the laughing puddles of black and red taffy, while in their angelic forms. Stocking with her white corset, grey heels, and blue heart accessories plus blue and white stockings. Sonic with his angelic ring as well as wings and a halo.

"You guys can stand down for now, we're professionals.", smirked the hedgehog while giving the cops a thumbs up with Stocking looking as well.

"B-But, are you sure you two can handle this mess that's going on here? We've tried everything against them and nothing seems to work!", stammered one of the officers.

"Ugh, we're angels from Daten City. We deal with shit like this on a daily basis so quit crying, we got this!", groaned the gothic angel. They both looked at the multiple faces of the taffy puddles as Stocking started to lick her lips because of the fruity smell, coming from the ghosts themselves…

"Daaammmnn…I really wanna eat them instead. They smell sooo good!", wined the goth.

"I'd agree with you babe, but I'm allergic to anything that's looking back at me.", sweat dropped Sonic. Suddenly one of the laughing taffy ghosts attacked the duo, as it got quickly slashed by the gothic angel. That's when Sonic revved up into his Spin-Dash technique, and charged at the other taffy ghosts, splattering them every which-a-way. The police officers couldn't believe what they were seeing, as Sonic and Stocking were owning these ghosts with no problem whatsoever.

"A-Are these two for real?!", stammered one of the officers.

"I had no idea angels could kick ass like that.", replied another. More taffy puddles lunged at the duo as they slashed and smacked them down with as much angel power as they could. "These fockers are really getting messy babe! You okay?!", asked Stocking while slicing another taffy ghost in half.

"I'm good here!", Sonic replied as he used a Homing Attack on several of them. After enough slashing the remaining laughing taffy ghosts started merging with one another, as well as any citizens that have eaten the ghostly candy. Suddenly there was a massive pile of laughing taffy three stories high, as it was covered in people's laughing faces, as well as the laughing ghost faces of the taffy itself.

"**EYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"Sorry pal, but the jokes on you now!", smirked Sonic as his angelic aura started to increase a bit.

"What my baby means to say is; time for your curtain call asshole!", added Stocking.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" ~**_

"_The song plays in the background as twin halos appear, then they reveal Sonic and Stocking (in anime form) as the two of them appear on a lit up dance floor. The hedgehog grasps the angel in his arms while spinning her around before leaning down towards the floor, almost like ballroom dancing. After a flare of her wings show up, they both started dirty dancing a bit as Stocking flipped her hair in a flare of beauty. She turned around and winked at her husband before he spun her around again, that's when they both chanted their incantation…"_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O chaotic spirit dwelling between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from our love for each other, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Banishing your loathsome impurities and sending you back from once you came!"**_

"_**In the name of Sonic and Stocking Anarchy…"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

With their combined strength, Sonic and Stocking used a combination move consisting of a cyclone wind gust as well as multiple slash shockwaves. They both collided with the laughing taffy ghost as it was slashed as well as cut up by the sharp wind gust; known as Sonic Wind. Flashing lights started to appear from the still laughing ghost as if it didn't care that its time, was soon up.

"**BAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

_****BOOOOOOM!****_

The taffy exploded as the remains blew away in the night breeze, never to be heard from…or laughed from again. Normally when the angels defeat a ghost they'd expect to get some heaven coins, right? Well in this case, four shiny pieces landed on the ground after the ghost had died, however they were not the same brand of heavens that Stocking and Sonic were used to.

"What the hell is this?! Where's our freaking money?!", growled the goth as she was not familiar with the brand of heaven coins that was given. The hedgehog looked at the coins himself as he shook his head.

"Those don't look like the coins I'm used to getting…", he replied.

"That's because these are Shayden City Heaven Coins…", said Danny who appeared behind the duo as they turned around to find him, with Mother Maggie in tow. The remaining citizens were saved as they looked upon their saviors and cheered loudly.

"Well now, you two really do live up to your reputation as Daten City's finest heroes. Garterbelt couldn't have picked a better duo than the one I'm looking at right now…", she smiled.

"Aw c'mon, you're gonna make a guy blush over here!", smiled Sonic sheepishly while scratching his head. Stocking was still confused about the type of heavenly currency that she received. "So…these are Shayden City heavens? How are they different from Daten's…?", she asked.

"They aren't my dear, they contain the same value as the heaven coins you collected back in your hometown. They're just branded differently…", Mother Maggie replied. Suddenly her phone started to ring as she quickly picked it up, she was happy to hear who it was on the other line.

"Good timing old friend! They just took care of our little ghost situation that we had a moment ago.", smiled the mistress.

"_That's great to know Mag, I'm sure those two will keep yo' city safe and outta harm's way!_", replied Garterbelt on the other line.

"Wait a sec', is that Garter?", perked Sonic as Stocking recognized the voice as well.

"Has he been spying on us the whole time?", wondered the gothic angel.

"Heh-heh. Ah Garter, you sure know how to make an old woman feel young again…", said Maggie causing the afro preacher to dry heave for a bit before returning to the phone. After the two of them finished their conversation, Mother Maggie hung up the phone as she turned her attention towards the crowd of people in the street.

"My fellow citizens! Gaze your eyes on the people behind me! They are from Daten City, as they are the angels that have saved it from trouble, as well as you all! Now I want you to make them feel welcome in this city they call their new home! This is…Sonic and Stocking Anarchy, the newest saviors of our city!"

The gothic citizens as well as police cheered on their new heroes, as the hedgehog and gothic angel waved and smiled. "Y'know something babe? I think I'm actually gonna like it here…", said Sonic.

"You and me both baby. Anyway, I could sure go for some taffy right about now.", replied Stocking.

"Gah! Wha?!", stammered the hedgehog.

"Just kidding!", laughed the goth. Sonic wiped a drop of sweat away from his forehead as he looked into Stocking's eyes and kissed her. Even though this new city is infested with an old threat, they knew their love would conquer all. Not only did they have a new place to stay…they could truly call this place, their new home…

_**~ Clap ya hands! Clap ya hands! Clap-clap-clap-clap ya hands! ~**_

_**~ END of ACT 1! ~**_

**A.N: YES! That does it for the first episode of Sonic and Stocking Anarchy. I'll admit, it was a bit like the first episode of PSG, so I just turned the elements around a little bit due to the new location that our couple will now be staying in. BTW, all the chapters will be going in "Sonic the Hedgehog" fashion (ex. Zone 1 Act 1 and so on…). And it's a strong possibility that I MIGHT throw the chaos emeralds in there. (They'll get one every second act though.)**

**Stay up for Act 2 for this episode! It's up next! **


	2. S&S Ep 1 Act 2: Snakes in a Drain!

_Shayden City…_

_A gloomy town with an equally gloomy atmosphere, where the people here are always dark and moody. However their morale has since changed thanks to the sudden arrival of the angelic couple from Daten City. Thanks to the gothic mayor of this city, they now have a place to live free of charge as well as the change to start their new life together._

As we go to the Maggie Mansion, the elder woman opened one of the master bedrooms to Sonic and Stocking that they'll be staying in. "You and your wife will be staying in this room, it's big enough plus it has everything you'll need.", smiled the old woman.

"Sweet! This place is off the hook! We can't thank you enough for doing this.", the hedgehog replied. The gothic angel looked over on the table and saw a basket full of sweets that made her giggle in excitement. Of course Sonic noticed the bedroom had a minibar as a sly smirk crept across his face.

"I'll leave the two of you alone for a bit to set up, call if there's anything else you need youngin's…", said Mother Maggie before going on her way. Sonic nodded before slowly closing the door, without Panty or Garter around to cause distraction, this would be the perfect time to get in those blue and white stripped panties…

"Hey Stocking?", smirked the hedgehog as he grasped the girl's hips causing her to giggle at him, "What do ya say we try out those bed sheets of our new room, eh?"

"Well, I guess you've earned it sweetheart. Plus it's been awhile since I last diddled you.", replied Stocking in a cute voice. They both jumped onto their new bed while throwing off their clothes in the process. Sonic lifted up the bed sheets as he covered himself as well as Stocking under them.

The gothic angel humped his arousal the moment he got it, as Sonic grasped her hips while letting off a soft moan of pleasure. "Baby…ump…", she moaned as she stroked it a little bit faster.

"S-Stocking…honey, don't stop…", replied the hedgehog in the same tone. While the two of them were making love under the covers, we take our attention towards one of the luxury bathrooms. As we peer down the drain of the sink we see several pairs of yellow-red eyes, as hissing noises could be heard.

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 1 Act 2: Snakes in a Drain! ****

_**~ The next morning ~**_

Maggie was preparing breakfast for the married couple, as the scent of the food started to creep through the bedroom door. A quick splash of a shower was heard for a good several minutes before Sonic and Stocking came downstairs.

"Man! What smells so good down here…?", hummed the blue hedgehog while his little nose was tingling. The elder woman was just finishing up cooking some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and even some cinnamon rolls from the oven. The gothic angel took one whiff from the kitchen and got excited.

"Go ahead n' take a seat sugar, I know you're hungry for some food now…", smiled Mother Maggie.

"You don't have to tell me twice!", replied Stocking as she hastily found herself a chair in no time. Sonic sat right next to her as the mistress laid out the spread of the meal that they would be having. Once it was set the two of them pigged out on the five-course breakfast that the elder woman had made for them. A few minutes later Mother Maggie herself sat at the table with her own plate, as Charles (her butler) came in to see how everything was going.

"Is everything okay here Madame? As well as the hedgehog and angel?", he asked.

"We're all good over here dude! Gotta say, this is five-star ballin' right here!", smirked Sonic while eating a piece of pancake in his mouth. Stocking licked off all the icing from the cinnamon roll, as the sweet and creamy stuff slid down her throat. She then looked at Sonic while having a small drop of the remaining cream on her lips.

After eating another pancake he glanced at her for a moment, as he saw her lick the cream from her mouth in a sensual way; causing him to blush and smile. "You like watching me eat a cinnamon roll, don't cha baby…?", cooed the Goth causing the hedgehog to sweat drop while flushing red.

"Not in front of Maggie sweets…", he replied cutely.

"Oh, I don't mind. You both remind me when I was your age. Young love it was, boy I was as happy as a bumblebee during spring.", chuckled the elder woman.

"Now that I think about it, you wouldn't mind tellin' us about how the ghosts came through on this town, even though you drove them all away…?", asked Sonic while plopping a sausage in his mouth. Mother Maggie drunk a sip of orange juice from her glass as she wiped her glasses clean. She then looked over at the hedgehog as she was prepared to tell him, as well as Stocking what happened…

"Well you youngin's, about a few weeks ago there was a small outbreak of ghosts happening down the road leading towards the city. Once the news got to me, I went out and tried to handle the problem myself; being that I'm a witch n' all…"

"But if you did that, then what happened?", asked the hedgehog.

"I was able to use most of my powers to seal them away with black magic spells, but there were some ghosts that were stronger in power than I was. One thing lead to another and well, let's just say this old lady didn't quite win the battle…", she finished.

"Harsh…", replied Stocking.

"So I guess after that happened, that's when you and Garter met and then…" Before Sonic was able to complete the rest of his sentence, a sound of rolling thunder was heard, as a loud squawk from Norris came from Maggie's bedroom. "I shall go get Norris my lady…", said Charles as he made his way towards the elder woman's bedroom.

A few minutes later the butler came back with the burnt cockatoo on his arm. "Shall I do the honors Ms. Maggie…?", asked Charles.

"Of course.", she replied. The butler tapped the bird on the head as it spat out a small note. It rolled over towards Sonic as he picked it up to see just what it said. "Let's see what we gotta do today…", he said while looking at the note a bit closer.

It read; "_**Slither**_."

The hedgehog shrugged as Stocking took a peek at what he was reading. She them slumped back into the chair as a small groan left her lips. "As I said before…this is just like back in Daten City…", she spoke.

Mother Maggie got up from the table after finishing her plate. She then took the plates from the couple after seeing that they too were also done eating. "Alright you two, looks like you've got your work cut for you today. So get out there n' cut loose!", said the woman in the utmost confidence.

Sonic and Stocking got out from their chairs as they were (somewhat) prepared to handle the day's challenges ahead. "Let's roll babe.", said the blue speed demon as he made his way towards the door.

"I'm gonna need another cinnamon roll after this…", groaned the gothic angel while following behind.

_**~ Meanwhile in the southern district of Shayden City ~**_

A couple was seen running from their own house as the husband had his shot gun, while shooting at something that appeared to be chasing him. "HONEY! RUN TO THE CAR!", shouted the man as his wife was trying to open up the door of their vehicle.

She tried to get it open a few times, however the latch on the door got jammed as she was panicking. "IT'S NOT OPENING!", she yelled as a look of fear appeared on her face.

The husband shot at whatever was chasing him as he ran to his wife's side to try and open the car door. Suddenly a large shadow appeared over their heads as the last thing they heard, was a low hissing noise.

After a shrill scream was heard many other residents ran from their own houses to see what was going on. Horrified looks appeared on their faces at the sight of what they saw. "My God…", stammered one of the male residents as he saw the wife of the husband being eaten alive by what appeared to be a snake.

A ghost snake at that.

However there was more than one, as the snake that was eating the wife looked at the horrified crowd before it, before several more appeared behind it. "RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIVES!", shouted the horrified onlooker in the crowd, as the residents headed the warning while the ghost snakes slithered after them.

While Sonic and Stocking were walking to where the threat of the ghost may have been, they both stopped for a brief moment. "Babe…you hear that?", said the hedgehog as his tone got slightly serious. His right ear started twitching as the gothic angel was trying to figure out what her husband was talking about…

"Hear what?", was her reply. Suddenly the sound of cries of help were heard just blocks from where they were, as Sonic gripped his fists tightly. "That's our cue, let's rock baby!", said the hedgehog as he dashed towards the scene with Stocking following behind.

Back on the people's side many of the residents were trying to find anything they could, to swat at the incoming ghost snakes that were coming after them. Danny of course was among the crowd, as he was using a shovel to swat at a ghost snake that was aiming for his neck.

"And stay down!", he yelled as he pounded the ghost snake as much as he could to keep it from moving. Police pulled up to the scene and started firing at the slithery serpents, before they wrapped their tails around their guns and flung them from their own hands. The snakes then wrapped around the officers, trying to crush their own bones, while much bigger ones tried to swallow them whole like a giant anaconda would.

A small child was in the mitts of all this chaos, as one of the ghost snakes took notice of him. All he could do was stand there in fear, as the snake then lunged at him. Before the child was able to scream the head of the snake was cut off, and the rest of his body sliced to pieces. It then blew up instantly after that as the child slowly opened his eyes to the one whom saved him.

He saw a dark blue and pink haired girl with a glowing white corset on with blue heart accessories attached, holding two blue and white striped katanas. She had a small blue bow in her hair as he placed one of the swords down to pat the little boy on the head. "You okay sweetie?", she smiled as the boy stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded.

Sonic appeared behind the girl, as Stocking picked up her blade and looked at the problem before them. The little boy tugged on the gothic angel's outfit as she turned around. "T-Thank you…", he smiled as she smiled back at him.

"Go somewhere safe okay? It's very dangerous out here.", the gothic angel replied. While the little boy ran to find a place to hide, Danny met up with the couple while still carrying a shovel. "Sonic, Stocking! Good thing you guys made it!", he said with a slight huff.

"Danny, right? I've heard of snakes on a plane, train, or automobile…but what's with this?!", replied the blue hedgehog in a bit of confusion.

"Well I got a report about the city storm drains being backed up, so I went to go see what was going on myself. All the sudden these snakes came out of it as many of the residents started panicking!", the teen goth replied.

"So all these damn snakes came from the storm drains around here?", asked Stocking.

"Uh-huh. We've been trying to fight em' ever since this morning, but none of what we've done has been any good against them.", Danny replied. Sonic smirked as his angelic ring started to glow, as his halo and aura started to appear. Stocking spun her katana around as a sign that she was ready too.

"Snakes…it always has to be snakes…", said the blue hedgehog; quoting a line from an 'Indiana Jones' movie. The couple suddenly rushed into action as the gothic angel started cutting down the ghost snakes that were wrapped around many of the residents. As for True Blue, he had six of the snakes surrounding him as well as Danny.

"What do we do?", he stammered while gripping his shovel. Sonic took a quick breath as he loved over at the teen boy. "Stand still.", he said as a questionable look appeared on Danny's face.

"What? That's your plan?!", he asked in confusion.

"Trust me.", the hedgehog replied. The snakes slithered closer as one of them was prepared to lunge at one of them, that's when Sonic went into his Spin-Dash move but stood in place. He then went around in a circular motion around the snakes while Danny stood there in utter confusion.

"_(What the hell is he trying to do…?!)_", he wondered as the hedgehog kept spinning around. Even though he didn't see it yet, Sonic was actually creating some wind to blow away the snakes. A gust of wind appeared around the snakes as Danny figured out why Sonic was even running around in the first place.

The ghost snakes were thrown into the air as the blue hedgehog came to a screeching halt, then whistled for his wife as she suddenly slashed up all six of them in seconds flat. "Told ya.", winked Sonic while giving the gothic teen a thumbs up.

"You guys make a kick ass couple ya know that?!", replied Danny with a small smirk.

"Tell us somethin' we don't already know, Danny boy.", said Stocking as she landed in front of the two. The trio suddenly looked ahead as more ghost snakes were slithering their way. With many of the residents gone and out of harm's way, this would give them a chance to go all out if needed…

"Damn, there's still so many of em'. Only way we'll kill em' all is to find the source.", said Sonic while still in his fighting pose. Danny glanced to his left as he looked over at an open storm drain with more ghost snakes coming out of it.

That's when he got an idea.

"Of course!", he said, "These bunch of snakes must be from some kind of colony. And wherever there's a colony, there's bound to usually a queen somewhere…"

"If that's the case, then where's the bitch…?", asked Stocking.

"She must be hiding in one of those storm drains. All we gotta do is pop one of them open, then you two can wail on her scaly ass!", replied Danny.

"Well that'll be a bit hard to do, but knowing me I like a challenge!", smirked the hedgehog. The remaining ghost snakes lunged at the trio as the gothic angel slashed them down, while Sonic blew through them with his Spin-Dash attack. Danny of course used his shovel to smack and pummel any snakes that tried to bite him, as he followed behind the hedgehog in searching for the storm drain with the queen snake inside of it.

At the center of an empty intersection they found an unopened storm drain as the trio suddenly came to a stop. "You think she's in there?", asked Sonic while he crept closer towards it. Danny held his shovel while Stocking gripped Stripe 1 and 2, as the trio was about to find out if the snake queen was going to appear from this drain.

"One way to find out babe!", replied the gothic angel as she jammed her swords into the small holes of the drain lid. Using all her strength she pried it open as it shot up into the air, then all the sudden a massive snake-like being appeared from the drain; as two snake heads covered the sides of its body.

The ghost-like entity appeared to be half-snake and half-human female, as the head of it was half of a human body with the rest being a snake. The snake heads on the left and right of the woman glared at the trio, while the ghost snake woman herself had snake eyes and a slithering tongue.

"**Well, what do we have here? Looksssss like sssssomeone'ssss been ssssticking their nossse where it doessssn't belong!**", smirked the snake woman ghost.

"So this fake-ass Medusa is behind all this?", said Stocking while raising a brow.

"Be careful you two, she's stronger than you think.", Danny replied.

"Y'know what the funny thing about all this is…I kinda predicted something like this was gonna happen.", sweat dropped the hedgehog. The ghost snake woman then pointed at the trio as the snake heads by her side, glared at them while bearing their fangs. "**Eat them!**", she commanded as the snakes went into action and lunged at the trio.

Sonic and Stocking jumped out of the way while Danny used his shovel to shield himself, however the big ghost snake ate it while swallowing it whole, before looking at the gothic boy as dessert. "Hey you ugly motherfocker! Over here!", growled the gothic angel as she jumped into the air and slashed the other snake head's throat, as a splash of white goo appeared causing her to dodge out of the way.

The snake lady got irritated as she sent the other snake head over to capture and eat Sonic. However the blue speed demon had other plans as he leaped into the air and pounded the snake with a few Homing Attacks. "That all you got snake eyes?!", smirked the hedgehog as he landed on his feet and dashed out of the way from the snakes incoming attack.

Danny tried to help the two anyway he could, however the snake lady looked in his direction and smirked. "**How deliciousssss! You will make a fine meal my boy.**", she sneered. She then lashed her tongue at the boy, picking him up off the ground like a certain snake eyed Sannin. Her claws were sharpened as Danny was gripping his neck, trying to pry the snake tongue off of him.

"Dammit, let go!", he growled in protest as the snake lady looked at him with her evil snake-like eyes.

"Danny!", both Sonic and Stocking shouted as they tried to rush to the boy's aid. Before the couple could get any closer towards the teen, a third ghost snake head appeared from the snake woman's body while hissing at them to back off. "**Come any closssser, and he diessss.**", smirked the snake woman.

The hedgehog and angel gritted their teeth while looking at the helpless gothic teen in front of them, they knew if they made a move, the snake woman wouldn't hesitate to kill him. However, what she didn't realize…was that she was challenging Sonic's speed…

"You'll kill him if we come any closer?", snickered the blue hedgehog, "Do you really think you're fast enough to do that before we grab him and slice you in half?" The snake lady kept her tongue grip against the boy's throat to try and mean that she was serious, which made Stocking feel slightly uneasy. However deep down in her heart she knew just how fast her man truly was.

"W-What are you…doing?!", growled Danny while trying to breathe a little bit. Sonic stood looking at the snake head in front of him, as he was prepared to challenge the ghost snake lady, in seeing if she was fast enough to kill the teen before the hedgehog could reach him. "You'll see.", Sonic replied as his angelic aura suddenly expanded.

"**You dare challenge me?! Are you willing to rissssk lossssing your tassssty friend here?**", sneered the snake woman while glaring at the hedgehog. Sonic took one step forward while gripping his fists with a Panty-like grin across his face.

"Try me…", was his reply as Stocking got ready for anything that was about to happen next. The snake woman sharpened her claws as she lunged at the teen's throat, but before she was able to reach the inch of it her tongue was instantly sliced off as Sonic caught the boy. "**GAAAH! YOU UT OFF MY ONGUE! I'W MAK YOU PAY FOR ISH!**", she shouted while trying to say. Sonic landed on the ground while placing Danny on his feet, he then looked at the ghost snake lady as she now didn't look so tough.

"Y-You actually did it!", he stammered, "I had no idea you had that much speed!"

"I already told you man, I'm the World's Fastest Hedgehog!", replied Sonic. While the snake woman was still cussing up a storm at the loss of her tongue, Stocking thought it was time to end this said little drama. "Baby, can we finish this up? I'm starving!", moaned the Goth.

"Eh, you're probably right. Sides' ol' snakey here ain't much fun without her tongue.", chuckled the hedgehog. Both of them looked at the ghost snake woman before turning to each other and smirking.

"Ready honey?", said Stocking.

"Let's do it girl.", replied Sonic as he held her hand.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" ~**_

"_The song plays in the background as twin halos appear, then they reveal Sonic and Stocking (in anime form) as the two of them appear on a lit up dance floor. The hedgehog grasps the angel in his arms while spinning her around before leaning down towards the floor, almost like ballroom dancing. After a flare of her wings show up, they both started dirty dancing a bit as Stocking flipped her hair in a flare of beauty. She turned around and winked at her husband before he spun her around again, that's when they both chanted their incantation…"_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O chaotic spirit dwelling between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from our love for each other, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Banishing your loathsome impurities and sending you back from once you came!"**_

"_**In the name of Sonic and Stocking Anarchy…"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

A gust of mighty wind as well as several slashes of energy appeared, as Sonic and Stocking used their combined powers to overwhelm the ghost snake woman. She was slashed in multiple was as well as cut up by the sudden gust of wind, after all that flashing lights appeared from her body as her eyes widened in fear…

"**CURTTTH MY LUUUCCC!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

The snake lady was no more, as any of her smaller ghost snakes exploded along with their queen. The people and residents were saved as the threat of the ghost snakes had now vanished. Sonic and Stocking saw that the remains of the ghost had now disappeared, as the lid from the storm drain (including the drains themselves) was fixed. The blue hedgehog powered down as well as the gothic angel, as three Shayden City heavens fell from the sky.

"Sooo, how many we get?", asked the hedgehog out of curiosity.

"Three baby, and I thought the ghosts here would bring a much bigger jackpot. But they're just as cheap as those bastards back in Daten City…", groaned the gothic angel.

"Well, all in all I'm glad everything's okay and the residents are fine. From the looks of it all the storm drains are all cleaned out, so there won't be any more snake problems to worry about.", said Danny.

"That's great news…", replied Sonic who was a bit relieved by that. Suddenly the gothic teen's phone started to ring as he quickly picked it up. "Hey, Danny here. What's up?", he said.

"_Job well done to the youngin's for takin' care of our lil' snake problem. But I need them to come back to the mansion right away, there's somethin' I wanna show em._", replied Mother Maggie on the other line.

"I'll let them know right away, thanks!", said the gothic teen as he hung up the phone. Both Sonic and Stocking turned around to see what was going on with Danny. "Hey, who was that on the phone dude?", asked the hedgehog.

"That was Mother Maggie, she wants us back to her mansion right away!", replied the boy.

"Really? For what?", Stocking asked.

"I dunno, something important she wants to show you guys!", Danny replied. While the teen ran ahead Sonic and his gothic angel wife followed behind the boy to see what he was talking about. After saving the town from ghosts twice, they have now become the new heroes of this dark and gloomy town known as Shayden City.

_**~ "Panty & Stocking" theme song ending plays in the background ~**_

_**~ END of ACT 2! ~**_

**A.N: Act 2 of the first episode is over! So far Sonic and Stocking really like their new home in Shayden City, though they had to deal with two ghost problems:**

_**~ Episode 1 Act 1 Ghost ~**_

**Laughing Taffy (a.k.a Laughy Taff: The Comedy Candy Ghost):**_** It once used to be a man working at a candy factory that accidently fell into the Taffy Making Machine, thus turning his body into taffy. He sucked at telling jokes as a failed comedian, which explains why (as a ghost) he forces people to laugh, even if his jokes aren't that funny.**_

_**~ Episode 1 Act 2 Ghost ~**_

**Medusena, The Pseudo Medusa Ghost: **_**formally a snake charmer, she died of a sudden cobra bite during one of her shows as a human. However she was fascinated with the story of Medusa and wanted to be like her, which suddenly caused this strange and unhealthy obsession with the idea.**_

**More updates to come, so stick around!**


	3. S&S Ep 2 Act 1: Tower of Shayden!

**A.N: Sorry for the wait, been busy of the last two weeks and haven't had time to update anything. But now that I'm back, here's the updates you know…and some you don't.**

_**Forbidden: A Vampire's Love (Status: On hiatus)**__ Sonic and Moonphase crossover_

_**Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog Returns (Status: TBA) **__Sequel to Blue Steel; Sonic and Negima crossover_

_**Blue Rosario (Status: On hiatus) **__Sonic and Rosario+Vampire crossover_

_**Brief's Mansion (Status: TBA) **__Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt and Luigi's Mansion crossover_

_**KPSG: Knuckles plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Status: TBA) **__Rad Red's version of the original story with Sonic_

_**Sonic & Stocking Anarchy 2: Love & Bondage (Status: TBA) **__Follow-up of Sonic & Stocking Anarchy_

_**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Saga (Status: 2014) **__Re-Release of the first three installments of the SPSG series. (Plus three new chapters that were never added in the main series.) Download the separate ones by Dec 29__th__ 2013 before they're gone from the site!_

**That's all for now, so let's get back to the story!**

_**~ Last time on Episode 1 Act 2… ~**_

"Sooo, how many we get?", asked the hedgehog out of curiosity.

"Three baby, and I thought the ghosts here would bring a much bigger jackpot. But they're just as cheap as those bastards back in Daten City…", groaned the gothic angel.

"Well, all in all I'm glad everything's okay and the residents are fine. From the looks of it all the storm drains are all cleaned out, so there won't be any more snake problems to worry about.", said Danny.

"That's great news…", replied Sonic who was a bit relieved by that. Suddenly the gothic teen's phone started to ring as he quickly picked it up. "Hey, Danny here. What's up?", he said.

"_Job well done to the youngin's for takin' care of our lil' snake problem. But I need them to come back to the mansion right away, there's somethin' I wanna show em._", replied Mother Maggie on the other line.

"I'll let them know right away, thanks!", said the gothic teen as he hung up the phone.

"Hey, who was that on the phone dude?", asked the hedgehog.

"That was Mother Maggie, she wants us back to her mansion right away!", replied the boy.

"Really? For what?", Stocking asked.

"I dunno, something important she wants to show you guys!", Danny replied.

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 2 Act 1: Tower of Shayden! ****

Danny hastily knocked on the door of the Maggie Mansion while Sonic and Stocking stood there with him. A moment later Charles answered the door, "Ah, young Daniel.", he said, "Perfect timing, Mother Maggie has been expecting you…"

"Thanks man!", replied the goth boy, as he and the others headed inside the mansion. The trio reached the edge of the main foyer until they saw the mistress sitting in a chair, with a wine glass in her hand.

"Hello youngin's, you're just in time.", she said while smiling at the trio.

"Time for what?", asked Sonic in a slight bit of confusion.

"For the little surprise that I have for you two.", the gothic mistress replied. She got up from her chair as she sat her wine glass on the table, then went towards her jewelry drawer next to the wall across from the dining room towards her left. She reached around inside until she found what she was looking for, as she pulled out a red and shimmering medium-sized emerald.

Sonic's eyes widened the moment he saw the jewel that she was holding. "W-W-Where did you get that?!", he stammered as Stocking looked at how shiny the emerald was.

"Ah, this little beauty you ask?", Maggie replied, "It had fell into my rose garden while you were out dealing with our snake infestation. After realizing how shiny it was, I had to have it in my jewelry collection…"

"N-No, that's not it! That's a chaos emerald!", said the blue hedgehog as he grasped it in his hands while the elder mistress was holding it.

"Chaos emerald?", questioned Danny while scratching his head.

"They're special jewels that contain a hell of a lot of power, so my baby needs them to transform into his super form like he did before.", replied the gothic angel; while remembering the battle with Corset and the Biolizard a while back.

Sonic held the chaos emerald in his hands while his usual smirk appeared on his face. "I'm not sure how it found its way here, but if that's the case then there's gotta be more of em' around the city."

"Hmm, well if that jewel is very important to you then by all means take it.", said Mother Maggie as she made her way back towards her chair to take another sip from her wine glass.

"This is freakin' cool! If we find the other six we'll be badass strong, and no ghost will fock with us!", said Stocking in excitement.

"You should know, you and Panty used them before.", replied Sonic.

A little while later Danny and the others were sitting in the living quarters of the mansion, while Sonic told them about his adventures in using the chaos emeralds. He told them that all living things have the ability to channel the emerald's power, which was the reason while many people want to abuse that same power. He even told them the stories of the countless times he fought Eggman and several other enemies like him, from using the power of the emeralds for their own selfish desires.

"…So now whenever I use them, I'm always on the lookout for their whereabouts so I can keep tabs on who's using them.", explained the hedgehog.

"So let me wrap my head around this one; whoever collects all seven of them can gain unlimited energy and power?", asked Danny.

"That's the truth dude.", Sonic replied, "However it only lasts a short while so you gotta use the power the minute you grasp your hands on it, like I do."

"I never imagined that you would have access to such a powerful resource, quite impressive I must say…", smiled the elder woman while taking yet another sip from her wine glass.

"Heh-heh, thanks!", grinned the hedgehog.

"But while we're speaking on it now, there's something I want you and your wife to investigate Sonic.", Maggie then spoke. Both he and Stocking were curious and questionable of what the elder woman may have been implying on, as she picked up an old book that she had been reading.

"A book?", asked the gothic angel in question.

"Not just any book youngin', this book tells the story of the Tower of Shayden.", replied Maggie.

"Wait a sec', I've heard of that old legend. It's about that old steeple bell that sits atop that tower, that hasn't rung in fifty years. Of course the person who lived there died of an unknown cause…", said Danny.

"Really? How?", asked Sonic.

"If the bell in that place hasn't rung in fifty years, then it's probably haunted by now…", shrugged Stocking while tilting her head.

"Well according to the legends in this book, many people have tried to solve the riddle of why this bell hasn't rung in fifty years. However…many of them have not returned…", said the elder mistress.

"Yikes. Then that place is definitely haunted.", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"So you want me and my husband to check out that old place, right?", asked the gothic angel while playing with her bone kitten.

"Who knows, maybe you two will be able to solve that age old riddle of the bell that sits atop Shayden Tower. I wouldn't be surprised if there happened to be another chaos emerald there, since you mentioned that there are six others like the one I found.", Maggie replied.

"I can see where this is goin', so I guess we'll just have to go with it.", said Sonic while clapping his hands.

"I guess looking through an old tower can't be that bad, besides if there are ghosts then they'll get cut. Plain n' simple.", added Stocking while doing a head-cutting gesture.

"So it's settled! The three of us will head to Shayden Tower tomorrow and solve the riddle of the old bell, right?", asked the goth boy.

"Exactly!", smirked Sonic while giving a thumbs up. Stocking grasped onto the hedgehog's hand as she nudged him a little bit, then whispered something sexual in his ear. Sonic's ears perked up as he and the angel were on their way towards the stairs leading to their room.

"Catch ya later Danny! Me n' Stockin' gotta head upstairs for…some 'alone' time.", said the hedgehog while he winked at the boy, letting him know that he and the angel were about to get freaky under the sheets. As the two walked off the boy sweat dropped at the thought of them two doing it, while Mother Maggie smiled and giggled at the love that they both shared.

"They look so beautiful together…", she said, "Hopefully you can find someone like that Daniel…"

"Yeah…", he replied.

_**~ Meanwhile inside Shayden Tower itself ~**_

A robed figure was walking up the spiral staircase leading to the top of the tower, as it set foot on the inside room of the steeple-like building. It saw a huge bell that was a bronze-gold color, as chippings were seen on the floor underneath of it.

The figure in the robe walked towards the bell as it looked up at it, then it suddenly removed its hood to reveal a middle-aged male figure with sliver shoulder length hair. He had a strange symbol branded on his head; which might mean that he's part of some cult, as he walked over towards the edge of the room to view the city. He then gripped his fist as small dark purple orbs surfaced around his body, as it started glowing a dark purple aura.

He conjured up a glowing dark flame as a vision of a hedgehog-like entity; similar to Shadow, appeared. His eyes were glowing amber, as his irises were violet. "**Master…**", said the silver haired man, "**I have done what you have ordered me to do…**"

"**Perfect my servant…**", said the strange hedgehog-like entity, "**See to it that those fools die by your hands, as they foolishly try to solve the riddle of the bell…**"

"**I assure you Master, once I'm done with them…they will never be a burden to you. Anymore…**", the sliver haired man smirked. The hedgehog-like entity disappeared along with the glowing dark flame, as the man placed his hand by his side. He glanced at the city once more before turning around, and walking towards the bell.

_**~ Back in Sonic and Stocking's room ~**_

"Stocking…baby…keep going.", moaned Sonic as he grasped her hips while she was riding on top of him. The gothic angel kept stroking his arousal while grasping the back of his neck. She'd kiss him passionately from time to time while a look of heavenly bliss appeared on his face.

"I love you sooo much…", hummed Stocking while still riding atop her hedgehog husband.

"Me too baby…me—tooo!" Sonic grasped Stocking's hips tighter as she felt her vaginal walls tighten around his rock hard arousal. A blush appeared on his face as he bit his lower lip in excitement. Suddenly, moans were coming from her as she felt herself about to climax as well…

"Sooonic!"

"Stooocking!"

"Nyaaaaa…!"

They both cummed as they cuddled with each other in their bed, as Sonic was fiddling and twirling with Stocking's dark blue hair. "We sure make a great couple don't we…?", he asked her in a soft tone.

"We sure do baby…we sure do…", she replied as she kissed him. The two of them drifted off to sleep while Sonic still had his arm wrapped around the angel's waist. She in turn had her arm wrapped around his while snuggling against his body, as well as his fur and soft skin.

The very next day Danny came over to the mansion as he knocked on the door like before. Charles opened the door as he saw the boy and bowed before letting him in. Once inside he saw Sonic along with Stocking and Mother Maggie standing near the foyer.

"So, I assume you guys are ready to go?", said the boy anxiously.

"I guess you can say that.", replied the hedgehog with a smirk.

"Remind me again what exactly are we looking for once we get inside that tower…?", stated Stocking.

"To solve the riddle of why the bell hasn't rung, and maybe get another chaos emerald if you're lucky enough.", replied the elder woman. Danny made his way towards the door as Sonic and the gothic angel followed close behind. "I dunno what we'll find once we get there, but we'll let cha know once we come back!", said the hedgehog to Mother Maggie.

"Be careful out there youngin's!", she replied as they closed the door behind them.

_**~ One hour later ~**_

The trio had arrived at the base of the tower, as they stood against the gate while looking up at the steeple bell that was sitting inside the top room of the tower. Black crows were fluttering about around the roof of the building as the overcast of the sky, made the whole place feel eerie and ghastly…

"Tower of Shayden huh…? Looks like the tower of terror if ya ask me…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Tell me you're not scared…?", smirked Stocking teasing the hedgehog. Danny grasped the old locks on the front of the gate as he managed to get it open with ease. "Well guys, let's head inside…", said the teen boy as Sonic and the gothic angel proceeded onto the grounds of the tower.

They reached the front door as Sonic tried to open it. "Crap. It's locked.", groaned the hedgehog.

"Meh, if Maggie knew so much about this place, she could've at least given us a fockin' key!", Stocking groaned in anger. Danny pondered a moment as he looked around the grounds for a possible spare; seeing as though Mother Maggie told him as much info on the place as she knows.

"Guys! There's bound to be a spare key around here, there always is in situations like this.", he said.

"Either that or just kick down the door like swat…", shrugged Sonic.

"I'll do you one better babe…", said Stocking as she slid off one of her striped stockings; transforming it into a blue-white striped katana. She slashed the front door multiple times as it suddenly fell to pieces, thus gaining entry into the tower.

"That door was made of wood?", asked the hedgehog while raising a brow, as Danny looked up in surprise to see the door being slashed open. Stocking held her katana on her shoulder as she looked at the two boys behind her. "Coming with?", she smirked as she walked inside all sassy like.

Sonic rubbed his eyes and shook his head for a moment, as a sigh left his lips which then turned into a smile. "That's my baby…", he said as he followed behind the angel with Danny in tow.

The trio looked around the old tower as they saw murals of past events that had taken place in the city; from occults, to the founders of Shayden itself. "This tower has a lot of rich history around it…", said Danny, "One of the founders of Shayden City used to live here about fifty years ago, as this tower used to be his home…"

"For realz? Some old fart used to live here?", questioned Stocking.

"Well that explains the smell…", sweat dropped Sonic while pinching his nose.

"The steeple bell was placed here after the founders sighed a bill, that would create the construction of the city. However just three days later the founder that lived here shortly died, and to this day no one in this town knows what happened…", the teen continued.

"Whoa, wait a sec'. How did that happen…?! Wasn't anybody watching him or something?", asked the gothic angel; confused by the story a little bit.

"Not really, he lived here alone after his wife had passed due to cancer.", replied Danny.

"Man, that's sad…I dunno what I'd do if anything were to happen to my baby…", said Sonic while looking down at the floor with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be okay as long as I'm with you.", smiled the goth angel, as she wrapped her arm around the hedgehog and kissed him on the cheek. The trio then saw the spiral staircase as they proceeded to walk up it. "If I'm right about this…these stairs will take us to the top of the tower.", said the teen goth while Sonic and Stocking followed him.

"This may sound like a really silly question, but are there any bosses we have to worry about in here…?", asked the blue hedgehog while scratching his head.

"I doubt that, but there's no guarantee something won't be waiting for us at the top of this tower…", replied Danny. A few flights later the trio had made it towards the last seven stairs of the spiral staircase. Once they walked up them, they all found themselves in the huge room as the bell was centered in the middle of the room itself.

"So that's the bell huh? Looks a lot like the one back at the church.", stated Stocking.

"This is it, this is the steeple bell that hasn't rung in fifty years!", smirked the goth boy as he walked towards it. Sonic and his angel wife had thoughts of _"Couldn't some lazy fool just come up here and ring the damn thing?!"_, but decided to keep it to themselves to not hurt Danny's feelings. Before the teen boy could even touch the old bell, he was thrown back by a sudden force field that appeared around the bell itself.

"W-What the hell was that?!", stammered Danny as he got from his knees while Sonic and Stocking stood in their fighting poses. A red-purple force field appeared around the bell, as a robed figure appeared from behind it. "Mind if I ask why are you touching this sacred bell…?", he said in a low monotone voice.

"Sacred bell? The hell you talkin' about…?!", asked the gothic angel while raising a brow.

"Wait, are you the founder that lives in this tower?! From what Maggie and Danny told me you were supposed to be dead!", stammered the hedgehog. The robed figure let off an evil chuckle as he removed his hood, revealing his silver shoulder length hair.

"Meh-heh-heh…I see, you three must want to know about the riddle of this tower and of its bell. Do you not?", asked the man. Danny dusted himself off as he was a little pissed about the unexpected force field.

"Yes, we do!", he said in a slight growl, "And you can start by telling us why do you have a force field around that bell?! Is that the reason why it hasn't rung in fifty years?!"

"Oh-ho, you're telling that old tall tale? Truth be told the original founder of this city as well as the owner of this tower and bell, didn't die of an unknown cause…", smirked the man.

"Say what?!", replied Sonic in a shocked tone.

"Then how the hell did he die then…?", asked Stocking, ready to reach for her stockings just in case. The robed man whipped off his robe to reveal his body, as it was black with red streaks and cracks along it. His hair started to flutter and stand up as a dark purple aura appeared around his body, accompanied by several floating dark purple orbs.

Sonic gripped his fist as his angel ring was active. "Looks like we just got our answer guys!", he growled as his halo appeared over his head, and blue-white aura surrounded his body. The silver haired man grew spider legs from behind his back as he transformed into a giant ghost-like black widow.

"**What really happened…was that I ATE him!**", laughed the ghost widow. Stocking transformed both her stockings into Stripes 1 and 2, while Sonic's angelic power was fully active. "I thought you said there weren't going to be any bosses to worry about…", smirked the hedgehog.

"My bad, guess I can't be right all the time…", sweat dropped Danny.

"Alright you eight-legged freak, I have a chocolate sundae waiting for me back home and I don't plan on letting it melt!", growled the gothic angel while holding her blades at the ghost black widow.

"**You three will make a perfect meal, along with all the others who tried to solve the mystery of this bell!**", sneered the spider ghost. Sonic's aura fanned out slightly as his anger was elevated…

"So, you're telling me…all those people that came here for the same reason we did, didn't disappear?! Instead you ATE THEM?!", growled the hedgehog with fist tightened.

"**Of course!**", grinned the black widow ghost, "**They should've known better to stick their nose in business that doesn't belong to them, including you three. Now it's time for dinner…and YOU'RE ON THE MENU!**"

"The fock we ARE-!", charged Stocking as she leaped at the black widow ghost while slashing one of its giant back legs off. Sonic revved up for his Spin-Dash technique as he zoomed towards the ghost. It used its front legs to try and grab the spinning hedgehog, only for him to bounce into the air and whack the ghost on the side of its head.

"**Troublesome fools!**", he yelled, "**Let's see you deal with THIS!**" The spider ghost spawned a web as he placed it over himself like a sticky force field. As Stocking went in for the attack, her arm got caught in the sticky silk as she dropped one of her swords. "Shit!", she growled as Sonic landed on the ground before looking at the sword.

"I gotcha babe, don't worry!", he shouted back as he darted for the sword. The spider ghost used his front leg to try and slash the hedgehog, as he jumped over it like a hurdle. The ghost slashed at him again just as he got the sword, but back flipped into the air, before landing and speeding towards the helpless angel. Sonic threw the sword into the air so that Stocking would catch it, only for it to fly up and stick into the ceiling, causing her to glare at him. "My bad!", sweat dropped the hedgehog as he leaped into the air to dodge another swipe from the ghost widow spider.

Danny thought he could do something as he looked around for a weapon that he could use, sure enough he found a rusted old chop axe in the back corner of the room. "_(This thing is old as carp, but it'll have to do!)_", he thought to himself.

Sonic spun as fast as he could to try and pry Stocking out of the sticky silk web, cutting through it enough for her to escape. "Now for my sword!", she said still peeved that he threw it into the ceiling. The black widow ghost used his back legs to try and swipe at both the hedgehog and angel, when he was suddenly hit in his front legs by Danny and the rusty chop axe he found…

"Over here you sick bastard!", he growled as the ghost turned towards him. It glared it's eight red eyes on the boy as it was pissed off that he attacked him like that. "**Meh-heh-heh…you dare attack me boy? Perhaps I shall eat you first!**", he growled while bearing fangs.

The giant widow went after Danny as he dodged all the web balls it was throwing at him, that is until one of them tangled his legs causing him to fall flat on the ground, dropping the axe. Sonic retrieved Stocking's sword from the ceiling, to turn around to find Danny in trouble. "The hell you DON'T!", yelled the hedgehog and angel respectively as they charged at the ghost spider from behind.

Sonic slid underneath as he pushed Danny out of the way, while the spider ghost chomped on the floor at nothing. It growled for a moment as it looked at the hedgehog and teen goth boy in the distance.

"**How DARE you get in my way of my meal! You both will pay for—GAH!**" All the sudden the ghost spider was stabbed in its chest as it then turned over in pain. Stocking landed right next to it while carrying her other sword, before looking at the one she stabbed the ghost in the chest with. "You're really boring my ass to death with this monologue crap, y'know? Not that I have anything against you, but I really need my sweets so we're gonna go ahead n' finish this now."

_**~ "FLY AWAY" ~**_

"_**O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness…"**_

"_**O chaotic spirit dwelling between those born of Heaven and Earth…"**_

"_**May the thunderous power from our love for each other, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! Banishing your loathsome impurities and sending you back from once you came!"**_

"_**In the name of Sonic and Stocking Anarchy…"**_

"_**REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!"**_

A blast of wind and shockwave slashes appeared in front of the eyes of the black widow ghost, before it was able to scream "Bloody Murder", it was consumed by the attack as flashes of lights appeared around its body. "**GAAAH! WHYYY?! SO MANY MEALS I'VE NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO EAT! Why would you ruin this…?! WHYYYY?!**"

"Would you please SHUT THE HELL UP?!", growled Stocking as she pulled her sword from its chest.

_****BOOOOOM!****_

The ghost spider was no more, as it's ashes were scattered and blown all into the air. Sonic powered down his angel ring as Stocking slipped her namesake back on. "Hm, guess it wasn't an old myth after all…", said the gothic angel earning her questionable looks from both Sonic and Danny. But before they were able to speak they heard something coming from the bell…

_****GOOON! GOOON! GOOON!****_

"The Bell! It-It's actually ringing!", said the teen boy in surprise as he got to his feet. The trio looked at the bell as it was now ringing in its former glory as it did fifty years ago.

"So by killing that ghost, we revived the sound of the bell?", Sonic asked.

"Looks like it babe. Kinda like the one back in Daten City when we used to kill ghosts over there.", Stocking replied. The sound of the steeple bell was heard all throughout the city, as people were coming from their homes and businesses to hear the sound of that sweet bell.

Back at the mansion Mother Maggie had a smile on her face. "Well done youngin's…I knew I could count on you…", she said.

After the bell finally stopped ringing something blue and shiny fell from underneath of it. It rolled on the floor for a bit as it laid there, while Sonic approached it to figure out just what it was. A smirk appeared on his face as he found it to be another chaos emerald, a blue one at that!

"Ha-ha! Check it guys! Chaos emerald number two!", said the hedgehog in excitement.

"Was that lil' jewel causing that force field to appear around the bell?", Stocking asked.

"Sure looks that way, then again I'm not sure how these 'chaos emeralds' work exactly…", Danny replied. Suddenly two Shayden heavens appeared on the ground as Sonic picked them up.

"Heh, what do ya know? We got two chaos emeralds and two heaven coins all at the same time!", smirked the hedgehog.

"So I guess the only thing to do now is to head back to the mansion, and tell Maggie what we found out.", said Danny as he headed towards the staircase.

"Sounds good to me, I've been itching for some ice cream all day…", replied Stocking as she followed behind. Sonic followed his wife as the three of them went back down the spiral staircase and soon out of the frame, of the door that was slashed by the gothic angel herself. The bell was ringing as the riddle of Shayden Tower was now solved.

_**~ Somewhere in a dark void ~**_

The hedgehog-like entity that the silver haired man was talking to, saw the whole battle through a small void of vision. (Almost like a crystal ball.) Although his face didn't show it he was actually disappointed with the way the battle had turned out.

"**Shameful…**", was his response as he closed the vision void before disappearing into the darkness.

_**~ END of ACT 1! ~**_

**A.N: That's how the story went! Sorry for the long two week wait, as I've been away from my computer for a good while. Updates will be slowing down for a little bit as I try to get back into the groove of things, but they will still be coming.**

**Thanks for all the support I'm getting for this and other stories, and with that, I'm out till next time!**


	4. S&S Ep 2 Act 2: Dirty Blue Dancing!

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 2 Act 2: Dirty Blue Dancing! ****

In their bedroom of the Maggie mansion we find our favorite couple snuggled up watching a romance movie, while chewing on some candy bars. A scene came on where the couple in the movie started kissing that made Stocking perk up, and Sonic sighing happily. The hedgehog was rubbing her shoulder up and down slowly as the scene unfolded, as the couple on screen passionately kissed each other.

"Heh-heh…that's us all the way…", smiled the hedgehog as he kissed the goth on the cheek.

"Sure is baby, now I'm really happy I'm married to you…", she replied while kissing him back. A few minutes later the movie then ended as the couple were seen walking down the road, happily ever after. Sonic did some stretching as Stocking popped up from the bed to turn off the movie, afterwards the hedgehog got off the bed as well.

He then pulled out a small yellow piece of paper as he checked off something written on it. "What cha writing babe?", asked the angel.

"Oh, just checking off us watching a romance movie.", Sonic replied.

"Huh, that old woman's cockatoo hasn't been shocked since we've been back from that tower. Kinda boring around here without any ghosts to fight…", said Stocking sweat dropping.

"True, but it does give us the chance to do other things.", replied the hedgehog.

"Like what?", asked the gothic angel. Sonic scratched his head while trying to think of something that he and Stocking could do together. Then he snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "Hey, why not ask Mother Maggie where all the hotspots in town are? She probably knows the place like the back of her own hand!", he suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, let's go!", replied Stocking.

Meanwhile in the foyer the gothic mistress was enjoying a fine glass of fine wine, while looking in the Shayden City newspaper. She saw the article on the Shayden Tower's bell, as it was now ringing proudly as the riddle had been solved. Minutes later Sonic and Stocking approached her as she moved the paper from her face to see them.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite youngin's. I'm proud of the work you've done back at the tower.", she smiled.

"Aw, it was no problem. But as long as we're here, we wanted to ask you if you knew of any hotspots in town…?", Sonic replied.

"We've been pretty bored lately since the whole tower thing, and we wanna cut loose…", added Stocking while flipping her hair.

"Oh? So, you youngin's want to know where all the nightclub spots are in town. Eh?", said Maggie. The two nodded as the elder woman got up from her chair while still holding her glass of wine. "Follow me…", she said as the hedgehog and gothic angel followed her.

Maggie took the two towards a small room filled with advertisements about various, and high-class clubs that she's been to during her time. Suddenly she found a nightclub advertisement about a new club opening up in Shayden City. "Here we are…", she said as she pulled up the advertisement paper about the name of the club; called RAVE 24. She handed it over to Sonic and Stocking as they looked at the ad themselves.

From what they read about it, it was a hot new nightclub that has rave and glow parties every night. It had two dance floors, the cost was only 7 dollars, not to mention they had free jello shots and sugar shots. Stocking perked up as she read more about the club, as a sign to tell Sonic that she really wanted to go.

"This. Is. AWESOME!", she said in excitement, "We so have to go, when is it?!"

"It says the party starts tonight at 8, plus cute couples get in half off. So y'know what that means…?", smirked the hedgehog.

"Hm-hm, I can tell by your excitement that the two of you are going to have such a good time there. Plus my granddaughter is one of the DJ's there so be sure to tell her I said 'hi'.", said Maggie.

"You have a granddaughter? I didn't know that.", said Sonic while scratching his head.

"Why yes, I do. She's about your age and she's into all the stuff you youngin's like to listen to…", replied the elder woman while taking another sip from her wine glass.

"So she's an Otaku, huh? Kinda like a certain geek boy we know back home…", sweat dropped Stocking.

"Techno, dubstep, drum n' bass…yeah that sounds like an Otaku alright. Either that or a rave girl…", shrugged Sonic.

"That indeed. But all in all I think you two will have a fun time at this new club, and Stocking…you seem like a rave sort of girl yourself. Am I right?", asked Mother Maggie while raising a brow and smirking.

Stocking looked away as she blushed and smiled a bit. "Well…I was a former Go-Go rave dancer a while back…", she replied. Sonic's jaw hit the ground after hearing that. "For REAL?!", was his reply.

"Yep.", the angel replied, "I was known as the Go-Go Rave Queen when it came to rave parties. Which was why all the geeks and otaku tried to hit on me. Sure I may have like the reputation I was getting, but it so wasn't worth the harassment…"

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about the 'harassment' part babe. Cuz' if they so much as touch you, they'll get a one-way ass-kicking like they've never seen before!", smirked Sonic evilly while having a hellish background behind him.

"_(He reminds me of my late husband when we got married, ah good times…)_", thought Maggie.

"Hey baby, let's check out that gothic clothing store I saw when we first came. They got some cool stuff I wanna try on!", said Stocking.

"Sounds good to me, let's roll sweets!", the hedgehog replied.

"You two be careful out there, and have a nice time at the party tonight!", waved the elder woman.

"We'll make sure!", Sonic shouted back as he and Stocking closed the door behind them.

_**~ Later on ~**_

The couple found the gothic clothing store that Stocking was talking about; called Lolita Inc. The two walked inside the store as they peered at all the gothic items and accessories that were scattered about. Most of this stuff frightened Sonic a tad, but maintained his cool being the cool blue hedgehog that he is.

They checked the back of the store as they stumbled onto the gothic lingerie section. Stocking looked at all the gothic thongs and g-strings they had as a devious smirk appeared on her face. "You lil' freak…", smirked Sonic as he knew exactly what the angel was thinking.

Minutes later Stocking took a few outfits into the dressing room as she tried them on. Sonic sat on the outside while waiting for her to come out with an outfit on. She first came out with a black leather tank top with a short black gothic miniskirt, while doing a sexy pose to show off a little black thong.

"How's this sweetie? Do I look sexy in it?", asked the gothic angel.

Sonic's face was stoplight red, as he stumbled over his own words. "Eh-heh…that outfit, really shows off your curves…", he laughed nervously. Stocking giggled as she did a quick spin around and pose before going back into the changing room. A small puff of relief came over the hedgehog as the stoplight blush left his face.

Pretty soon the angel came out with another outfit that was a bit skimpier than the last one. It was a black corset with a g-string to match as Sonic's boner shot up like a rocket. "How about this one babe? Doesn't it make your rod tingle?", smirked Stocking as she licked her lips.

Fighting the urge to cum Sonic bit his lower lip while blushing rapidly. "B-B-Baby…you're really making this and me hard!", he stammered.

Stocking knew exactly what she was trying to do, so she went back into the changing room for yet another outfit. The hedgehog was able to calm down a little bit, only for him to almost fall from his seat when the goth came out in another skimpy outfit. This one was so skimpy, that you would cum the minute you saw it.

Sonic started rocking back and forth as the expression on his face turned to an anxious, yet lustful one at that. Stocking just waved her hand flirtatiously for her husband to come to her, as he flipped off the chair and rushed her into the changing room. "Took you long enough…", said the girl as she stripped off the outfit before the hedgehog could do it for her.

He then grasped Stocking's hips as he got behind her. "Stocking baby, I wanna slow grind with you then cum on your panties!", he said hastily causing the girl to blush.

"Whatever you say my sexy blue husband…", she replied. The two started grinding with each other as Stocking grasped her lovers neck, while he rubbed his fingers down to her body and eventually her panties. After some good gyration against his body and a booty shake, Sonic felt the urge to release coming on…

"Un…just a little more…", he whispered into her ear.

"Don't stop baby, I wanna feel your warm goodness on my body…", she replied back. Stocking bent over as Sonic grasped her hips and let his body do the talking. He bit his lip as a load of cream exited his can.

"So much better…", he sighed in ecstasy as he dropped to his knees in happiness. It was a good thing that Stocking took off the outfit before she pseudo-diddled her husband.

After paying for the clothes that she was going to wear for the rave, Stocking felt her urge for sweets kicking in as she looked towards her left and saw Orange Drop. "All that grindin' has made me a lil' thirsty, let's head over and get some cream smoothies!", smiled the gothic angel as she ran ahead.

Sonic sweat dropped as he followed the girl; still wobbly from "having fun" with his wife inside the gothic clothing store. Danny was at the front counter as he saw the duo coming in and smiled. "Hey Stocking! Sonic! How's things been goin' since the whole 'tower' thing a while back…?", he asked.

"Eh, not much. Maggie's bird hasn't been squawking since we came back…", shrugged the angel.

"Hey man, we just came from the gothic store down the street cuz' we're on our way to a party tonight.", said Sonic, now feeling a little bit better.

"Party? No way! Where is it?", asked the teen goth somewhat excited.

"It's a rave party happening at a nightclub called RAVE 24. Maggie told us about it so we decided that we were gonna go check it out.", replied Stocking.

"Plus her granddaughter is one of the DJ's there so she told us to tell her 'hi' when we saw her.", added Sonic.

"Aw man this is sweet! I've heard that that club is gonna be off the hook! I should come with you guys to check out that club myself.", said Danny in excitement.

"Who knows, maybe you might find a nice girl while you're there. If you're lucky that is…", smirked the gothic angel.

"Are you kiddin'? I'm the local heartthrob around here! Not to sound cocky or anything, but I've had a few girls trying to hit on me while I'm here…", said the boy.

"Really? Since when…?", teased Stocking.

"Erk?! W-Well I do!", stammered Danny being defensive.

"Hey-hey, no worries dude we trust ya. We're headin' over to the party around 8 so make sure you meet us at Maggie's place before then, okay?", said Sonic while waving a salutation to the goth boy.

"Will do!", he replied.

_**~ Maggie Mansion, 7:35 p.m. ~**_

Stocking was in the bathroom trying on her outfit she bought from the gothic store. After putting on her usual mascara along with her dark purple nail polish, she slipped on her rave gear and applied her lip gloss. Sonic of course (believe it or not) bought some gothic accessories as well; he slipped on some black leather gauntlets and some black socks, instead of his usual white ones with his trademarked sneakers.

The hedgehog looked at the girl coming out of the bathroom as she had on her outfit. It consisted of a black tank top that was fish-netted towards the miniskirt, as she kept on her black and blue namesake while wearing dark blue sneakers. She had on glistening black cherry lip gloss as she flipped her hair in a sexy way.

"Ready for the party baby?", smirked the goth as Sonic was prepared with his outfit.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be.", he replied. The two went downstairs as Mother Maggie was at the table sipping on a cup of tea that Charles poured into her glass. The elder sorceress looked at the couple coming down the stairs as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, well, you youngin's don't waste any time do you…? You both look fabulous!", she said.

"Thank you, I gotta look good for the man I'm with y'know…?", winked Stocking.

"Where's Danny? We told him to meet us here so we can all go to the club together.", shrugged Sonic.

"Hm, well if I know Daniel he's known to be fashionably late…", sighed Maggie. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as Charles went to go and answer it. Standing on the other side was the teen goth himself, as he was dressed in a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Mistress, young Daniel has arrived…", said the butler in his usual tone as the boy entered inside.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't know what outfit to wear to a rave so I wore this instead…", said the boy.

"Well, at least it's better than nothin'.", replied the hedgehog.

"It's 7:46 already, so let's make a move guys!", said the gothic angel as she was ready to party. She tossed some glow sticks Sonic's way, as he passed one over to Danny for him to take. The trio then made themselves out the door as Mother Maggie waved and told them to have a good time.

_**~ Outside RAVE 24, 7:55 p.m. ~**_

The line was packed as many ravers were ready to enter inside the establishment. Two security guards stood outside the club, keeping an eye on anybody that looked or appeared to be out of the norm. (Though much of the crowd was gothic so 'out of the norm' is an understatement.)

As the line went down Sonic and the others went into the line while making sure they all had their funds to get inside. "This is gonna be pretty sweet I can tell…", smirked the hedgehog.

"No kidding babe. If this is what the club looks like on the outside, imagine what it'll be like once we're in…?", replied Stocking while turning on her flashing ring.

"Judging by all these people out here, it must be a killer party inside…", said Danny.

"Well we'll find that out once we're inside.", replied Sonic. Several people later the trio had finally made it towards the front doors of the nightclub. The security guard looked at Sonic and Stocking for a bit as he pondered something.

"Hmm…you two must be the new couple that lives here now, eh?", he said.

"Eh-heh, yeah. That's us.", the hedgehog replied while scratching his head nervously. The guard looked inside the club before turning back towards the couple, he then unclipped the red gate as he lifted it up.

"Whoa! You're letting us in for free?", asked Stocking.

"Sure sweetheart. You guys are new here, so I welcome you to Shayden City by lettin' you both in for free. Just this once of course…", smiled the guard.

"Sweet!", said Sonic in excitement. He grabbed the gothic angel as the two of them dashed inside the club to have the time of their lives. It was now Danny's turn to go in, but the guard closed the red gate before the boy could take another step.

"What the-?! What gives?!", asked the boy in confusion. The guard glared at the gothic teen boy while folding his arms. "Oh I'm sorry, perhaps you don't remember me do you…?", he growled.

Danny pondered a bit as to trying to figure out if he had seen the guard before or not. He then shook his head as nothing had come to him. "Eh, sorry. Not sure if I remember you.", he said in somewhat of a nervous tone.

"Then maybe I should refresh your memory, Danny boy!", sneered the guard as he grabbed the teen by the shirt. The boy struggled to break free but the security guards grip was tighter than expected. He still doesn't remember how he knows him or why he's angry with him.

"Guh—hey! M-Mind loosening your g-g-rip a bit?", stammered Danny.

"HELL no! You borrowed a hundred dollars from me during that seven-card stud tournament we had last year, and your ass never paid me back! I WANT MY MONEY!", growled the man.

"G-G-G-Ack! Now I remember you! Rufus Johnson!", gaged the teen as the guard dropped him down.

"So NOW you remember?!", sneered Rufus as he crossed his arms once again. Danny looked around and scratched his head after recovering the air he lost at the hands of the man. He got up off the ground while dusting himself off. "L-Look Rufus, I know I forgot to pay you since that game but…I'm in a little bit of a financial despair right now so-"

"Financial DISPAIR?!", growled Rufus, "The only DISPAIR you're gonna have is my foot in your ass if I don't get my damn MONEY!", snarled Rufus while holding Danny in a choke hold.

_**~ Meanwhile inside the club ~**_

The place was bumpin' n' jumpin', as remixes from "J-Pop" and other genres were playing all over the club. Neon lights and spotlights were flashing all over, as ravers were dancing like crazy to some drum & bass beats as well. Sonic and Stocking immediately took to the floor as the DJ was spinning tracks in a small podium above the club floor.

They looked up at the podium and saw a girl with copper eyes, scarlet hair with purple streaks and mini pigtails, while the rest of the hair was waist length. (Shorter than Stocking's.) "Hey babe, is that her?", asked Sonic as he pointed to the girl on the podium.

Stocking looked up at the girl as if she was unsure herself. "I…think so. Maggie did say that her granddaughter was one of the DJ's here…", shrugged the gothic angel. Sonic looked up at the girl again, but then shook it off as he looked back at Stocking. That's when a very familiar song came on…

"_**Fly away now, fly away now, fly awaaaay!**_"

"Aiee! That's our SONG!", squealed Stocking as she grabbed Sonic and started dancing with him.

"Let's get this party started!", he replied with a smirk. All the other ravers were jumping up and down to the beat of the song, as flashing lasers and neon lights were seen all around the club. Sonic was dancing with Stocking as if her body was in a trance.

Pretty soon he himself was moving in a trance as he moved closer to her.

"_**I thought we'd be…together again. Yooou're using me, for your own gain.**_"

"_**Now I'll never feel the same!**_"

As the chorus came back the ravers really got into it, even Sonic and Stocking were bumpin' n' grindin' like crazy. It was almost like the club's neon lights were like a euphoria, covering their bodies as they danced the night away. They didn't even notice that Danny wasn't with them, but were too much in a trance to care.

"_**Watch it now, as it unfolds!**_"

_**~ Back outside the club ~**_

"C'mon Rufus you gotta let me inside! I know I screwed you over a year ago and for that I'm sorry!", begged Danny.

"Sorry doesn't get me my money! Once you give it to me, then I'll let you inside!", he growled.

"C'mon man, I don't have anything on me right now that even comes close to a hundred dollars! Can't you just take a check instead?", asked the teen boy. Rufus looked up in the air for a moment as he thought about it. "Lemme think…uh, NO!", was his reply.

_**~ Back inside the club ~**_

The drum and bass version of "Fallen Angel" came on as the scarlet haired female DJ, was still rockin' the tracks inside the podium. Sonic and the gothic angel took a break from grinding a bit to look around the nightclub itself. "Y'know, for a gloomy little city…these guys know how to party!", smiled the hedgehog.

"I know! I'm so glad we came here, this rave party's the best one that I've ever been to!", replied Stocking. The other ravers were jumping up and down while swinging their glowing batons, as Sonic looked towards the other side of the club, and saw something very familiar.

On the other side was another podium, but it was attached to a smaller upstairs room; as the nightclub had two floors. But that's not the crazy part; it was the person who was on the podium spinning tracks up there.

"Stocking babe? Is that who I think it is?", asked the hedgehog as he pointed upwards towards the podium. The angel looked up to seen an orange haired person in a green jumpsuit spinning tracks on the turntables. Her eyes widened as she recognized who that was…

"Geek Boy?", questioned the girl.

"Wait a sec', Brief's here? Haven't seen him since we left the city.", Sonic said.

"True babe, but what the hell is he doing here?", asked Stocking.

"Maybe the club hired him to be a DJ for the evening, we'll catch up with him after we party s'more.", replied the hedgehog as he turned around back towards the dance floor. The goth followed behind as yet another song came on that the couple could dance to.

They were both once again in a trance as they moved their bodies to the beat of the music. Sonic had his hands around her waist as Stocking danced sensually against the hedgehog. She grasped the back of his neck as the two of them were slow grinding to a dubstep mix played by the scarlet haired female DJ.

On the other side of the club many geeks and nerds were partying off of Brief's mixes; which included "Cherry Boy Riot" and "EPTM". While he was spinning those tracks he could help but get a familiar feeling about something…

"_(I don't know why, but I think Sonic and Stocking know I'm here…)_", he thought as he went back to playing more remixes.

The party continued through the wee hours of the morning, as Sonic and his angel wife had the time of their lives. RAVE 24 truly was the place to be! Except if your name is Danny and you owe money…

"WHERE'S MY MONEY?!"

"I DON'T KNOOOOW!"

"_**Clap ya hands! Clap ya hands! Clap-clap-clap-clap ya hands!**_"

_**~ END of ACT 2! ~**_

**A.N: Brief's well, brief cameo in the story. So Danny owes money to Rufus as he chases him around town trying to get it, meanwhile Sonic and Stocking are grindin' it up at RAVE 24. Yep! That's a nice ending if I've ever written one, heh-heh.**

_**~ Episode 2 Act 1 Ghost ~**_

**Big Widower! The Black Widow: **_**He died of (you guessed it!) a spider bite from a black widow. He used to be a priest when he was alive, but stole money from the church because "someone" told him to. Of course he should've seen it coming, since the night he tried to steal money from the church, there was a black widow spider inside the bag he was carrying.**_

**Scourge makes his debut to the story, next time! Come back for more updates! **


	5. S&S Ep 3 Act 1: Wild Hog!

**A.N: Sonic battles an old threat! I wonder who it is…?**

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 3 Act 1: Wild Hog! ****

_**~ Somewhere in a prison not far from Station City ~**_

A loud crash was heard throughout the building, as sirens and alarms went off in every area. Police as well as guards were scrambling around trying to find out what triggered this disturbance, until one of them spotted a broken cell that belonged to one of the most dangerous criminals known in Mobius. He was transferred here just two years after his incident with Sonic, since then he's been itching to see him again.

And kill him.

The group of guards combed the area and sector trying to find out where this notoriously dangerous criminal had gone, until they stumbled upon a pile of officers, that were out cold. "Dammit! He's probably breached the outer parameter by now!", growled one of the officers.

"We can't let him escape!", shouted another. Outside the prison a figure wearing an orange jumpsuit with broken chains punched the glass of a booth, where inmates are supposed to turn in any outside items. He climbed inside as he looked around for something, and sure enough he found it.

"Come to Daddy…", he smirked as he pulled out a black jacket with flames painted on the bottom. He ditched his inmate uniform and slipped the leather jacket on, then climbed back out the booth window.

However upon doing so he noticed a gang of police and guards on his trail. "Meh…fockin' cops…", he growled as he reached into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out his shades. His hair was spiny and green as his eyes were cyan, he bared a roman numeral "II" scar on his chest as he made a run from the cops that were chasing him.

He leaped over the front gate of the prison as he stood on the top of the door. The guards and police took out their weapons as they were prepared to shoot. "Don't make any sudden movements!", yelled one of the officers.

"Or what ya donut-eatin' pussy? You'll shoot me?", snickered the spiny haired inmate who was now revealed to be a hedgehog. The cops were prepared to shoot as he raised his hand high into the sky, inside his palm was a shiny green chaos emerald; which he hid from them as well as stole it.

"Alright men, fire at will!", shouted another officer as his friends heeded the call. The green hedgehog smirked as bullets were fired his way.

"CHAOS CONTROL!", he shouted as a bright flash of light blinded the officers and guards. A few minutes later everything was back to normal, except the hedgehog was gone, and the bullets didn't hit anything.

"DAMMIT!", growled the chief officer that was with the men.

"W-What do we do boss? He got away!", stammered another cop that was behind him.

"I know.", the chief replied, "With that asshole on the loose there's no telling what kinda trouble he might cause…" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of a hedgehog, but it was a photo of the speedy blue one we've grown to love. He closed his eyes before putting it back in his pocket.

"What's our next move boss?", asked another officer. The chief shook his head as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. "The only way to stop that green bastard now…is if HE stops him for us…"

The other officers gasped as if they knew just what the chief was talking about. "_(Sonic…you're our only hope of bringing this guy back to justice…)_", he said to himself.

_**~ Meanwhile back in Shayden City ~**_

The overcast sky gave the city a not-so-scary look as the residents there were doing their own thing. The ghost count this week was low compared to the week prior, thanks to the efforts of the city's newest heroes as well as married couple.

Speaking of which we now take our attention to the mansion of the city's mayor, as well as sorceress. Moving towards the second floor of the house we hear someone singing in the shower…

"_Can't hold on much longer! But I will never let it GOOO!_"

Yes, that someone is the blue spiny speed demon himself. He was scrubbing his blue fur to-and-fro as he was prepared for anything that may, or may not happen today. A few minutes later he heard a female voice singing a familiar tone down the hallway.

"_Fly away now! Fly away now! Fly awaaaay!_"

A smirk appeared on Sonic's face as he knew who's voice that was. Pretty soon the bathroom door opened and in came the owner of the female voice, Stocking. She was wrapped up in a pale blue towel with a smile on her face as she peeled back the shower curtain. "Hi baby!", hummed the gothic angel as a drop of sweat appeared on Sonic's forehead.

"You wanna jump in here with me don't you…?", he said. A blush appeared on Stocking's face as she slowly removed her towel, revealing her rather hot and sexy body. "How'd you know…?", she replied in a cute tone as she approached the tub.

She closed the shower curtain and the rest was history.

Several hours later the two of them came downstairs fully clothed. (Stocking anyway, and Sonic? His usual.) Mother Maggie was in her usual spot drinking tea as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, well, I see the two of you had fun. Just hearing you two go at it reminds me of the days of my youth.", she chuckled a bit.

"Then you know what it's like to be in love, with the coolest husband in the world of course.", replied Stocking while following behind the hedgehog.

"Uh-huh! Nothin' but the best for my girl!", Sonic replied while giving a thumbs up.

"Hm-hm, can't argue with that one. You youngin's remind me so much of the time I was married to my man of course. Ah, we did so much together…", said Maggie as she closed her eyes and remembered all the times she had with her husband.

"I gotta feeling our love is contagious…", smirked the hedgehog while nudging Stocking.

"Better get the hazmat suits, we've got an epidemic on our hands.", she replied in the same tone. The three of them laughed as they made their way towards the living room of the mansion. Sonic reached over and picked up the remote before turning on the TV. "Since Norris hasn't squawked in a while, why not kill some time until he does…?", shrugged the hedgehog as he sat on the couch next to the angel.

They channel surfed for a bit until they found something that caught their eye, that something being the Shayden City News. "_**We interrupt this program to bring you an important News Flash. A prisoner by the name of Scourge the Hedgehog, has broken out of Station City Penitentiary just several hours ago. According to police he was last seen leaping on top of the gates of the prison, before suddenly disappearing. If you spot him nearby, or anywhere within the city, do not approach him. Call the police and let them know where he was spotted.**_"

The news program suddenly showed a picture of the evil green hedgehog, as Sonic and the others had shocked looks on their faces. "Oh my!", said Maggie, "He looks an awful lot like you my dear boy."

"Whoa…is that guy like your twin brother or something babe?", asked Stocking with a look of confusion. The hedgehog looked at the TV screen before closing his eyes and turning it off. He then stood up as he folded his arms and shook his head.

"Heh…heh-heh…"

"Um, what's with the creepy laugh honey…?", sweat dropped the gothic angel. Sonic opened his eyes as he let off a heavy sigh. "…So he actually broke out…?", he said while shaking his head again.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'm following what is going on here.", stated the elder woman.

"C'mon babe, don't leave us in the dark. What do you know about this douche anyway…?", added Stocking curious to know.

"That's Scourge.", he replied, "He's been causing trouble for everyone for the last two years, including me. Last time I stopped him he was trying to take over Mobius before I moved to Station City. He's nothing but a power-crazy loser just like another power-crazy loser I put in his place. So the only reason he's loose…is cuz' he's lookin' for me."

"So he's runnin' around fockin' shit up cuz' you put him in the slammer?", asked the angel.

"No sweat babe. And he'll do anything to lure me out…anything.", replied the blue speed demon.

"Well if that is the case, then I shall set up a widespread criminal watch to keep our citizens safe. The last thing we need in this town is an ingot causing headache and makin' a ruckus.", said Mother Maggie.

"That's all fine n' dandy for you, but I believe in whuppin' ass the old fashion way…", replied Stocking as she transformed one of her stockings into Stripe 1.

"Actually, I've gotta better idea.", Sonic smirked as he snapped his finger.

_**~ Elsewhere ~**_

After escaping prison Scourge stole a motorcycle as he cruised down the highway, on a manhunt for Sonic. It is unknown what highway he's on, but it's located somewhere between Daten and Shayden City.

"Heh-heh-heh, that dick of a hedgehog better be ready!", he smirked, "Once I find em' I'll give em' the ass kicking his blue ass deserves for throwin' me in da slammer! YA HEAR THAT GOODY TWO-SHOES?! ONCE I FIND CHA YOUR ASS IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

_**~ Back in Shayden ~**_

The criminal watch was issued, as many of the elder residents of the city took shelter and locked their doors. There was a small army of Shayden City Police patrolling the areas and making sure that anyone that was outside, was completely safe. Sonic stood outside the mansion alongside Stocking, as the two of them waited for Danny to show up…

"There he is…", said the gothic angel as the teen boy showed up and saw the two waiting outside.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, I just heard the news! So what's goin' on about this Scourge character that everyone's on edge about…?", he said.

"He's my, well…evil double. He stole my identity in the past and turned every one of my friends against me. Plus he's hunting me down because I'm the one who put him behind bars once before.", replied Sonic.

"What?! You actually jailed this guy?!", stammered Danny.

"Does the phrase 'once before' mean anything to you…?", groaned Stocking.

"Eh, never mind that. Let's just get along with the plan on how we're gonna catch him!", said the hedgehog. Danny and Stocking gathered around Sonic as he told them their roles; which included Stocking flirting with Scourge to let down his guard. Danny would act as backup for the cops in case they wanted to get involved. Afterwards the three of them placed their hands together.

"Okay, let's take this jerk down!", declared Sonic.

"Break!", the three shouted in unison.

_**~ Nightfall ~**_

Scourge rode his stolen motorcycle through the night as dead trees started to fill his surroundings. Suddenly the chaos emerald that he had started to glow as he glanced down at it for a moment. "Eh? There must be another emerald nearby…", he said before turning back towards the road and smirking.

He revved up the cycle as he sped down the spooky highway showing no fear what-so-ever. If there was indeed another chaos emerald nearby, it would have to be the ones that Sonic and the others have already collected. Minutes later Scourge came to a screeching halt as he saw the open gate of Shayden City, he glanced around at the view of the city itself before he scoffed.

"This place is creepy as fock.", he muttered, "I bet a buncha' emo crybabies live here. But I guess I might as well lay low here till' 5-0 stops lookin' for me."

The green hedgehog revved up his motorcycle as he rode into the city, looking around some more the place was rather deserted. "Ain't nobody thowin' out da welcome wagon round' here?! These guys must be total pussies.", groaned Scourge as he kept riding deep into the city.

Inside a dark alley that the green hedgehog rode past, Sonic stood their hiding until the time to jump was right. "Heh-heh…you must be pretty pissed if you came all this way just to bash me, huh…?", he said in a whisper as he picked up a small walkie-talkie.

Elsewhere outside on a park bench not far from where Scourge was, Stocking stood in waiting until her husband gave her the signal. She always trusted Sonic with all her heart and soul, but truth be told, she really wanted to take out Scourge herself in her own way for what he did to Sonic. Suddenly the walkie-talkie she had started buzzing as she picked it up. "Hey babe, what's going on?", she said.

"_Scourge already rode past my post, make sure you stay there until you see him. Once you do, that's when you spring into your act. Okay?_", replied Sonic.

"O-Okay.", replied the gothic angel, "But, could I ask you something?"

"_What's wrong?_", asked the hedgehog.

"I don't wanna sound like I'm selfish, but couldn't I just cut this asshole myself and be over with it?", Stocking asked.

"_Heh-heh…I know you're a sword-slashing powerhouse and I appreciate that about you, however baby this isn't your fight. In case he tries to make a break for it, stall him._", replied Sonic.

"Well, okay…I trust you.", smiled the girl as she turned off the walkie-talkie. Upon doing so she spotted Scourge coming up the street as she pondered if she should go with the plan. "Alright, I'll go with the script…but it'll have an alternate ending.", she said to herself.

The green hedgehog rode down a side street where he saw a small playground to his left, afterwards his headlights spotted a girl laying on the ground crying. "Da fock?", groaned Scourge as he came to a complete stop as he turned off his motorcycle. He stepped out of it as he approached the girl that was crying on the ground, normally Scourge is a total douchebag (possibly the biggest dick you'll ever meet) but he does have some decency towards women…SOME.

"Yo! What's-a-matter with chu babe? Boyfriend dump you or somethin'?", he asked. The crying girl sniffled for a bit as she looked up at the hedgehog, her teal eyes meeting his cyan ones. "_(Damn…underneath the douchebag sunglasses he's kinda cute, wait, what?! No! Get a hold of yourself Stocking! He ruined my husband's life and he needs to repent for it!)_"

"Y-Yeah, he did…", the gothic angel replied while crying more fake tears. Scourge helped Stocking off the ground as she dusted herself off, so far the plan was going perfectly the way Sonic wanted…but she had another idea…

"I know this might sound like a silly question, but what may I ask are you doing here…?", the angel asked. The green hedgehog looked at her funny for a moment but shook it off and responded.

"Actually I'm here lookin' for someone.", he replied, "That someone is my goody-goody half; Sonic the Hedgehog!" By the sound of anger and evil in his voice, Stocking knew that this guy was no good at all. "_(Yeah, he's Sonic's evil double alright…)_", she thought.

Meanwhile in the bushes across the street from where Scourge and Stocking were, Danny kept his eyes on the situation as he held his walkie-talkie close to him. "Sonic, looks like your plan's working!", he said.

"_I know, I'll be over there in three minutes. If she can keep him stalled until then, we can bring him down and put this all behind us!_", replied the blue hedgehog.

"No prob. Danny out!", the teen replied.

_**~ Back towards the park bench ~**_

Scourge talks about obtaining power and causing destruction for anyone that stood in his way, including Sonic. Stocking listened to this as a part of her wanted to abandon the plan Sonic had, and bleed this guy out for herself. "So, after you kill off this Sonic guy who looks exactly like you, you'll take over his city and rule it for your own?", she asked while cutting him off.

The green hedgehog looked back at the angel before letting off a cocky smirk. "Heh-heh, sure!", he replied. The gothic angel looked down on the ground while slowly slipping off one of her stockings. "I'm sorry babe…", she whispered silently as a bright glow appeared around her leg.

Scourge looked down towards the girl's leg as he jolted back. "What the FOCK?!", he growled as Stocking held Stripe 1 towards his throat. She then stood up as she glared at the green hedgehog with as much gothic hate as possible.

"So you do plan to kill the one I love, don't you asshole…?!", growled the angel while having her blade pointed at Scourge. It took a minute to process what just happened, but it didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

"You bitch…", he growled as he adjusted his sunglasses, "So this whole thing was a setup eh?!"

Danny saw the situation get out of hand as he left his post before seeing Sonic in the distance. He flagged down the blue hedgehog as he pointed at the fight that was about to happen. Back near the bench Stocking held her katana in her hand as Scourge glared at the gothic angel…

"Heh, what's-a-matta'? Sonic too much of a pussy to fight me himself so he sent his bitch to fight for em'?!", sneered the green devil.

"I think both me and Sonic have had enough of you for one day, and I just met you…", replied Stocking while pulling off her other stocking; transforming it into Stripe 2. Scourge just scoffed as he started chuckling evilly.

"Eh-ha-ha-ha! So you got stockings that change into weapons, eh? You really think a fake-ass Sailor Moon cosplay chick like you can handle a rough rider like me?!", he sneered. Suddenly from out of nowhere he was slammed into a nearby tree by a spinning blue ball. That ball then transformed into the speedy blue blur himself as he landed right next to Stocking.

"No! But I can!", smirked Sonic while doing a cool pose with Stocking; while having the same grin as Panty. After he did some stretching, he hugged and kissed the gothic angel. "You okay?", he asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah.", she replied, "But I could've handled him on my own…"

"I know…", smiled Sonic as Stocking smiled back. Suddenly Scourge reappeared after being socked into a tree, mad as hell of course. "Well, well, so you finally show up!", he growled, "I was about to end your bitch-ass girlfriend, but I guess I can deal the both of you out!"

"Look jerk-face, we all know how this'll end. Escaping from prison is about to be the worst mistake you'll ever make, plus I've been itchin' to kick your ass again; tenfold!", sneered Sonic.

"Ain't dat a cowinkydink, I've been thinkin' da same thing! So BRING IT YA WEAK-ASS DICKS!", smirked Scourge as he charged at the two. Sonic and Stocking stood ready to make their move once he got close enough, once he did they both dodged the chaos-infused punch that left a small crater in the ground.

"He's not gonna make this easy for us…", said Sonic to himself before doing a U-turn and spinning into a ball. Scourge did the exact same as the two of them slammed into one another, as they gridlocked in velocity and speed. An explosion occurred as they both back flipped into the air before landing on the ground on bended knee. Scourge was prepared to make another rush at Sonic, but didn't notice Stocking above him ready to slash him down.

"Argh, FOCK! I forgot about your ass!", growled the green hedgehog as he dodged out of the way from the goth's slash. She made another one as Scourge ducked underneath the attack as he made a right hook towards her stomach. Stocking spun around to avoid the attack as she slammed her knee into his chin, thus knocking him down on the ground.

"Nice one babe!", shouted Sonic as he sped over to follow up the assault. Scourge growled as he quickly got up off the ground in time to dodge an incoming punch from Sonic. Then slammed the blue hedgehog in the abdomen with a green chaos-infused punch, before following up with a roundhouse to the face. "Sonic!", shouted Stocking as the speedy blue hedgehog landed on the ground as he staggered to his feet.

"Is that all ya got?!", smirked the green hedgehog as he revved up into a spinning green ball. He zoomed past the gothic angel as Sonic managed to make it to his feet before looking over to see Scourge coming. He used his strength to hop into the air to avoid getting slammed by his Spin-Dash, before landing to his feet. Scourge skid to a stop as he came speeding towards Sonic using a figure eight peel-out.

"Bring it loser!", he smirked as both him and the green hedgehog were locked in an exchange of punches and kicks; that soon turned into Spin-Dashes and Homing Attacks. Both of their attacks were matched up quite evenly, considering that both of them are two sides of the same coin. Scourge used a midair right hook as Sonic dodged it before slamming him in the head with an axe kick.

Scourge went plummeting towards the ground before smirking and pulling out his chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!", he yelled as he disappeared before hitting the ground. Sonic landed on his feet as he and Stocking were looking around for where he could've gone. "Stocking! Do you see him?", Sonic asked as he kept an eye out for the green speed demon.

"No sign of him yet babe!", replied the angel. Suddenly a green light appeared behind Stocking as Scourge put the girl in a half-nelson grip, causing her to drop her swords. By the time Sonic turned around it was a bit too late.

"Ha! Looks like I've got somethin' you want blue boy!", smirked Scourge while the angel was struggling to break free.

"Let her go! This is between you and me! You so much as touch her and I'll kick your ass a million times over, I swear!", growled Sonic while clenching his fists. Scourge held onto Stocking a bit tighter as the gothic angel fought through the slight pain she was feeling from his grip.

"Let me go you douchebag molester!", she growled.

"Like hell I will!", the green hedgehog replied, "You set me up and tried to kill me, so we're gonna have to do something about that now won't we…?" Scourge lifted up Stocking's outfit to reveal her blue and white stripped panties causing both her and Sonic to steam in anger. He then looked dead in Sonic's face as he took his finger and slowly guided it towards the angel's privates.

"You ASSHOLE!", growled Sonic as he charged full speed ahead at Scourge. Before he was even bale to land an attack on the molestful green hedgehog, Stocking interlaced her right leg around Scourge and flipped him over. Then launched her foot into his backside sending him sky high.

Sonic came to a screeching halt in sudden shock as the gothic angel grabbed Stripe 1, and waited for Scourge to land. Before he was able to come out of his dazed state, he was slashed in the back by Stocking as he tumbled onto the ground. A flesh wound appeared on his back as he staggered to his knees, fighting through the pain.

"B-Babe?", stammered Sonic while shocked that Stocking had gotten so strong. The gothic angel went over towards Scourge as she grabbed him by his throat before looking at him dead in his eye. She gave him a rather demonic look for such a lovely angel…

"If you ever put your hands on me again…I'll cut off your dick and make you eat it…", she whispered. She then slammed the green hedgehog on the ground as something green and shiny popped out from his coat pocket. Stocking picked it up off the ground as it was his chaos emerald that he stole. "I'll be taking this as your punishment…", she said as she walked away from the beaten hedgehog.

Danny eventually came towards Sonic as the two of them saw Scourge on the ground, rolled over in pain. Stocking walked over to the blue hedgehog and closed his mouth while handing him the chaos emerald that she got from Scourge. "I think he's got the message guys, let's go home…", she said in a monotone voice that had both Sonic and Danny sweat dropping in fear.

_**~ An hour later ~**_

The Shayden City News came on as authorities were able to apprehend Scourge as well as treat his flesh wound, he would be jailed in Shayden Max Security for the time being. While watching the news segment Stocking sat with her arms folded while glaring at the image of the green hedgehog.

"Asshole…", she growled as Sonic was sitting on the other side of the couch; scared out of his mind. Mother Maggie came in as she watched the police send off the green hedgehog to a high-tech prison cell that he would never escape from. She then smiled as she saw the green chaos emerald that Stocking had placed on the table.

"Hm-hm, well we all hope that punk gets what he deserves. I congratulate you two on a job well done of ridding our city of his presence.", smiled the elder woman.

"W-Well by us you mean Stocking, she's the one who gave that jerk what he deserves…", said Sonic while laughing nervously.

"I'm just glad that you're not an asshole like he was babe, how dare he try to touch me!", grumbled the goth still fuming over the thought of Scourge trying to molest her.

"Aren't we all?", replied the hedgehog.

_**~ Meanwhile in Shayden Max Security prison ~**_

Scourge was thrown in his special cell as the guards locked the door so he could never escape, again. He grasped onto the bars of the gate as he sneers at the readers. "Don't think you've seen the last of my green ass! I'll be back for Act 2, COUNT ON IT BITCHES! MAHAHAHAHA!"

"_**Clap ya hands! Clap ya hands! Clap-clap-clap-clap ya hands!**_"

_**~ END of ACT 1! ~**_

**A.N: Nice! Three chaos emeralds and Sonic and Stocking kick Scourge's ass. Just like he said, this won't be his last appearance, but if he ever touches Stocking again, he can forget about having children. Now with this chapter out of the way, here's a list of all my fanfics that are being turned into a series…**

_**Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: **__(Installments: 3. Specials: 3.)_

_Sonic plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt!, SPSG: One Million Heavens!, SPSG: I am SHADOW!, Be My Angel: Love Letters to Stocking!, Knuckles plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt!, SPSG Saga!_

_**Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog: **__(Installments: 2. Specials: TBA.)_

_Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog!, Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog Returns!_

_**Sonic & Stocking Anarchy: **__(Installments: 2. Specials: 0.)_

_Sonic & Stocking Anarchy!, Love & Bondage: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy 2!_

_**Sonic Riders of Daten City (New Series): **__(Installments: Pending.)_

_**Sonic Layton (New Series): **__(Installments: Pending.)_

**The rest will just be one shot installments until otherwise. Till then keep on reading, and Act 2 will be coming up shortly!**


	6. S&S Ep 3 Act 2: The Ghostfoot Clan!

_Shayden City…_

_A town where everyone is either Goth or Emo, while many others are just your average citizens living in a creepy and eerie city. However two heroes from the neighboring town of Daten City have changed that, as they have had a history with fighting ghosts and mentally unstable demons. _

_But now a possible new threat is about to arise from this city, as a clan of old school, sword wielding, speed breaking ghost ninja, are about to take Shayden by storm…_

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 3 Act 2: The Ghostfoot Clan! ****

_**~ Maggie Mansion ~**_

Stocking was on the floor in the living room reading one of her usual 'Gothic Styles Monthly' issues while enjoying a small lollipop. She flipped through a few pages as she perked up at some of the clothes that they had inside. Minutes later Sonic came along and gave the gothic angel a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin' sweetness.", he said in his usual tone with a smile.

"Good morning baby…", she replied as she sat up to read her magazine. The blue hedgehog went towards the other side of the couch to do some stretching, he also jogged in place so he could stay in top form for any ghost hunting assignments that he and Stocking may have. A little while later Mother Maggie came into the room wearing an 18th century gothic style dress, which was black and came all the way down towards her ankles.

She smiled as she saw her two favorite ghost hunters before her. "Good morning youngin's.", she smiled, "I talked to Garterbelt about your latest accomplishments since you've been here, he says he's rather pleased with all the work you two have been doing…"

"Good for him…", Stocking replied as if she could care less.

"Huh, that's interesting. How's he been lately…?", Sonic asked.

"Pretty good.", Maggie replied, "He still tells me that the other angel with him is doing her half-assed best to gather up heaven coins though, but other than that…things are good."

"Yeah, that's my sister alright…", groaned the gothic angel.

"Y'know now that I think about it, we already have about 10 or 12 heavens from here already, right?", wondered Sonic as he scratched the back of his head.

"I do believe that's the number you two currently have with you…", said the elder woman.

"Only because the ghosts here are total cheaps! Every time we kill one, we end up only netting one or two of em', which is total bullshit if ya ask me…", sweat dropped Stocking while flipping another page.

"Who knows babe, maybe we might get lucky this time around.", shrugged the hedgehog.

"Dear Sonic's right, don't give up just yet. This town may not be as big as Daten City, but there's plenty of ghosts here to keep you both busy.", said Mother Maggie with a small smirk. As if on cue a sudden sound of a thunderbolt was heard, as the squawk of Norris was heard throughout the mansion. "I shall go fetch Norris my lady…", said Charles who was coming out from the kitchen area at the time. Stocking finished reading her magazine as she got up from the floor, she saw the confident smirk that Sonic had as she was trying to hide hers…

"See what I mean?", said the blue hedgehog while folding his arms. Charles brought the burnt and crispy Norris to perch on Mother Maggie's arm, as she flicked the side of his head. A small note popped out from his mouth as it rolled over on the floor, the note itself said "_**Ninja**_".

"Well what do ya know…? This one might actually be a bit of a challenge!", smirked Sonic while going back to do some more quick stretching.

"I might have to agree with you on this one babe, whatever ghost we gotta fight this time might give us a run for our money…", replied Stocking while reading the note.

"Oh come now, I think you two will do a fine job on this one. Plus you've got your work cut out for you here so hop to it youngin's!", said Maggie in an upbeat tone.

_**~ A few minutes later ~**_

Sonic and Stocking were walking around the city as it looked a bit more deserted than usual. They knew that a ghost was somewhere in the area but didn't have the slightest clue where to look. "So, we gotta fight some ghost ninja eh? They may be speedy and fast, but I'm the true king of speed here!", said the hedgehog with a smirk.

"No doubt. But if I know ninja, they'll probably be like those low-budget ones you'd see on those old school kung fu movies…", shrugged the gothic angel.

"They might be dressed in all black and carry katana with them. If that's the case, then those guys will be toast when they see you in action!", said Sonic.

"Aww, thanks baby.", blushed Stocking as she gave the hedgehog a kiss. The two of them patrolled the city some more looking for any sign of ghost ninja, when three shady figures carrying katana peeked from behind a wall. They all looked at each other before nodding and used a smoke bomb to make themselves disappear.

_**~ Inside a temple just north of the city ~**_

A ninja carrying two black katana on his back was sitting in the middle of the room with his legs crossed. There were two flames that sat on both sides of the table that was in front of him, as he was writing some kind of scroll. Suddenly two smoke clouds appeared as they turned out to be two ninja, as they both kneeled before the ninja behind the table.

"_Hai-ten-uzi-fogi-bein! _(Have you brought me some good news?)", asked the ninja. The other two nodded as they both took out a small scroll and placed it on the table.

They then opened them up to reveal a drawing of both Sonic and Stocking. The ninja behind the table looked at them for a moment before sitting back down. "_Bei-zo-chin-aso-gi! _(Good work. Make sure you let the others know, including…her.)", the head ninja replied as he pointed at a picture on the far side of the room.

The two ninja looked at the picture as it had a girl on it. Her hair was scarlet with purple streaks, as she had mini pigtails while the rest was down towards her waist. She had copper eyes while wearing a black and red katana on her back, but wait, doesn't that girl look kinda familiar?

Both of the kneeled down ninja nodded as they used smoke bombs to disappear. Afterwards the head ninja looked at the painting of Stocking as a smirk appeared under his mask.

"_Kai-sho-zen-tu-yao!_" (She'll be a perfect match for this one…)", he said.

_**~ Back in Shayden ~**_

The heroic couple now found themselves at an intersection close towards the heart of the city, as there still wasn't a sign of any people. This concerned Sonic a little bit because this intersection had the most people around it during this time, but for some reason or another, was rather quiet. Suddenly Stocking stopped in her tracks as she looked around for a moment.

"What's wrong babe?", asked Sonic as he himself stopped as well. There was a rather gentle breeze in the air as the gothic angel looked to her left, and then to her right.

She then stripped off her stockings as they transformed into Stripe 1 and 2. "Someone's here…", she said in a monotone voice as the breeze picked up. Sonic looked around as well to see just what Stocking was talking about, suddenly his left ear started twitching as he felt something zoom past him from behind.

"You're right…", he replied as he stood in his fighting pose. Small green leaves began to swirl around in the air as both Sonic and Stocking were ready for whatever may, or may not have been coming their way. Suddenly there was a battle cry as the gothic angel swung her katana at the source of the noise, clashing her blade with someone else's.

A ghost ninja…

The girl let off a smirk as she kicked the ghost ninja in the face before double slashing his torso. Afterwards he blew up in a puff of smoke, never to be heard from again. "Sneaking up on a lady will get your ass cut...", the goth said nonchalantly while flipping her dark blue hair.

"I don't think we're done yet.", said the hedgehog as he heard rushing footsteps coming his way. Suddenly three more ghost ninja with a katana on their back phased in on one knee in front of the duo. Stocking readied her blades as they unsheathed their swords. "_Bein-zu-goa-ping! _(That's the girl that Master was talking about!)", said one of the ninja to the other.

"_Yao-se-ru-gon-dai-be! _(Then let us bring him her head!)", replied the other. The three ghost ninja charged at Stocking as she stood there with a glare in her eyes. "Wanna dance boys?", she said with a small smirk as she dodged an upward swing from one of the ninja, as she slashed another in his back causing him to flip over and fall towards the ground.

Sonic jumped in and sent the injured ninja sky high with a Spin-Dash, then activated his angelic ring and smacked him down with an axe kick. That ninja smacked against the ground and blew up in a puff of smoke. "Too easy!", smirked the hedgehog while the other two were busy fighting Stocking.

She clashed her blades with the both of them only for a few seconds, then sweep kicked one of the ninja before he was able to make a slash at her. She stabbed that ghost in the chest before quickly pulling out her katana, as he exploded the moment it happened.

"One more left…", she smirked as she looked at the trembling ghost ninja that held his katana loosely. Drops of sweat started to appear under his mask as he slowly backed away from the incoming goth. "Hey pal! If I were you, I'd take off while the getting is good. Your friends are toast, which means you'll be if you try to fight us!", smirked Sonic.

The ghost ninja dropped his sword and smashed a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared, not wanting to end up like his dead friends. Stocking slipped her namesake back on as a drop of sweat appeared on her forehead. "Meh, that wasn't even enough to be much of a challenge…", she said in a disappointed tone.

"I know right? You basically owned them the moment the battle started.", Sonic shrugged.

"Which is why the bell should be ringing, so why don't I hear anything…?", wondered the goth.

"I think the ghosts we just killed were just a bunch of flunkies. The big cheese must still be out there somewhere, so the bell won't ring until we get him.", replied the hedgehog. Suddenly three Shayden heavens clinked on the ground as Stocking picked them up.

"If I know most ninja bosses, they usually don't show their but-ugly faces until midnight. Anyway let's head back to Maggie and tell her the news.", said the gothic angel. As the two of them were walking back towards the way they came, a scarlet haired figure stood hiding as she watched Sonic and Stocking walk off in the distance.

"So her stockings turn into katana whenever she's ready to fight? Maybe she might be a challenge for me after all…", it said.

_**~ Later that night ~**_

"Ah! So is that what happened?", asked Mother Maggie while taking a sip of wine from her glass.

"Uh-huh.", Sonic replied, "Stocking took em' out without a beat of sweat! I always knew my baby was strong but damn…" The gothic angel giggled a bit as she smooched the hedgehog. "You're so sweet, my love.", she purred as she rubbed his neck in a sensual way.

"Hmm…if the head ninja ghost is still out there, then he may turn out to be much more powerful than the other ones that you dealt with…", said the elder woman.

"That's usually the case with bosses…", replied Stocking nonchalantly.

"Do you know any info about em' by any chance?", asked Sonic. Maggie pondered just a little bit about it until something came to her…

"I believe so…", she replied, "This clan of ninja ghosts is known as the Ghostfoot Clan. They were a rather elite band of rogue ninja back during the feudal Japan era. However before the era ended something happened that caused them to disband. Many of the clansmen were killed while others slain themselves due to the loss of their friends. However today, the ghosts of those ninja have come back, but they're not as strong as they once were…"

"Well that explains why we were able to beat em' so easily.", the angel replied.

"That's true, but don't underestimate them quite yet youngin's. They may have suffered a powerful blow, but that doesn't mean they're any less dangerous…", said Maggie.

"We know that.", replied Sonic.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head over to Orange Drop for some of their special ice custard. I heard its delish!", said Stocking while perking up at that last part. She and Sonic went back out as Charles came into the room, holding a tray with another glass of wine on it.

"They seem to be a rather adventurous couple, wouldn't you say my lady?", he asked with a small smile.

"Indeed. Young love is so passionate and pure, I think those two will stay together for a long time…", replied Mother Maggie while taking a sip of wine from her glass.

_**~ Meanwhile at Orange Drop ~**_

Danny was working the late shift as usual, as he was sweeping up the floors making sure that the store would be neat and tidy for tomorrow. He suddenly looked up as he saw Sonic and Stocking enter through the doors. "Oh, hey guys! Been a while since I've seen you.", said the gothic teen.

"Hello Danny boy, got anything good for me tonight?", asked Stocking while smirking and raising a brow.

"You're flirting with me in front of your husband?! Stocking, I'm surprised at you!", said the boy, pretending to be shocked.

"She's just teasing dude, you know she wouldn't do that to me.", grinned Sonic as he patted Danny on the back. The boy put the broom away as he was ready to take Stocking's order. "So what can I get my favorite girl tonight…?", he asked.

"I want that new ice custard you guys have! I bet it's just delish as everyone else says it is!", squealed the gothic angel while jumping up and down like a little kid.

"That, I can do!", smirked Danny as he went over towards the custard mixer and prepared the frozen treat. Sonic was pondering what Mother Maggie had said about the Ghostfoot Clan, but she never told him what their role was during the time that they were alive.

"_(If they were a rogue clan of ninja, then they probably did some pretty illegal stuff that got them kicked out of whatever village they were from…)_" A few minutes later Danny brought the frozen custard over to Stocking as she drooled in excitement. "Alright, here it is!", he said in a slightly spontaneous way, as Sonic snapped out from his trance to get ready to pay the boy.

"How much I owe ya dude…?", he asked in his usual tone.

"No worries Sonic, my boss is out for the night so it's on the house.", Danny replied.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!", squealed Stocking some more as she hugged the boy with her free arm, then sat at the table to enjoy her frozen snack. While that was taking place, Sonic wondered if Danny knew anything about the Ghostfoot Clan…

"Y'know, this may seem like an odd question but…did Maggie ever tell you anything about a clan of ninja who died known as the Ghostfoot Clan?", asked the hedgehog.

Danny thought for a brief moment as he scratched his head. "Ghostfoot Clan?", he questioned. "Not sure if I'm familiar with them, why?"

"Well we were out this morning investigating some ghost trouble in the downtown area, until we saw these four ghost ninja come from outta nowhere. Stocking handled them like a pro, but after we defeated them, the bell didn't ring at all.", Sonic replied.

Danny thought that was strange that the bell didn't ring, because it started ringing during the time they fought that ghost black widow a while back. "So after you killed those guys the bell didn't ring at all?!", asked the teen in confusion.

"Nope. Not even a slight 'ding'!", shrugged the hedgehog.

"If that's the case, then maybe the main ghost must still be out there.", said Danny.

"That's what we told Maggie when we gave her this story.", Sonic replied.

"…Well he can't be too far if you fought his flunkies downtown. There's rarely any people out here tonight so you two should head down there and check it out!", stated the boy.

"Heh-heh…we might be in for one hell of a battle, but I'm down if my baby is!", smirked the hedgehog while glancing at Stocking. She had savored as much of the ice custard as she could, as it slid down her throat. "Sooo sweet!", she said in a giddy fashion as she threw the foam cup away.

"Hey! Sonic was just telling me how you handled those ghost ninja downtown this morning...", smiled Danny.

"Yeah, but they were weak as hell. Sneaking up on a skilled swordswoman angel like me, what kinda bitch-ass move was that…", replied the gothic angel nonchalantly.

"Well we know their boss will be downtown, so let's head down there and take down this so-called rogue clan!", smirked Sonic while doing some quick stretching.

"I'll be rooting for you guys!", said Danny as the duo made their way towards the door. It was around 11:45 at night as the couple looked ahead at the misty streets of Shayden City. There wasn't a soul in sight as they both started to get that funny little feeling they had this morning.

Suddenly Sonic spotted a figure in the misty distance carrying a katana on its back. That figure spotted them as it suddenly turned tail and ran. "Hey YOU! GET BACK HERE!", shouted the hedgehog as he along with Stocking dashed after the figure. The strange figure ran through the intersection before coming towards a street that would take it downtown. The hedgehog sped after the figure with the gothic angel in tow, as the two gave chase.

The figure leaped into the air as it wall-jumped towards the top of one of the smaller buildings in the city. "So you're another one of those ghost lackeys, eh?", smirked Sonic.

"Let's get em' baby!", replied Stocking. The two of them wall-jumped towards the smaller building that the figure had jumped on, as they landed on the roof of said building. The figure kept on running until it stopped for a brief moment, then reached into its pockets and whipped out four shuriken in each hand. It flung the shuriken at the duo as Stocking whipped off her namesake and deflected the spinning stars.

The figure flipped off the building as it landed on the ground and kept running. Sonic and the gothic angel jumped off the building as well, as they too landed on the ground and kept running after the figure. Pretty soon they were all heading towards the heart of the city once again, as the area had a huge kanji symbol for the world "Honor" on the pavement of the four-way intersection.

The figure stopped in the middle of the intersection, as it turned around to see Sonic and Stocking still hot on its trail. "This game of tag is getting a bit boring, so you ready to throw in the towel and call it a day?", shrugged the hedgehog while smirking and raising a brow.

"We've got you cornered bitch, so tell us who you are!", demanded Stocking while pointing Stripe 1 at the figure. The figure turned out to be a woman as she tore her mask off to reveal her face. Her scarlet hair with purple highlights and mini pigtails fluttered into the gentle breeze that had appeared. Her outfit was stealth-like as she wore black leggings with a red vest and knee-high ninja sandals.

Her copper eyes gazed at the duo as their eyes widened at the sight of the girl that they were chasing. "Wait a sec' babe…", stammered Sonic, "Why do I get the feeling we've seen this girl before somewhere before…?"

"I'm not sure…", she replied, "Unless…"

_**~ Flashback to the rave party ~**_

_The place was bumpin' n' jumpin', as remixes from "J-Pop" and other genres were playing all over the club. Neon lights and spotlights were flashing all over, as ravers were dancing like crazy to some drum & bass beats as well. Sonic and Stocking immediately took to the floor as the DJ was spinning tracks in a small podium above the club floor._

_They looked up at the podium and saw a girl with copper eyes, scarlet hair with purple streaks and mini pigtails, while the rest of the hair was waist length. (Shorter than Stocking's.) "Hey babe, is that her?", asked Sonic as he pointed to the girl on the podium._

_Stocking looked up at the girl as if she was unsure herself. "I…think so. Maggie did say that her granddaughter was one of the DJ's here…", shrugged the gothic angel._

_**~ Flashback over ~**_

Both Sonic and Stocking looked at each other in complete shock. "MAGGIE'S GRANDDAUGHTER IS A RAVE PARTYING NINJA?!", they said in unison. They looked back at the girl as she was prepared to fight after unsheathing her sword. "_(That's her! That's the girl the others were talking about.)_", she said to herself.

Sonic and Stocking stood their ground as they were prepared to fight the girl. "Hey! Aren't you Maggie's granddaughter? The one we saw at the club a few nights back?", asked the hedgehog. The girl gripped her sword a bit tighter as she glared at the speedy blue hedgehog.

"How do you know that?!", she growled, "Were you spying on me?!"

"Spying on you, what kinda bullshit is that?! Maggie told us that you were one of the DJ's at that party and told us to tell you 'hi' if we saw you.", replied Stocking while gripping her blade.

"And a better question would be; why are you rollin' with these ghostfoot guys anyway…?", shrugged Sonic.

"That is NONE of your business!", sneered the girl, "I bet you two are spies, because I've never seen you before in this city. And I don't know how you both know my grandmother, but if you know what's good for you, you'll leave now!"

"Look bitch! This is our home now, so we ain't goin' NO damn where! Ya got dat?!", growled Stocking while whipping out Stripe 2.

"Heh-heh, figured you'd say that…", smirked the scarlet haired ninja. She suddenly whistled using two fingers as a good 40 or so ghost ninja appeared, with two sumo-like ones behind them. Sonic's ring started to glow, as his angelic aura and halo appear over his head.

"I don't think she'll listen to us without a fight.", said the hedgehog.

"Ugh! It's always like that with these guys…", groaned the gothic angel.

"You two will suffer the wrath of my master's army! Ghostfoot Clan! ATTACK!" The scarlet haired girl pointed her katana at the duo as the ghost ninja charged at them with their swords raised high. At just the right moment Sonic and Stocking dodged out of the way of incoming slashes from the front end ninja.

Sonic took the left side as he quickly spun into a high speed ball. He slammed into the ghost ninja that were running towards him as they were sent into the sky by his Spin-Dash attack. He skidded to a stop as he sweep-kicked one incoming ghost ninja, then leaped out of the way as his friends crashed on top of him; thus causing them all to explode.

Stocking slashed one of the ninja that tried to swipe her, while crossing blades with two others. She sliced off one of the ghost ninja's arms as it blew up along with him, before turning around to stab the other through the chest. "Weak ass punks!", she growled as she flipped over an incoming ghost ninja. He smacked onto the ground as his legs was gapped open, in front of the gothic angel herself.

Drops of sweat started to appear on his face as a devious smirk appeared on hers. She raised her blade while looking at his risen 'member', because he got a good view of her blue and white stripped panties.

"You like what you see?", she asked as the ghost ninja blushed and nodded his head. Stocking raised her blade over her head as the ghost ninja then started screaming for dear life.

"STOCKING SLASH OF DEATH!", she yelled as she sliced off the stiffened cock of the screaming ghost ninja, thus causing him as well as his chopped off 'friend' to explode. The scarlet haired girl saw the action that was going on while two of the sumo-like ninja stood by her side. "That dark haired girl is stronger than I thought…", said the girl, "She'll definitely be a problem for us and my master. You two, deal with her."

Sonic tossed up several more ghost ninja with his Homing Attack, as Stocking slashed many more that were coming her way. One by one, the ghost ninja army was dropping like flies. After the hedgehog finished off the last of the small fry ghost ninja, he was suddenly grabbed by one of the sumo-like ones that remained.

"Gah-HEY!", he shouted while struggling to break free. Stocking saw this as she ran to her husband's aid, and slashed at the sumo ghost ninja that was holding him in a choke hold position. That ninja was knocked down while avoiding the swipe of the angel's katana, as he let Sonic go while landing on his feet.

"Thanks babe!", he smirked while giving Stocking a thumbs up. She smiled for a moment before looking at the sumo ninja ghost before them. That ghost unsheathed its blades as it charged at the duo, at the last second both the hedgehog and angel leaped into the air as they combined their attacks together.

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", they shouted as Sonic smacked the sumo ghost ninja with an axe kick, while Stocking used a downward slash. The two landed next to each other as the ghost sumo ninja had lights coming from its own body, before exploding into a blast of smoke like the rest of the ghosts did. The scarlet haired ninja as was the other sumo-like ninja were the only ones left, as the couple still had enough power left to deal out more anarchy.

"As much as I'd like to play some more, this is really starting to bore me to death. So why not come back with us and we'll explain everything, eh?", shrugged Sonic.

"Hmph! Like you would expect me to just give up that easily, wouldn't you…?!", sneered the girl.

"You and your asshole clan is starting to piss me da fock off! So I'm gonna kick your ass first, and then ask questions later!", growled Stocking.

"Stocking WAIT-!" However it was too late as the gothic angel charged at the scarlet haired ninja. She was prepared to make a slash at the girl, until the tip of her blue-white katana was caught by an unknown figure. It had dark blue hair just like Stocking's while wearing a pale blue kimono, meaning that Stocking's eyes as well as the scarlet haired girl's widened, by the sight of said figure…

"I do believe that this has gone on long enough you two.", said the elder woman.

"Maggie?!/Nana?!", said Stocking/the ninja girl in unison.

"Whoa…didn't see that one coming…", said Sonic as he looked like his mind had been blown. Stocking stood down as the elder sorceress let go of the blade, then turned her attention towards the scarlet haired female ninja. "Sandra, what's all this rubbish about my dear? Ever since your mother died you've become a completely different person…", said the elder woman.

"Sandra?", questioned Sonic.

"That's your name?", added Stocking. As she placed her namesake back on. Sandra had a disappointed look on her face as she looked down at the ground. "Dammit…this wasn't supposed to happen…", she growled.

"What wasn't supposed to happen…? The fact that you lied to me about becoming a sorceress just like I did, or the fact that you're still mad that your mother before you got the chance to really have a close relationship with her…?", asked Maggie.

"Does that really matter right now?!", cried Sandra, "It's all my father's fault that she's gone! He should've been able to save her, but he said he didn't have enough power to do so!"

"Yes that may have been the case, but my daughter was a fighter. The same way that you were when she first brought you over to my house when you were born. She knew that you would become a strong woman one day, and you have. You can't blame your father for what he couldn't do, though he couldn't save her, your mother gave her life to save you.", said the elder woman.

Sandra's eyes widened at the full truth that Mother Maggie was giving her, afterwards she dropped her sword as she fell to her knees. "Nana…it's just not fair!", she wined, "If he loved her so much, then why wasn't he able to save her?! Why couldn't it have been ME?!"

"Sweet child…", said the elder woman as she hugged the poor girl, "She loved you with all her heart and soul, as well as your own father did. Now I know what you think he did wasn't right, but he did everything in his power to save the woman he loved. His heart is broken in more pieces than you could ever imagine because of this, however that doesn't mean that he doesn't want you to live your life to the fullest."

"And that's what life's all about! Living it to the fullest! That's the number one rule I go by every day, which is why I enjoy running so much.", smiled Sonic, trying to add comfort to the situation.

"Well that makes sense, since you are the fastest thing on the planet.", sweat dropped Stocking while smiling as well. The elder woman dried Sandra's tears as she looked into the girl's eyes.

"See? Even my youngin's here want you to live life to its absolute best. So stop all this tomfoolery with these ghosts and live to your heart's content. Besides, didn't you have a dream of being a DJ for a club when you got older?", asked Maggie.

"Well…" Sandra looked away for a moment as she thought back to the time she was at RAVE 24, and had the time of her life spinning and mixing tracks. A small smile appeared on her face as she held onto that happy moment; as if all this time she was using being a ninja for a gang of ghosts was going to fill the void of not having a mother, when her wish was for her daughter to live life to its fullest even if she wasn't there. "Nana…", said the girl as she looked at Maggie with small tears in her eyes.

"Sandra…", said the elder, as she went to hug her granddaughter again. Sonic and Stocking looked at the happy moment of the two of them, as warm smiles filled their faces. "Kinda brings a tear to your eye y'know…?", said the blue hedgehog while wiping his own eye.

"Aww, baby are you crying?", asked the gothic angel as she rubbed the back of Sonic's shoulders. Mother Maggie and her granddaughter were having their tender moment of togetherness, until it was suddenly short-lived by the arrival of Sandra's ninja master. "**Hai…isn't this touching…?**", he said in a dark tone, "**Sandra, I am rather disappointed in your failure for this mission. For that, you must pay…**"

"I don't think so!", sneered Sonic as his angel aura kicked into high gear.

_**~ "FLY AWAY" ~**_

"Maggie, take your granddaughter and go! Me and my hubby can handle this asshole.", said Stocking while whipping off her namesake; transforming it into Stripe 1 and 2.

"Of course.", replied the elder woman. Maggie helped up Sandra as the two of them started heading towards the street that would take them back to the mansion. "Nana? Just who are those two? They told me that they know you and stay with you, is that true?", asked the scarlet haired girl.

"Yes, my child. They are Sonic and Stocking Anarchy. Our newest heroes of this city!", replied the elder woman as she looked back at them with a smirk. Sonic and his gothic angel wife stood side by side as they were prepared to go toe to toe with the head ninja of the Ghostfoot Clan…

"**Ah, so you're the ones who have been giving my men a hard time…? Tis' a pleasure to meet the two of you face to face like this…**", said the head ghost ninja.

"Look pal, Sandra doesn't work for you anymore! So unless you wanna embarrass yourself like your other friends did, you'll high-tail outta here before we really get mad!", growled the hedgehog.

"**Hm…heh-heh-heh. Is that supposed to be a threat?**", smirked the ghost ninja.

"We JUST SAID leave asshole! What part of that shit don't you get?!", growled Stocking.

"**Fools! You may have dealt with my clan, but I on the other hand…am far more powerful than you may realize…**", said the head ninja as he unsheathed both of his katana from his back.

"Yeah, like we've ever heard that one before.", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Get ready dipshit! Your ass is OURS!", sneered the gothic angel as she gripped both of her swords.

"**Very well, if you wish to go to the other side then I shall grant that wish…!**" said the head ghost ninja as he charged at the couple with his katana in front of him, ready to slice them up.

"Is that SO?! Well then, let's see you try it!", smirked Sonic as he and Stocking charged at the ghost ninja. The two of them leaped at the head ghost ninja as soon as they both got close enough…

"REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", they both shouted in unison.

_**~ END of ACT 2! ~**_

**A.N: Man, this was a lengthy chapter. I tried to make the whole grandmother/granddaughter scene as dramatic as possible, but non too gushy. With Maggie's granddaughter a sword swinging ninja, could Stocking give her a few tips on how to become an ace swordswoman like herself?**

**As for the cliffhanging outcome, Sonic and Stocking did defeat the head ghost ninja and scored 8 Shayden heavens in the process.**

_**~ Episode 3 Act 2 Ghost ~**_

**The Ghostfoot Clan: **_**Once a clan of rogue ninja in feudal japan, they were known as skilled and elite swordsman that stole things. Until something happened where the clan suffered a mighty blow. Now they haunt the downtown area of Shayden City until they were defeated by Sonic and Stocking.**_

**The next episode is next so stick around, okay?**


	7. S&S Ep 4 Act 1: Sound Off!

**A.N: Me again! Here's a quick rundown of my next projects after this one…**

**(First)**__**Blue Rosario! (a.k.a Blue Rosario Vampire)** _Sonic/Rosario+Vampire story_

**(Second)**__**Sonic Moonphase: A Vampire's Love! **_Sonic/Moon Phase story_

**(Third)**__**Knuckles plus Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt! **_Sonic/PSG story_

**(Fourth) Blue Steel: Sonic the Shinmei Hedgehog Returns! **_Sonic/Negima story_

**(Fifth) Love & Bondage: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy 2! **_Sonic/PSG story_

**I don't know if I'll do them in that order but they are my next projects on the list. BTW for 'Mysterious' on Fanfiction; When Scourge said he would return for "Act 2", it meant that he will be returning for Act 2 of a future episode.**

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 4 Act 1: Sound Off! ****

_**~ Maggie Mansion, 8:05 a.m. ~**_

Stocking was just putting the whipped cream topping on her morning sundae, before placing a small cherry at the very top. A hungry look appeared on her face as heart shapes soon flowed through her eyes. She looked at the magnificent work of art that was sitting before her, as she grabbed the nearest piece of silverware she could find.

She then took one spoonful of her newest creation as a look of total ecstasy filled her face, as well as her body. "YUMMYYY! Ice creamy goodness, come to ME!", hummed the happy goth as she took another spoonful of her favorite morning sweet treat.

Sonic came into the kitchen as he let off a yawn while doing some stretching. He then noticed Stocking while she was gorging herself with her ice cream sundae, afterwards he approached her with a small smirk on his lips. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, getting a sudden gasp out of her.

"Morning sweetness…", said the hedgehog in a soft tone earning him a small giggle from the girl.

"Someone's up bright n' early, did you enjoy last night?", Stocking asked in a sensual tone.

"Why wouldn't I…? You were tingling as much as I was babe.", smiled Sonic.

"I know…especially when you flipped me over and licked my-"

"Good morning youngin's! It's so nice to see you two up at the crack of dawn.", said Mother Maggie as she entered the kitchen wearing a dark robe that her late husband bought.

"Hiya! Didn't know you'd be up this early in the morning.", shrugged Sonic while sweat dropping.

"Speaking of, how's Sandra doing anyway…?", asked the angel.

"Oh she's doing good, great actually. You see after you two dealt with that ghost ninja boss, I took her back here and used and eraser spell on her mind. So she has no memories of that ghostly clan Or what her mission was…", the elder woman replied. The fight against the ghost ninja boss was a fairly easy one, as Stocking pretty much had the upper hand. Sonic jumped in from time to time, as he assisted with the gothic angel they way a supportive husband would.

As if right on cue, the girl entered into the kitchen wearing another of Maggie's robes that her husband bought her. "Hi Nana…", she said in somewhat of a groggy tone.

"Mornin' child, go ahead and take a seat while I whip ya'll some breakfast.", smiled Maggie. Stocking grabbed her delicious sundae as she placed it on the table, while giving a spoon to Sonic. "So how are ya feelin'…?", the hedgehog asked.

"Okay, I guess…", Sandra replied, "I don't remember too much of anything, but other than that I'm okay."

"That's good to hear.", Sonic smiled as he plopped a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"So, what's the lead on where the next chaos emerald could be…?", asked Maggie while whipping up some pancake batter and turning on the stove.

"Err, we haven't gotten to that yet…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Then that means another ghost probably has it…eh, pretty sure he'll show is ass sooner or later…", replied Stocking after swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh! You two fight ghosts?", asked Sandra causing both Sonic and his gothic wife to depan and sweat drop. "I think that eraser spell worked a lil' too well…", he whispered.

"Either that or she's dumb as heel…", she replied.

"Yes, they both fight ghosts.", the elder woman answered, "In fact ever since they moved here, they've been doing a rather wonderful job of keeping our people safe. Including you and I…"

"Ah! That's great news Nana!", replied Sandra as a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Since you're not with those ninja douchers anymore, what are you gonna do now?", Stocking asked. The scarlet haired girl looked confused and dumbfounded at the question that Stocking had asked. "Ugh, shit…", she muttered, "Forgot she was mind washed…"

Sonic then pondered something, as he remembered when he and Stocking fought Sandra, that she had a red and black katana with her. Since the Ghostfoot Clan was no longer existent, why not gain her as an ally…? "Hey Maggie, I've got an idea! When you two came back did you happen to get her sword?", he asked the elder woman.

"Oh, my granddaughter's sword? Yes, I believe I did!", she replied.

"How come you asked her that baby?", Stocking wondered.

"I was thinkin' that since you're an ace swordswoman and know more about the style, why not train Sandra so she can fight ghosts as well as we do!", replied Sonic with enthusiasm.

"Um, I guess. But doesn't she already know how to use a sword? She did almost try to kill us that time.", shrugged the gothic angel.

"That was before her memory was washed clean. But with your expertise she'll be a katana master in no time flat! Plus we can use her as backup in case we run into trouble, though I doubt we'll have to worry about that.", the blue hedgehog replied.

Mother Maggie had just finished up cooking breakfast; which consisted of eggs, pancakes, sausage, toast, and orange juice. They then all sat down to enjoy the meal as Stocking was thinking about considering training Sandra. "_(I guess I could train her, but she'll never be as good as me. Though I've never actually seen her in action before Maggie dry cleaned her brain…)_", she thought.

_**~ Sometime later in the afternoon ~**_

Danny was on his way to the household to see his favorite couple like he usually does, until he spotted a gathering of clouds hanging over the roof of the mansion. He stopped for a moment and looked at them, until a bolt of lightning struck the building, and into the body of a certain cockatoo.

"Sounds like the call of another ghost…", smiled the gothic teen as he knocked on the front door. A moment later it opened up as Charles was standing on the other side.

The butler nodded as the boy had his permission to walk in; thus he did, afterwards he saw Sonic and Stocking, but the other girl that was with them he didn't recognize.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you had company over.", said Danny while scratching his head.

"Hey dude!", Sonic waved, "Actually this is Maggie's granddaughter, Sandra." The scarlet haired girl looked up at the boy before blushing a little due to his looks. "H-Hi…", she said in a soft and shy tone.

"So what brings you by around these parts Danny boy…?", asked Stocking in a nonchalant tone.

"Eh, I was on my way here like usual, until I heard some thunder outside. So I'm guessing we've got ourselves another ghost to deal with…?", the boy replied.

"Certainly youngin's.", said the elder woman as she walked into the room with her burnt-to-a-crisp bird on her arm. She then gave him a light flick on his side as he spat out another note, it rolled onto the floor as Sonic picked it up. "Noise?", questioned the blue hedgehog, "Not sure where to go with this one…"

"I wish those old farts in heaven made a lil' more sense than this…", groaned the gothic angel.

"Well you two, according to my resources there's been some ruckus goin' on near Music Plant Boulevard. Some of the audio equipment that the stores over there carry have been eaten, or torn apart. I'm not sure what ghost you'll be dealing with this time, but I can say he sure has a thing for music.", said Maggie.

"Well he just hit a sour note with us, c'mon sweets let's handle our business!", smirked Sonic.

"Right behind ya babe, I bet that asshole wouldn't know a 12-inch cut if it focked him right in the balls…", snickered Stocking as she followed him right out the door. Mother Maggie saluted the duo as they closed the door behind them, afterwards Sandra turned her attention on her…

"Hey Nana?", said the girl.

"What is it child…?", replied the elder woman.

"Do those two always fight, um…ghosts?", she asked.

"They do. In fact Sonic and Stocking are from the city nearby known as Daten City, their mentor and I are good friends, which is why he allowed them to come live with me because of our ghost problem…", said Mother Maggie.

"That, and the fact that they kick ass!", smirked Danny while fist bumping.

"Well put Daniel…", sweat dropped the elder.

_**~ Meanwhile at the north district of Shayden City, Music Plant Blvd ~**_

Glass from the very music stories along that block was scattered all over the ground. Amplifiers were half destroyed while speakers were eaten right from out of their cords. The whole area looked as if it was hit by an out from nowhere tornado, as signs were torn from every way possible.

Suddenly in a small alleyway, a black-red figure with dark swirls appeared, as six stereo speakers were imbedded into its chest. (Almost like six-pack abs but with speakers instead.) The ghost had piano-like teeth and stood one-half a story high, as it looked around for any speakers or amplifiers he didn't get the chance to eat before. Of course before all this happened the block was occupied with people; mostly being potential and local rock bands from the city, but after this happened many of them cowered in fear and left as quick as they could.

The ghost took in a deep breath as he exhaled through his stereo abs, causing a blast of sound waves to appear, and shatter any more glass from buildings further down. This ghost had the power of sound at his disposal, as he could use his abs to produce sound shockwaves to blow his enemies away. Suddenly the ghost felt a presence behind him as he slowly turned around to see just who is was.

"There's a new invention called headphones have ya heard of em'?", shrugged Sonic while raising a brow. Stocking stood right beside him as the ghost let off a usual scary roar, which didn't faze the duo none the least.

The angel transformed her namesake into Stripes 1 and 2 as she twirled them around before putting them in a fighting position. "Any ideas honey?", she asked her hedgehog husband.

Sonic looked at the stereo speaker abs of the ghost as he pondered something. "Okay, it's got a six pack that looks like stereo speakers, teeth that look like an 88-key piano, annnd that's pretty much it."

"Attacking from the front would be too risky, so we gotta get him to let his guard down so we can smash this bitch!", said Stocking. The ghost growled at the couple before charging at them, that's when Sonic and Stocking leaped into the air as the ghost breathed in quickly, and unleashed sound shockwaves from its stereo abs.

The speedy blue hedgehog dashed around the ghost as he saw a small opening, he jumped into the air as he spun into a ball while activating his halo and angelic aura, then smacked the ghost in the back with his Homing Attack. While the ghost was tripped up Stocking went into the offensive as she got her katana ready to strike, but just before she was able to slash him, the ghost unleashed a sonic boom through his abs sending the goth crashing through the remainder of a music store.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!", growled Sonic as he zoomed towards the front and jumped into the air. Using his angelic power from his angel ring, he smacked the ghost in the face with a straight forwards punch. It stumbled a bit while trying to maintain its balance but Sonic stayed on its tail, during this time the angelic goth was using her own swords to help her towards the ground.

"This ghost is a total BITCH!", she growled as she completely got off the ground. Stocking looked at Sonic while ticking off the ghost even more to the point where it used another blast of its sound shockwaves. The blue hedgehog dashed out of the way as it smacked the ghost from behind with yet another Homing Attack. That's when an idea had hit the angel…

"_(If my hubby can keep him distracted long enough, that'll give me time to toss this asshole like a Cesar Salad!)_", she thought. She grabbed her swords as she attached them at the base of the hilt, then leaped into the air while the ghost still had his attention set on Sonic.

He of course saw Stocking in midair as the two of them exchanged winks with each other, as the ghost had no idea what was going to happen next.

As the ever-so-familiar "Fly Away" tune played in the background, Stocking's halo appeared as well as a devious smirk. "May the thunderous power from the garments of this holy delicate maiden strike down upon you, with great vengeance and furious anger!"

Sonic himself spun into a ball at high speed as he smashed himself into the backside of the ghost, causing it to groan in pain. "REPENT YOU MOTHERFOCKER!", they both shouted in unison as they bombarded the ghost with their attacks. They increased in velocity and speed as the ghost was feeling pain all throughout its body, with no way to defend itself; not even with the use of its sound shockwaves, the ghost succumbed to its attackers as bright lights started to appear from its body.

A horn was heard playing the 'Wah-Wah' whenever you mess up on something before exploding.

_****BOOOOM!****_

It was then followed by the sound of the tower bell that signified when a ghost was killed, just like the one at the church in Daten City. Six Shayden City heaven coins fell from the sky as Stocking snatched them up. "Another one bites the dust…", shrugged Sonic while doing some quick stretching of his hamstrings.

"Seriously, what kinda focking challenge was that?! This battle was too hoddamn easy…", groaned the gothic angel as she slipped her namesake back on.

"I'll admit that wasn't much of a challenge either, but still I had fun in the process.", said the hedgehog.

"Well we can have a bit more fun, after I diddle you of course…", smirked Stocking in a sexy tone.

"I like the sound of that…", replied Sonic in the same tone. Before the couple could walk away from the scene, something dark and shady was rising and morphing from the ground. Stocking looked over her shoulder at whatever was appearing as she was about to go for her stockings, thinking that it might be another ghost.

The figure rose completely from the ground as it was covered in a dark aura with dark orbs floating around it. It was all black and a pale shade of blue-purple, as it glanced its green eyes with red irises at the duo. Sonic's eyes widened to the point where they were almost about to jump out from his eyeballs. Something about this particular figure…looked very familiar…

"No…", said Sonic in a horrified tone. The figure glanced at Sonic in particular before glancing at Stocking, who already had Stripes 1 and 2 in her hands. "**Long time no see, my worthy adversary…**", chuckled the hedgehog-like figure that stood before the couple.

A growl escaped Sonic's lips as he clinched his fists in pure hate, he never thought he'd see the day, where he would run into the one enemy that "actually" killed him. "I thought we killed you a while back…", he said in a low tone, "So how the hell are you still here…?!"

"**Hm-hm-hm…you still remember that don't you…? I always knew you were courageous, but never nostalgic…**", said the figure.

"Who the hell is this creep…?!", said Stocking while holding her ground.

"Mephiles…", growled the hedgehog, "Me, Shadow, and Silver fought this guy a year and a half ago and had beaten him. Plus we even went back in time to make sure he was never born."

"**Funny you should bring that up. You see, I was defeated in your timeline…but not in mine.**", Mephiles clarified.

"Say WHAT?!", shouted Sonic as shock filled his eyes.

"**Mere seconds before your friends went back in time to reverse the time I killed you; which happened in both your timeline as well as mine, I escaped to your timeline in hiding after you defeated me from your timeline. That means…I'm an alternate version of myself, and I destroyed the scepter from my timeline so that I'll never be sealed away again…**", smirked the hedgehog-like shadow.

Sonic's eyes widened at the realization of what was just said. "Then that means…you were never defeated in your alternate timeline, which meant that final battle between you and us never happened?!", he said still in a state of shock.

"**No…it didn't.**", smirked Alternate Mephiles.

"Well in case you haven't noticed yet, this town doesn't need another creep like you running around. And since you killed my baby before, I'm gonna kill your ass NOW!", growled Stocking. She dashed at Mephiles as she swung her katana at the shadow-like hedgehog, the blade itself went right through him and didn't even damage him to say the least.

"What the fock?! That didn't even touch you!", said the gothic angel in confusion.

"**Ah…from the looks of it you must be that angel from Daten City. Stocking Anarchy was it…? I find it rather interesting that you and your sister represent two of the deadly sins, yet, still wear halos on your heads…**", Mephiles chuckled.

"Hey! You never answered my question! Why the hell are you here Mephiles?!", sneered Sonic.

"**Patience my blue adversary…all intentions will be revealed soon enough. As much as I would like to associate more with you, I have other means of important matters at the moment…**", he replied.

"Where the fock do you think you're goin'?! You haven't gave us a straight answer asshole!", Stocking growled while pointing her blade at Mephiles. He started to descend back into the ground as a slight chuckles left his lips, if he had any that is. "**I'll be seeing you again, my speedy blue adversary…**", he smirked as a small evil laugh left his lips, once again, if he had any.

Both Sonic and Stocking glared at the spot where he once stood, as they both had uneasy feelings about what had just happened. "Babe?", said the goth in a low tone, "Shit just got real…"

"I know…", Sonic replied in the same tone.

_**~ Somewhere back in Daten City ~**_

Garterbelt was reading in his small bible like always while Chuck was bouncing around, before turning to another page he felt a rather eerie feeling. "I dunno what da fock dis is…but I've gotta bad feelin' in my gut dat Sonic n' Stockin' is goin' to be in some major ass shit."

Though the city was ghost free for the moment, and the Demon Sisters turned a new leaf with Tails, Panty herself also felt that Sonic and Stocking might be in for some major trouble.

Too bad she was screwing Brief at the time to even care at the moment.

Yep, that was her alright…

_**~ END of ACT 1! ~**_

**A.N: Oh yeah, things are about to get real interesting from this point on. Stick around for Act 2!**


	8. S&S Ep 4 Act 2: Kandy Korn!

**A.N: I'm back readers n' fanfiction writers! So for those who have seen the updates and news on the complete SPSG saga, then you have an idea what my next projects will be. (Though I didn't say when or which one I might do next.) But for now, let's catch up on where Sonic and his gothic wife are doing...**

**Three of the seven chaos emeralds have been collected, Scourge is in prison (until Episode 5), and Mephiles has made his presence known to the couple, though his true intentions for them have not been revealed. Now let's move on with the story!**

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 4 Act 2: Kandy Korn! ****

_Shayden City…_

_A creepy little town with creepy little residents, who live out their creepy little lives. The first impression that this dark and gloomy city gives off towards its first-time visitors is, well…Halloween-like. Speaking of which…_

As we look towards the sky at the moonlit night, we divert our attention to the mansion of the city's mayor; as well as resident sorceress. On a night like this it would be appropriate to go out to dinner and see a movie, but instead, our favorite couple from Daten City wants to do something a bit more exciting…

_****BAM!****_

"Whoohoo! C'mon guys, it's Halloween!", shouted an excited Danny as he had on his, well…costume. He busted outside of the mansion wearing a vampire-like outfit, with the blood stained fangs to match. He was then followed by Sonic who went out as…Shadow?! (That's new, even for him. Wait til' Shad sees this, LOL!)

"Dude! That's MY line!", sweat dropped the hedgehog before turning his attention towards Stocking, who was dressed in her angel outfit. (one-piece corset, blue hearts, etc.) Knowing that there will be some candy and house hunting involved, the gothic angel took the biggest pumpkin headed carrier she could find.

"Well I see you're excited my lovely Lolita.", grinned Sonic as he kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Baby you keep talkin' like that, I might suck you like a lollipop.", Stocking replied in a sexy tone.

"Are you two gonna bump uglies all night or are we goin' house huntin'?!", asked the teen goth while raising a brow.

"Hold your balls will ya?! We're waiting on Sandra, geez!", groaned Stocking. Minutes later the granddaughter of Mother Maggie came outside, wearing a French Maid outfit. "H-Hey you guys, how do I look?", she asked timidly.

Both Sonic and Stocking looked away for a moment while trying to find the right words to say. They eventually looked back at Sandra and smiled. "You look great sweetie.", said Stocking while looking in the hedgehog's direction. (Well, at him actually.)

"Yeah, Stocking's right! You look fine.", Sonic replied while scratching his head.

"Th-Thank you.", smiled the shy girl as she walked down the stairs of the mansion. Mother Maggie herself came outside a few moments later. "You three take good care of my granddaughter, and keep an eye out for any ghosts while you're out!", she waved.

"No worries! We got this!", smirked Sonic.

"She's in excellent hands, she'll be fine!", replied Stocking.

"Goodbye Nana! I'll make sure to bring you back some candy!", smiled Sandra.

"Make sure it's soft sweetheart! You know hard shells make my teeth fall out!", replied the elder woman.

"I'd laugh my ass of if that happened.", snickered the gothic angel.

"Ooh you're mean…", replied Sonic in the same whisper. The group then left the mansion grounds as they were now on their way towards the city itself, as they were not the only trick-or-treaters out in the light of the moon.

Shayden City was in full swing for Halloween as many events from haunted houses, to zombie races, to even gothic rock concerts were happening everywhere. If there was one thing this city owned, it would be the biggest Halloween they would ever have. Danny was on full alert in terms of landing the biggest stash of candy that he could find, as Sonic and the others followed behind to make sure he didn't get lost.

"Holy crap! This city is totally live!", said Sonic in awe.

"No kiddin' my chocolate pumpkin. There's so much to do here! Not like in that crap hole of a city we used to live in…", replied Stocking while shrugging.

"Aww, Daten City wasn't that bad. Other than all the ghosts we had to deal with, we had some fun times.", said the hedgehog while patting the gothic angel on the shoulder. Soon Danny found the first house where he wanted to get candy from.

"Guys, over here! This house looks super loaded!", said the boy in excitement as he dashed towards the front door. Sonic and the girls caught up as the teen goth (vampire) rang the doorbell. It opened as a tall man in a trench coat opened the door and saw the gang standing there.

"Trick-or-Treat!", they all shouted as the man looked at them before smiling. "Well what have we here…? Trick-or-treaters, eh? Hmm, let's see what I've got for you all…", he told them.

He reached into his trench coat pocket before pulling out something orange, yellow, white, and pointy. He poured a handful of it into Stocking's pumpkin carrier before reaching into his other coat pocket, and filling up the other's candy carriers as well. Danny was a bit disappointed that there wasn't much variety in the candy choice department, nevertheless he accepted what the man gave him as the gang thanked him for the candy they gotten…

The night was still young for the gang of trick-or-treaters, as the teen goth looked around for another house, hoping to get lucky. "Candy corn, eh? Well the night's still young so it ain't worth crying over.", shrugged Sonic, even though he was hoping for something better.

"I dunno, guess we hit the jackpot on candy corn. Still, we've got other houses so who knows…", replied Stocking as she shoved a handful of the orange and yellow stuff in her mouth. Sandra stopped for a moment as she looked at some younger goth kids dressed up and smiled. "_(I bet they're having just as much fun as we are…)_", she thought. Danny finally came to the second house hoping to get lucky this time. "That last house was a damn fluke, I KNOW I'll get lucky this time!", he smirked in overbearing confidence.

"You sure you're not takin' this a lil' too seriously?", questioned Sonic.

"Not really, I'm just gonna strike my claim! And by claim, I mean candy!", replied the teen.

"Well if you hit the mother-load you'd better toss some of that my way, Danny boy.", said the gothic angel with her arms crossed. He rang the doorbell as he was anxiously waiting to see who it was, sure enough the door had opened as the figure turned out to be—

"Why, hello again. We really have got to stop meeting like this…", smiled the man in the trench coat. A shocked look appeared on the teenager's face as Sonic and Stocking were starting to get a bit suspicious. "Wait a sec', weren't you that same guy that was at the other house we were at?", questioned the gothic angel.

The man looked at her puzzled as if he didn't understand the question. "Same guy you say? Why no, I don't believe we've meet before. But I do know what trick-or-treaters want, and what they want is candy.", he replied with the same smile as before.

"_(I'm almost starting to wonder if this is a trick or a treat…)_", thought Sonic.

"Well 'sir', if you don't believe we've ever met, then why not give us some…candy.", said Danny in a suspicious tone. The trench coat man nodded as he reached into his coat pocket, in doing so Sonic noticed some tiny black swirls appearing around the base of the man's wrist. He looked at it funny until a sudden growl left his lips.

"Here you go my favorite trick-or-treaters, some more delicious candy for you…", grinned the man as he had two handfuls of candy corn with him. Before he dumped it into the carriers of the gang, Sonic kicked them both out from his hands as they landed on the ground. Doing so caused small ghost-like vapors (swirls) to appear and escape from the candy corn itself.

"I don't think so, ghost boy!", growled the blue hedgehog as the man looked at him with a sudden glare in his eyes. Stocking wondered why her husband would smack the candy corn on the ground like that, but as she too saw the ghost vapors pouring out of the man herself, she understood what she had to do.

She whipped of one of her stockings and transformed it into Stripe 1. "I knew somethin' was focked up about all this…", she said in a low growl.

"I knew there was something up about you, you're a GHOST aren't you?!", said Danny as he pointed at the man, who's skin was now turning black and red.

"**You…so you blew the whistle on me…?! YOU'RE ANGELS AREN'T YOU?!**", growled the trench coat man as his ghost aura started to show. Sandra got a little frightened as she backed away from the door, as Sonic, Stocking, and Danny were prepared for a fight.

Suddenly screams from children as well as adults were heard all down the street, as the people who have eaten the ghost-infected candy corn, started to turn into ghost-like forms of themselves. (manifestations and disfigured half candy-corn half human mutations.) "This is terrible! Everyone who's eaten that candy corn has now turned into ghosts!", panicked the girl.

"Motherfocker! You're gonna pay for this you asshole!", sneered Stocking as she transformed her other stocking into Stripe 2. The ghost man's power started to grow as an evil grin appeared on his face. "**So you've figured out my plan have you? Well it's too late to STOP ME NOW!**"

The trench coat ghost man transformed into his full ghost form; which was a gigantic mutated candy corn ghost that crushed the house that he, well…supposedly lived in. He waved both of his hands into the air as his little ghost candy corn minions fused with him, to make himself more powerful. Sonic's halo and angelic aura appeared as his ring started flashing. "Great, I'm gonna need a serious root canal after this.", smirked Sonic as he got into his fighting pose.

"Danny! Take Sandra and find a place to hide, while me and my baby kick this guy's ass!", said Stocking in a serious tone. The teen boy (dressed as a vampire) nodded as he helped the scared girl somewhere safe. "C'mon sweetheart, you don't wanna be in their way when they start fighting ghosts!", he said.

"O-Okay…", she replied.

The candy corn ghost started launching candy corn missiles at the duo, as they split in different directions to prevent getting hit. Sonic dodged all the candy corn projectiles that was coming his way, as he peeled out towards the ghost before jumping into the air. "Eat THIS ya mouth full of CAVITIES!", sneered the blue hedgehog as he socked the ghost with his Homing Attack.

The ghost stumbled for a bit before regaining his balance, however it was all it took for Stocking to charge full speed at the ghost and slash it across its orange and yellow chest. That caused candy corn to spill out which created more candy corn mini ghosts, that then fused with the main ghost to heal his injuries.

"**Muhahahaha! Is that all you've gotten?! I thought you Anarchy angels were tougher than this!**", laughed the candy corn ghost. It then slammed its arm on the ground as mini candy corn ghosts appeared. "I'll take care of small fry, you find a way to beat big guy!", said Sonic as he sped off towards the mini ghosts.

"Gotcha babe!", replied the gothic angel as she attacked the candy corn mammoth again. Sonic slammed many of the smaller candy corn ghosts with his Spin-Dash and Homing Attack, however there were still a few more than he had expected. "Seriously guys?!", he said while raising a brow.

The ghosts attacked him as he leaped into the air, causing them to slam into each other. The blue hedgehog smirked as he drilled into the clump of candy corn ghosts, before they all exploded one by one. Meanwhile on Stocking's side she slashed the main ghost in the arm as the arm fell off, but once it did more candy corn minions appeared and tried to repair it.

"Aw no ya don't! You lil' fries aren't getting the jump that easily!", sneered Sonic as he used his Blue Tornado to sweep the candy corn mini ghosts into the air. The gothic angel saw the opportunity and slashed them all one by one.

While the battle was going on Danny stood by Sandra's side, as they both looked at the battle going on themselves. "Wow…those two are so powerful, no wonder they're so skilled in fighting ghosts…", said the girl.

"I know, right. You seriously don't wanna mess with them when they get serious.", replied the teen. Suddenly the two heard noises coming from behind them, as they turned around to find the candy corn ghost-possessed people walking towards them with hungry eyes. "Son of a bitch, we gotta run!", growled Danny as he grabbed the girl and ran away to another place to hide.

Sonic and Stocking attacked the boss ghost with everything they had, as more candy corn mini ghosts started to appear from its wounds. "Damn, this guy's gonna make us work tonight baby!", smirked the blue hedgehog while breathing a tad heavy.

"I know, this guy is SO a bitch!", growled the angel. The ghost laughed as it looked at the semi-exhausted state the two were in. "**What's the problem fock ups?! Have you two given up yet?! Meheheheheh!**"

While Sonic was trying to think of another plan, Stocking started to get a little…hungry. Her vision blurred in and out a bit from reality, to Candyland. She then started muttering under her breath a bit before looking at Sonic. "You okay sweets?", asked the concerned hedgehog.

"Yeah…I'm, fine…", the girl managed to say. The candy corn monster attacked the duo again as Sonic increased his angelic power, and socked the giant hand away with his Homing Attack. Meanwhile the mini candy corn ghosts were starting to close in on Stocking, as she started to feel a bit woozy. "_(I can't…I can't even see straight…these ghosts are…total assholes…)_", she thought.

Suddenly one of the mini ghosts attacked her as she looked blankly at it, but then did something that, well…would probably surprise even Panty, and she knows her own sister like the back of her hand. As soon as the mini candy corn ghost lunged at her, Stocking opened her mouth…and ate it.

She chewed up the ghost before swallowing it down her gullet, as a smile appeared on her face. What was even weirder was the way she looked at all the other mini candy corn ghosts, who were suddenly struck with fear. The gothic angel licked her lips as her sleepy eyes gazed on another mini candy corn ghost. "Stocking…hungry.", she giggled as she opened her mouth and went for the mini ghost.

All the candy corn ghosts started to run away from her like a whale chasing krill, she managed to grasp a few more as she inhaled them down her throat. She never felt this sensation before, let alone the urge to eat the one thing she was supposed to kill, but at the same time liked because it looked like her favorite snack. Sonic stopped smacking the candy corn ghost boss to see his glutton wife, scoop up the candy corned minions that were running for their dear lives.

"S-Stocking! What the heck are you doing?!", stammered the hedgehog as he saw her scarf down more candy corn minions. The ghost boss had a weird (who farted) look on his face as he saw the angel eat up almost all of his minions. "**GAH! My MINIONS! WHY IS SHE EATING THEM?!**", he growled in confusion as well as rage.

Sonic glanced back at the candy ghost boss as he channeled a vast amount of angelic energy into his right fist, causing a spiral glow to appear around it. He then leaped into the air high enough to be directly above the ghosts head. "**And…what are YOU about to do…?!**", he stammered in fear.

"Sonic Punishment! REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!", yelled the hedgehog as he smashed his angel powered fist right through the head of the ghost. The impact split the ghost down the middle almost all the way through as a paper-like version of it appeared…

"**I hate Trick-or-Treat!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

After the explosion a shiny object fell from the sky, as the hedgehog caught it with his own two hands. The sudden smirk on his face said that it was none other than another chaos emerald, which now made a total of four. "Heh! This night just keeps getting better doesn't it…? Who'd a thought…", he said as he slipped the jewel into his pocket.

Sonic looked over ahead of him and saw Stocking, as she was crawling on the ground after eating up the rest of the candy corn monsters. He rushed over to her aid as the poor angel collapsed onto the ground. "Stocking! Honey, you okay?!", he panicked as he lightly shook the girl. After a few minutes she started to come to, though her belly was just a little bit bloated from eating those candy ghosts.

"Uhhh…S…Sonic?", she moaned. The blue hedgehog smiled as he looked into the teal eyes of the dark blue/pink haired angel. "Whew! You had me worried for a sec' babe, especially after you ate all those ghosts back there.", he smiled.

Stocking looked up at her speedy blue husband and smiled. "Did…did we win baby?", she asked in a slight huff.

"We did. And look what we got as our reward.", replied Sonic as he held up the chaos emerald. A bright smile appeared on the gothic angel's face as she saw the jewel. "…You're the best husband a girl could ever have…", she said as a small tear went down her face.

"Thanks…now, let's go home…", smiled the hedgehog as he helped her off the ground. The sound of the steeple bell was heard as it signaled the defeat of yet another ghost. Sonic smiled as he heard the sound of the bell, which was like music to his ears. He then turned his head as he looked in the distance and saw Danny and Sandra coming towards him.

"Sonic!", they both yelled as they caught up with him, as well as Stocking who was carried by the hedgehog. The ghost-possessed kids that ate the candy had turned back to normal now that the boss ghost was defeated. "Hey guys! Looks like me n' wifey just saved Halloween.", grinned Sonic.

"Yes, we can see that.", said Danny while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm happy that everyone is okay, but will Stocking be?", asked Sandra while looking at the gothic angel.

"Aw, don't worry. She'll be fine! She just needs a lil' bit of rest. After all, that battle wasn't as a walk in the park as we thought…", sweat dropped the hedgehog.

"Ain't that the truth…", added Danny. Now with the candy corn boss ghost defeated, everyone was turned back to normal, as Halloween continued for all the people and kids of Shayden City. (Until 11:30 that is.) As for Stocking, she proved that if you can't beat em'; EAT EM!

But speaking of the gothic angel, it never crossed Sonic's mind about the effect that candy corn was going to have on his beloved.

Until three days later…

_**~ "EPTM" plays in the background ~**_

Sonic was running at high speed away from something, as a huge figure with pale blue skin while having dark blue/pink hair was stomping behind him. That figure was a female who was rather chubby, stood 100 feet high, and had a Godzilla sized appetite "**FEEEEED MEEEEEEE!**", the girl bellowed as it picked up anything that wasn't nailed down and ate it.

The hedgehog managed to reach a small building as he ran up the side of the wall to its highest point. He waved his hands at the huge girl who turned out to be his angel wife, under the effect of the candy corned ghosts that she ate three days ago. "Baby! STOP! YOU HAVE TO STOP EATING EVERYTHING!", shouted Sonic hoping that the gothic angel would hear him.

Stocking (well, she's Stockingzilla now…) looked down at her husband for a moment as he looked back at her. A small yet chubby smile appeared on her face, as well as a small one on Sonic's. She then reached down and picked the blue hedgehog off the ground, as he felt a little bit of a grip from her. "H-Hey honey, you wanna go home now?", asked Sonic timidly, hoping that she wouldn't eat him instead.

"**Hooome?**", she asked in a somewhat soft but bellow tone. Sonic nodded as the chubby angel smiled again, but it wasn't an ordinary smile. Stocking then lifted the hedgehog closer to her mouth as she got even happier. "B-Babe? What are you DOING?!", he stammered in a scared tone.

"**Stocking go home…but Stocking still huuungry!**", said the huge girl. Fountains of sweat started to appear all over Sonic's forehead as he tried everything to get away from his wife's mouth. She opened wide as she moved her hand closer inside of it.

"**Aaaaaaah!**"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

_**~ END of ACT 2! ~**_

**A.N: A mouth-watering cliffhanger, bottoms up to that! I know the whole "Return of Stockingzilla" idea was supposed to be a bit more…expanded, but at the same time, I didn't wanna drag out that fight too long. Still, it turned out to be a pretty decent chapter all n' all.**

_**~ Episode 4 Act 1 Ghost ~**_

**Surround Sound: **_**He once used to be a DJ at a local nightclub, however he sucked at it pretty badly. After committing suicide he came back as a force to be reckoned with, with more mixtapes of death than better sounds. **_

_**~ Episode 4 Act 2 Ghost ~**_

**Kandy Korn: **_**He used to be a man who ate a lot of candy corn, in fact that's all he would eat. He died after choking on one of the sweet pieces and since then, he wanted everyone to eat candy corn as much as he did.**_

**Scourge returns in the next chapter, as he's broken out of prison by an angel. Oh no, it's not Panty or Stocking, so who could it be? Find out next time!**


	9. S&S Ep 5 Act 1: Red Light! Green Hate!

It was half past midnight as we take our attention towards Shayden City Max Prison, a place where the most dangerous of criminals were left to rot, or change their ways. One criminal in particular didn't want to do neither, as the only thing he wanted was revenge against Sonic; his do-gooder twin. While he had pictures of him slashed in various places with red markings saying "Die asshole!" on them, Scourge was doing some sit-ups while it was "Lights Out" in the prison.

Suddenly he stopped doing his workout as he heard a small noise. He got to his feet as he looked around from the bars of his cell to see what it was. "Eh? Who's there?", he said hoping for a response. Suddenly a figure appeared bearing some blue-white swords in both of its hands, katana even. The green hedgehog back flipped from the bars as he thought it was well, Stocking.

"What the FOCK?! You again Stocking?!", he snapped, "I'm already in prison bitch so leave me the fock alone! And DON'T think that I won't find your ass once I get out! You AND your pussy ass husband!"

The figure stood still in front of the bars as a halo appeared over its head. It then looked at Scourge with its amber eyes as it smirked at the green hedgehog. "Stocking…?", said the figure in a female voice; figuring out that it was female, "That glutton bitch can't compare to me sweetheart…"

"Sweetheart? Who the fock are you anyways?!", groaned Scourge. The figure revealed herself to be an angel, with fuchsia pink hair and red highlights. (Parallel to Stocking's dark blue hair with pink highlights.) Her hair was identical in length to Stocking's but spiny at the end, as she also shared the same body type as well. (Only difference was that she didn't wear stockings.) Her outfit was more like Panty's angel form in many ways, only it was red with black heart accessories.

"Just call me Ribbons sweetie…", said the girl in a sensual tone. The angel used her swords to slash away at the bars in Scourge's cell, as the green hedgehog walked through them with no problem. He was happy that this girl broke him out, but now was suspicious of her motives in doing so…

"Thanks for cuttin' me loose from this shithole, but why?", shrugged the green hedgehog.

"You and I have a common enemy, plus I've noticed that you seem to be enraged that someone put you behind bars in the first place…", replied Ribbons.

"That's true, my dick of a twin put me in here! And now that I'm out, oh…I'm puttin' the kibosh on their asses!", smirked Scourge. The angel had a small smirk as she handed him his black jacket with flames on it. "Let us go, your heart is burning for revenge, and today shall be the day that you have it.", she said as the two of them made their way down the hallway. It was little to Scourge's knowledge, that the angel had already taken care of any guards that were nearby, making the escape from prison much easier.

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 5 Act 1: Red Light! Green Hate! ****

_**~ Shayden City ~**_

An explosion was heard somewhere downtown, as something black and red was rising from the waters of Shayden Lake; just south of the city. Many of the people that may have been fishing there have run for cover, as a ghost-like snakehead was walking on its back fins like a human, while being accompanied by another ghost that looked like a big mouthed bass.

"**Heh-heh, we gon' eat good today!**", smirked the snakehead while talking in a Louisianan accent.

"**Sho' is. My belly's just itchin' fo' some food!**", replied the ghost bass in the same tone. They both started eating up as many of the residents that tried to run away as much as they could. Everything seemed like it was going straight to Hell, until something blue whacked the snakehead ghost in the head.

"**What da flem-flam?! Somethin' slapped me in da back of my heads!**", groaned the snakehead.

"**Maybe it might be someone who itchin' fo' a fight.**", replied the bass ghost in a growl.

"Or maybe, it might be someone that doesn't like party crashers in the middle of the night!", smirked a certain blue hedgehog while folding his arms. The two ghost fish out of water looked at Sonic who was accompanied by the younger Anarchy sister, with Stripes 1 and 2 ready to go.

"**Well look-a-here? This might be dem' ghost fightin' couple from Daten City!**", said the snakehead ghost.

"**What? Well hogtie me to a stake and fry me up good, you tellin' me dat's dem?!**", replied the big mouth bass ghost as he pointed his fin at the duo. While the ghost fish were talking about where they may or may not have seen Sonic and Stocking, they were getting a bit irritated with their southern grammar…

"Something tells me these two can't talk that well…", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Uh-huh, for realz…", replied Stocking. Soon both ghost fish looked at the duo with hungry looks in their eyes. "**Well den', time fo' us to have us a feast! Ba-time we through with you, you be marinatin' in our bellies!**", smirked the snakehead ghost.

"Will you SPEAK SOME FOCKIN' EINGISH ALREADY?!", growled the gothic angel. The battle commenced as Sonic dashed towards the bass ghost before jumping into the air. He activated his ring and halo as he spun into a ball before launching himself at the fish ghost. "**Dat not gon' hurt me!**", he said as he used his fin to slap the hedgehog away.

However Sonic rebounded from the ground as he appeared in front of the bass ghost again, and socked him in the head with an axe kick. "No! But that will!", smirked the hedgehog as he jumped off the head of the bass ghost. Stocking was tangling with the snakehead ghost while trying to find an attack method. She jumped out of the way when the fish slammed its fin on the ground where she was standing, in return, she attacked from above and slashed it across the face.

"**GAAAAHHH! I'LL EAT YO' ASS FO' DIS!**", yelled the snakehead ghost as it changed at the gothic angel in rage. Stocking then slid underneath the ghost as it tried to slam its fin on her once more. She then appeared directly behind it before using her blades to slash off the tailfin of the ghost, causing it to flop onto the ground and crash.

"You're Cajun Sauce!", smirked Stocking as she quickly disappeared from view. Suddenly blue slashes started to appear everywhere around the ghost snakehead's body, afterwards the angel reappeared as she looked over her shoulder at the cut-up fish ghost before it exploded.

"**Damn YOUUUU!**"

_****BOOOOOOM!****_

"**NOOO! What have you's DONE?!**" wined the bass ghost as Sonic looked at the explosion that occurred. Stocking then looked at the other ghost fish as a sudden smirk appeared on her face. "Looks like your big mouth just got your ass in trouble…", she said. The fish ghost was enraged that his friend was killed at the hands of an angel, it was then that he didn't care if he knew he couldn't win, he just wanted to avenge his fallen friend.

"**You two gon' pay fo' THIS!**", he growled, "**I'll eat you's up n' spit out da BONES!**" The billy bass ghost opened up his big mouth as he tried to eat up Sonic and Stocking by inhaling them both inside. The two held onto something as they were trying to fight the suction of the big fish ghost.

"Baby! Hang on!", shouted the hedgehog as the gothic angel stuck one of her katana into the ground while holding on. The bass ghosts suction got a tad stronger as small trees and whatever wasn't nailed down was getting sucked into the mouth of the fish ghost. Finally Sonic had an idea.

"I'm GOIN' IN!", he yelled as he dashed full speed towards the bass ghost's mouth, much to his pleasure.

"NO! BABYYYY!", yelled Stocking as she was very opposed to this. The ghost inhaled the hedgehog as he spun into a ball and went directly into the mouth of the fish ghost. After that it stopped its suction as it was happy to now have Sonic in his belly. "**Mmmm! Dat hedgehog sho' was good! Guess he didn't wan' live no mo', heh-heh-heh!**"

Suddenly some rumbling in the ghost's stomach was happening, as it looked like the fish ghost was about to throw up. Stocking wiped some tears away at the thought of losing her husband, to figure out that he had this planned all along. "_(You never cease to amaze me do you cutie…?)_", she thought as she smiled.

The bass ghost was trying to figure out what was going on, as he pounded his own stomach using his fin. "**What the world is happenin'?! Why do I's fell sick all the sudden'?!**", stammered the fish ghost. On the inside of his gut, Sonic slammed against his rib walls with vigorous Homing Attacks and Spin-Dashes, stirring up the urge to throw up even more. The ghost now had his fin hand against his mouth as it felt like he was going to spew any moment.

"_**BLOOOORRRGGGHHHH!**_"

"Erk! Now I feel like throwin' shit up.", gaged Stocking as she looked away from the vomit. A few minutes later Sonic busted through the head of the bass ghost fish as he landed right in front of his gothic angel wife, on one knee. Lights started to appear from the ghost's body as a sign that its day, was through.

"**Ya'll suck!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

The steeple bell rang as Sonic shook off intestinal gunk that he had on himself, of course four Shayden heaven coins fell from the sky afterwards. "Whew! This guy, needs a shower!", said the hedgehog as he gestured towards himself.

"After seeing what that guy spit up, I think I might wanna join you on that offer…", replied Stocking.

"No kiddin' babe.", sweat dropped Sonic as he wiped more gunk off of his hands, "Still, at least we took down another ghost and got some currency out of it…"

"This is really starting to get like Daten City, I swear…", groaned the angel.

_**~ Maggie Mansion ~**_

"Hmm…so is that what happened out there? Hard to believe two dead fish could cause so much ruckus.", said Mother Maggie as she took a sip of wine from her wine glass.

"Agreed, 100%...", sighed Stocking.

"Still, we got some coins out of the deal. Besides from dealing with Scourge to that 'surround sound' ghost, I'd say those guys were a bit of fresh air.", shrugged Sonic.

"Well I gotta feeling the air won't be so fresh once you guys read this…", said Danny who happened to be helping the elder woman around the house today. Sonic got the newspaper that the teen goth had given him as he and the angel started reading it. There was a picture of Scourge on the front cover, the exact person that Sonic had just mentioned. "Meh…why's that bastard on the front cover…?!", groaned the gothic angel.

"I dunno babe, but listen to this. Most dangerous criminal known as Scourge the Hedgehog, has escaped from Shayden Max Prison with the help of an accomplice. He was last seen in the downtown vicinity of the city, and anyone with information on him is asked to call police right away!"

"What?! That creep actually escaped?!", said Danny in shock.

"Looks like it…", Sonic replied.

"Dammit! How slow can they possibly be?! Looks like we're gonna have to take matters into our own hands once again!", growled Stocking, remembering what happened to her last time. Maggie pondered something about the accomplice that helped the green hedgehog escape, before she suddenly came to a possible conclusion.

A dark conclusion that is…

"Youngin's.", she said in somewhat of a serious tone, "I need to talk with you about something…"

_**~ Elsewhere downtown ~**_

Scourge and Ribbons were roaming the streets of the dark city, while on the lookout for Sonic and Stocking. (Well, Scourge is anyway…) The green hedgehog clenched his fists as he was oh-so ready for another round against his speedy blue double. "That jerkoff won last time, but I'm gonna smack his ass into next year this go around!", he chuckled evilly.

"And by 'jerkoff', who are you referring to…?", asked the angel.

"My goody two-shoes double known as Sonic. He's blue unlike me, though we basically have the same moves and abilities. Even so he's a dick! And I'm gonna prove it!", replied Scourge while doing a fist pounding gesture. Ribbons then thought about Stocking and their last tussle the two had with one another. "_(Heh, that gluttonous bitch. I'll never forget that incident we had back in Heaven…)_"

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"_What's the matter? Gotten so fat your arms can swing a sword anymore?!", chuckled Ribbons as she clashed her blue-white katana with Stocking's. The two swung and slashed at each other, while crossing blades as well. Ribbons launched an upward strike against the gothic angel, only for her to block it and flip into the air._

"_Hmph! Maybe YOU'RE the one who's fat, fat ass!", growled Stocking as she swiped her blade at Ribbons. She was able to evade the attack though it cut through some of her outfit in the process. "Grr, you BITCH!", growled Ribbons as she launched a series of swipes and slashes at Stocking._

_After the gothic angel dodged the last one, she managed to find an opening in Ribbons' defenses and strike. Stocking cut the angel across the cheek as a drop of blood landed on the golden sidewalk._

_Ribbons was shocked that the glutton angel defiled her face, so much so, that the rage within started to boil. "What's wrong? Did I cut your wittle face?", teased Stocking. Ribbons got up from the ground as she held her cheek._

"_You fat whore!", she growled, "You will PAY for this!"_

_**~ Flashback over ~**_

"_(Next time I see her…her glutton ass is mine!)_", growled Ribbons in her mind.

Back at the mansion, Mother Maggie was talking with Sonic and Stocking about the accomplice that she may know, who helped Scourge break out of prison. "Stocking my dear…", she said, "I'm fully aware that you and your sister are fallen angels, but there is another fallen one that you may not know about…"

"Wha? Another angel?", questioned Sonic.

"Wait, the only fallen ones here are me and Panty. But who else would…" Suddenly it hit her. The only other angel that has the potential to become fallible, could be someone she met in her past before she and her sister were kicked out from Heaven.

"_(Holy fock…we could be in serious trouble if that bitch was the one who set that bastard free…)_", sweat dropped the gothic angel. Sonic glanced over at Stocking as he saw a drop of sweat leave her forehead. "Babe? You okay over there?", he asked.

Stocking shook her head as she looked at the hedgehog. "I'm okay.", she replied.

"Well, thank goodness for that. Anyway, the third fallen angel you may not know about is called Ribbons. Garterbelt filled me in on some things about her, but the rest is all a mystery…", said Maggie.

"Trust me Maggie, it's know fockin' mystery with her.", said Stocking as she stood up clenching her fists.

"R-Really? So you've seen her?", asked the elder woman.

"Seen her? Yeah, but I also fought her.", replied the gothic angel. Stocking then told the story of what happened between her and Ribbons while they were in Heaven. She was always jealous of Stocking because like Panty, her boobs were bigger than hers. After the battle broke out Stocking cut the angel on the cheek using her sword, since then the two haven't seen or spoken to each other.

"Timeout! So, you're telling me that she's the one who broke Scourge out of prison?", asked Sonic.

"That appears so…", Mother Maggie replied.

"If I know that asshole, he'll be coming for you babe. And as for her, she'll be gunnin' me down right behind him.", growled Stocking.

"Wow, looks like things are about to get serious up in here.", said Danny.

"I'm not worried too much about it, sides' we handled that jerk before.", shrugged the hedgehog.

"Doesn't mean we can't stomp his ass again!", smirked the gothic angel.

"If you two plan on confronting them, don't hold anything back! That angel may be stronger than you might think…", said the elder woman.

"Ha! Like that's ever stopped us before.", smirked Sonic. He along with Stocking made their way towards the door as they closed it behind them, confident in their chances of winning the fight. "If I know the cops, they're probably looking for that Scourge guy right about now.", said the goth boy.

"Hmm, if you're so worried about those youngin's then why not go with them…?", asked Maggie.

"Me? No way, they'll be fine on their own. Sides' I'd just end up getting in their way.", replied Danny.

"Who knows…they might need the extra support out there…", said the elder woman.

_**~ Elsewhere in a park clearing ~**_

Scourge and Ribbons stopped for a bit as they took some rest on the park bench. As much as the green hedgehog wanted to hound Sonic and do away with him for good, he would need as much of his strength in order to duke it out with him once more. The pink haired angel looked around for any sign of her gothic rival, as she too had a bit of a score to settle…

"I say after we kill my twin and his bitch of a wife, let's you n' me take over this shithole called a town and make everyone our bitches! Ha! It'll be sick!", smirked Scourge while cracking his knuckles.

"Uh, can we focus on that after I've had my vengeance on that rotten glutton angel? After all you've only been out of jail for three hours.", replied Ribbons.

"Yeah, yeah. Remind me to pay you back for bustin' me outta there. Speakin' of, why'd cha do it…?", asked the green hedgehog.

"…For my master.", replied the angel.

"Master…? Who the hell you workin' for…?", wondered Scourge a bit confused.

"He found me after I was kicked out of Heaven thanks to that damn angel, Stocking. So I've been doing things for him as his servant since that day. Plus he needed you for something and he told me to bust you out of jail to do it…", Ribbons explained. Scourge pondered who of why her master would make her do something like that, but seeing how selfish and crude he could be, he decided to drop it and be glad he now has another chance at True Blue.

Suddenly a spinning blue katana was flying towards Scourge as Ribbons sensed it, and pushed the green hedgehog out of the way. The sword stuck itself into the ground as it started glowing brightly. "What the fock was that?!", growled Scourge as he got up from the ground and looked around. Ribbons herself was shifting her eyes to see if anyone was nearby, as she was slowly removing the ribbons from her hair.

"That was pretty fast considering you're an asshole.", said a voice as the green hedgehog and angel looked around for the one behind it.

"Alright! Who's askin' for an ass-whuppin'?! Come out here and make my motherfockin' day!", growled Scourge while balling up his fists. Suddenly storm clouds started to gather where the duo were standing, as thunder and lightning could be seen as well as heard. Then all of the sudden a bolt of lightning struck the katana where it was stuck into the ground, before a cloud of smoke revealed a glowing figure on bended knee. It had navy blue hair and pink highlights, as it wore an angel outfit with a corset and blue heart accessories.

The figure turned around as it spun it sword in a heroic fashion, before pointing it at the green hedgehog and Ribbons. A smirk appeared on its face as it saw the angel standing right in front of it…

"Long time no see lil' skank tits.", said Stocking as Ribbons glared at the angel, "I see you're still fockin' ugly as shit as usual…"

"Well if it isn't miss fat ass Stocking Anarchy…? Don't you have an ice cream truck to fock up?", sneered the angel while transforming one of her ribbons into a blue-white katana; just like Stocking's.

"So the cat's outta the bag, eh? Never thought I'd see you again! I told ya you haven't seen the last of me sweet cheeks, and now, your ass is MINE!", smirked Scourge while pointing at the gothic angel.

"Actually you've got that backwards buddy, it's YOUR ass that's ours!", sneered a voice that could belong to no one other than the blue blur himself. He suddenly appeared beside Stocking as the angel kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for backing me up babe.", smiled the girl.

"Nothin' to it.", he replied.

"Perfect timin' speed dick! You ready for Act 2?! Cuz' I sure as hell am!", growled Scourge.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting your fat ass to pieces for humiliating me back in Heaven.", sneered Ribbons while transforming her other ribbon into a blue-white katana.

"Act 2? This is only the first act dumbass!", smirked Sonic.

"I've been itchin' to cut a bitch all day, so I guess you'll have to do.", added Stocking.

"Well then ya pussy motherfockers! BRING IT!" Scourge and Ribbons charged at Sonic and Stocking, as the two-against-two fight was about to commence. The green hedgehog threw a punch as Sonic dodged it like a pro, in return the hedgehog sweep-kicked him towards the ground, but not before rebounding and Spin-Dashing Sonic into a tree.

"Sonic!", shouted Stocking as she looked over and saw Ribbons launch an upwards swing. She blocked the attack with her blade as the two angels crossed swords with each other. "So, I take it that blue hedgehog over there is your husband? Ha! He's stupid to marry your fat emo ass!", snickered Ribbons.

"I'm a GOTH BITCH!", Stocking growled as she swung her sword sideways, barely missing the pink haired angel. Sonic recovered from the attack as he smacked against Scourge's Homing Attack with his own, the two bumped heads (rather, spun against each other) until Sonic got the upper hand and smacked the green hedgehog in the face with a roundhouse.

"That all?!", sneered Sonic as he followed up his assault with another Spin-Dash, thus slamming Scourge against a tree. After back flipping away from the hedgehog, he dusted himself off as the green hedgehog found his way to his feet. "Heh, you're one annoying bitch…", he growled, "But I'm just getting started!"

Meanwhile Stocking was holding her own against Ribbons, as she was dodging a series of upward and downward slashes towards the head and chest. She in turn did the very same as the two angels were almost evenly matched with one another. Stocking managed to punch the girl in the stomach as she followed up with a slash towards the cheek, like she did before. However Ribbons dodged out of the way before thrusting her knee into the gothic angel's abdomen.

"What's wrong fat ass, out of breath from eating too many sweets?!", smirked the girl as Stocking was knocked to the ground. She quickly rolled out of the way as Ribbons used her katana to try and stab the gothic angel, as she eventually made it to her feet.

"_(Damn…she's still got it…)_", thought Stocking as she grabbed Stripes 1 and 2 and went back into the fray. Elsewhere Sonic and Scourge were going at it with Homing Attacks and punch-kick combos. "What's-a-matter slowpoke? Can't keep up?!", Sonic teased as Scourge threw another punch towards the hedgehog's face. They then spun circles around each other as they bumped and battered one another as much as they could, with Stocking and Ribbons doing the same.

Finally Ribbons back flipped out of the way as she landed on one knee. "Alright fat ass, you asked for it!", she growled as she attached her blades together from the base of their hilt.

"We have the same fockin' weapon you moron!", growled Stocking as she too did the same thing. They both charged at each other with their double-edged staffs, as they clashed against one another. Sonic was slammed into another tree by Scourge's Homing Attack but rebounded before he could even follow up. "You're really pissin' me off with this Homin' Attack shit!", sneered the green hedgehog.

"Care to settle this another way?", smirked Sonic as he landed on one knee.

"Yeah, THIS!" Scourge revved up his Spin-Dash as he spun towards Stocking at high speed. Sonic's eyes widened as he sped after the green demon before he leaped into the air, just as the gothic angel had blocked another swipe from Ribbons. "Baby! Look OUT!", yelled the blue hedgehog as Stocking turned her head and saw Scourge spinning towards her. Ribbons smirked as she made a slash at Stocking, but the gothic angel had an idea of her sleeve…

"_(**Bub-Bump**)_"

"_(**Bub-Bump**)_"

"_(**Bub-Bump**)_"

Stocking jumped over the slash that Ribbons made at her while flipping herself into an axe-kick maneuver, as she smacked Scourge away into the ground, thus messing up his sneak attack technique from behind. "Head's up sweetheart!", smirked Sonic as he jump-kicked the pink haired angel in the face, thus knocking her towards the ground.

The green hedgehog slammed his body into yet another tree before slumping towards the cold ground beneath it. "Bullshiiiiit…", he growled under his breath as he flopped over and landed flat on his face. Ribbons of course made her way towards her feet even though her outfit was torn and battered, and had cuts and bruises on her. Still, she wasn't ready to lose to Stocking just yet…

"I'm SO gonna fockin' kill you!", she growled as she went for the gothic angel. Stocking dodged out of the way as she received a kick to the chin, before receiving a roundhouse to the stomach. Down Ribbons went again as Stocking looked down at her with her big teal eyes.

"Done yet…?", she asked in a monotone voice. Ribbons got irritated as she made her way towards her feet and tried to attack again, only this time Sonic intercepted and interlaced his leg around hers to hold her in place. "As much as I hate to tell ya this, the battle is pretty much over at this point…", chuckled the blue hedgehog.

"C'mon Ribbons, who are we kiddin'? Your ass couldn't beat me in Heaven and you damn sure can't do it down here.", said Stocking nonchalantly. Scourge staggered his way towards the trio while holding his arm, while some of his jacket was battered as well as part of his body. "You think I'm just gonna pussy out just cuz' you got my ass backed up against the wall like a bitch?!", he sneered.

"Ugh, I forgot about him. Can we kill him please?", groaned Stocking.

"You could babe, but what about princess here…?", asked Sonic.

"Hold her until the cops show up, knowin' them they should be here any minute now…", replied the gothic angel. Stocking walked over to Scourge as he thought she was going to attack first. He launched his right fist at her only for him to miss, while she kicked him right in the sack, hard!

"GAAAAAHHHHH!"

Scourge went down while holding his nuts as Stocking slipped her namesake back on. "Just be glad it wasn't your dick, asshole…", said the girl while hiding a smirk as she walked towards Ribbons. She struggled to break free from the hedgehog's grip as Sonic did everything in his power to hold her down. "Man, you sure are feisty when you wanna be!", said the hedgehog.

"Let GO of me! I haven't had my vengeance on that glutton ass angel yet!", growled Ribbons.

"And you never will…", said Stocking as she launched her knee into the girl's abdomen, causing some spit to fly out from her mouth. A few minutes later several police cars appeared as officers got out from them. Two of them found Scourge on the ground as they pinned him down and cuffed him, as for Ribbons, the other officers told Sonic to let her go as they cuffed her two.

"Thanks for finding our fugitive Sonic, we probably would've never found him had you guys hadn't been stalling him this whole time.", said the chief officer.

"Actually, I'm not the only one to thank y'know. Stocking, my beautiful wife also helped me too!", smiled the blue hedgehog as the gothic angel blushed a bit. The officers both hauled Ribbons and Scourge in the back of their squad car as the angel glared at the gothic angel.

"This isn't over fat ass!", she growled, "COUNT ON IT!" The police cars drove off towards the location of a much stronger jail than the one Scourge was in before. Both Sonic and Stocking high-fived each other as their deed for the day was done.

_**~ Maggie Mansion ~**_

"Once again, you youngin's don't cease to amaze me!", smiled Mother Maggie.

"Aw, wasn't nothin'. We're used to stuff like this!", shooed Sonic.

"Y'know I kinda wonder something, why the hell would Ribbons break that loser out of jail in the first place…?", Stocking pondered.

"Honestly babe, I don't even have a clue.", shrugged the hedgehog.

"Well…all and all, Scourge is back in prison, so the citizens don't have to worry about him running around anymore.", said the elder woman as she took a sip of wine from her usual wine glass.

"And neither do we.", said both Sonic and Stocking in unison.

_**~ Meanwhile somewhere in Station City ~**_

"…"

"…"

"…Damn Sonic, make fun of me will ya?! You just wait until next Halloween…", growled a certain black hedgehog we know all too well.

_**~ Clap-clap-clap-clap yo' hands! ~**_

_**~ END of ACT 1! ~**_

**A.N: So Scourge and Ribbons are now in prison, but who says they won't try and break out again…? There are still three emeralds out there to look for, as well as Mephiles to keep an eye out for as well.**

**Panty and Brief get their own episode about them in Act 2, won't this be fun!**

**Stick around!**


	10. S&S Ep 5: Panty & Brief with Garterbelt!

_Shayden City…_

_A small, dark, and gloomy city where the people are just as gloomy looking as the city itself. It is not just a city where society's outcasts can live a normal outcast life, but it is also the home of the speedy blue hedgehog and gothic angel we know as Sonic and Stocking Anarchy._

_But we'll get back to them later…_

_Right now we take our attention to Daten City, a town that lies on the fault line of Heaven and Hell, where every day this city is plagued by foul and evil-tempered spirits. So what has the elder sibling been doing while the younger one is living her (second) life? Let's take a look, shall we?_

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 5 Act 2: Panty & Brief with Garterbelt! ****

Daten City…

It really hasn't changed that much since Sonic and Stocking left, although the only noticeable thing is the slight spike in ghosts coming through there. Corset was long gone, and the Demon Sisters are happily living with Tails (who knows what they might be doing…), so other than that, things in the city have been a bit on the dry side.

Well, not so much the case for a certain green jump-suited geek.

We find the lad running from a gang of ghosts as he had used his last proton bomb to take out some lesser ones. Many cars were either smashed or tossed into the air, as he was being chased by the gang of ghost dogs. "Dammit Panty, where the hell are you?!", he groaned in fear as he dashed behind a city dumpster hoping to lose the canines.

As the ghost dogs dashed away from the dumpster, Brief stood there quietly while keeping his sounds to a minimum so they wouldn't hear him. Once they were further away from his position he got up as he let off a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness…", he said as he slowly crept out from the dumpster. He started looking around the intersection for Panty, as he thought that she would be somewhere nearby by now. "C'mon Panty, you know I don't stand a chance against these ghosts by myself! Sonic and Stocking already left, so you're the only angel that can help me."

Brief stopped for a moment as he started to hear barking sounds coming up behind him. He turned around and started running as he spotted the same pack that was chasing him earlier. Before he was able to turn the corner and find another hiding place, Brief tripped on something on the pavement as he fell flat on his face. As he staggered to get himself up he heard the growl of the ghost dogs behind him as he whimpered in fear.

"P-P-Panty…where are you…?!", he stammered as he thought this was going to be the end of his geeky little life. Suddenly shots were fired as holes started appearing in the ghost dog's head, as they suddenly exploded upon receiving them.

"_**BOW-WOOOOW!**_"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

The sound of the church bell had rung as a sign that the ghosts were defeated for the day. Brief looked up at his savior; as it turned out to be a female with blonde spiky hair, wearing a short red dress with matching earrings and stilettos. She twirled her blue-white gun before transforming it back into her red panties and slipping them back on, then looked at Brief while sweat dropping.

"Damn dude, are you really that fockin' useless…? Get your nerdy ass up n' let's go home.", said the blonde as Brief was oh-so happy that she saved him.

The duo finally arrived at the church while Panty was carrying the payload of heavens in her hand, which wasn't nothing more than two or three at the time. Garterbelt looked up from his bible as he saw the two come in. "A'ight hooker, how many dis time…?", asked the afro preacher in his usual tone.

"Three, take em' and shove em'.", groaned Panty as she tossed the coins at the man while he caught them. The blonde then made her way upstairs as Brief followed behind her, even though she can be a bitch from time to time, he saw her as a beautiful girl that he had the privilege of getting to be with.

As soon as she got to her room the blonde flung off her clothing as she sat on her bed in her red bra and panties. "Geek boy!", said the girl, "I need cha for a sec'!"

Brief quickly entered the blonde's room as he was excited about what she might ask him to do, even though he was smart enough to know what the blonde was going to ask of him. "W-What is it Panty?", he replied in his usually timid voice.

"I need to blow off some steam…", Panty replied before she had a lustful look on her face. Brief started sweating a little bit as this was normal for him being around someone as hot as Panty. "W-What do you want me to do…?", he asked while shaking a little bit. An irritated look appeared on her face as Panty got up from her bed and stripped him of his jumpsuit.

"Quit being a dumbass Geek Boy.", she groaned as she stripped the lad down to his underwear and shoes. Brief then knew what Panty was getting at by "blowing steam", as he should've known that by now. The geek then proceeded to take off his shoes as he climbed upon the bed along with Panty. She then flipped him over while placing her legs on each of his side. "Ah! P-Panty!", he stammered as her fingers started to fiddle around near his underwear.

"You're not the only one who wants this Brief. Between you and I, you're the one who's been craving it the most…", said Panty in a sexual tone. The blonde slowly removed the lad's underwear as his bulge was starting to become visible. Once the undies were fully off she saw his member saluting and standing tall. "Panty…", blushed Brief as the blonde cupped his cheeks.

"As much as I hate the idea of marriage to just one man, I can almost see myself in your arms forever…", she said as she now was about to remove her panties. Brief could only watch as his beloved angel was taking off the last two articles of clothing left on her gorgeous body, his fantasies were coming true right before his very eyes as his member started twitching.

"Panty…baby…", he moaned as he suddenly covered his mouth after saying that last part. She in turn placed her index finger on his lips while looking at him in a sexy way. "It's okay…", she told him, "I'm your baby tonight…"

Panty then grabbed the boy and shoved her tongue in his mouth as Brief felt his fingers rubbing all over the blonde's body. His excitement was causing her to feel pleasure as well as his fingers then found their way towards her ear. Panty stayed on top of the boy as he felt himself slowly entering her womanly shaft.

"Ahh, Panty!", he moaned loudly as Brief felt himself now inside the blonde. She in turn started moaning in orgasmic pleasure at the sensation of Brief's rock hard rod inside of her. "Give it to me boy…mmmm, just like that…", she said as she was now riding the geek like a horse. Brief just closed his eyes as he let Panty take control like she always would, this was practically the only thing she was good at and to him, he was okay with that.

The blonde tried every position she could think of to help Brief achieve ultimate sexual satisfaction, of course it took a good four or five hours to do so. (plus multiple orgasms in the process.) Afterwards they laid down beside one another while Panty had her arm around the boy, he truly was in a heavenly bliss now that she was staring to notice what a true gentleman Brief was…

"Panty…", he spoke in a soft tone, "I…love you…"

"I know…", she replied in the same fashion.

_**~ Later on that night ~**_

While Garter was out doing his "usual business", we find the angelic blonde and geek sitting next to each other on the couch. Normally, Panty's night would consist of sliding to the club or bar to find a snazzy guy and screw em' til' the cows came home, but no, she wanted to be with her…well favorite geek boy.

She then flashbacked to the wedding as she saw just how happy Stocking was to marry Sonic, the man of her dreams. Even though the thought never crossed her mind just to be with one man, Brief's persistence upon her started to grow on her. For most of the time that she's been on earth, Panty had only dated cute guys (rather "fockable" guys) and never even thought two cents about Brief. Now he's the only thing that she can think about, which would be odd at first, but seeing him at that party might've changed her perception about the lad.

Brief looked over towards Panty as the blonde quickly glanced at him before blushing, never in her wildest dreams had she felt this way about a boy, especially him. What was it that keeps her so drawn to him? Could it be those eyes that she saw that night they had sex, well…tried to. Or was it the way he looked so confident in standing up to his own father when he tried to marry him off to Scanty…? It could've been many things that might have happened that caused her to be this way, but she did know this…

Sonic might have had something to do with it.

Was it seeing him with Stocking together enough for the blonde to evaluate her own life to search for the man of her dreams? What did that hedgehog do or say to her to make her feel this way about Brief…? Maybe it could've been the time he set her up on a blind date with the lad and she didn't know it. Or maybe, it could've been the way she cried out his name when Corset took him away.

She still wondered why she's been acting so different around him, not treating him like trash or anything close to it, but like someone she cares about. He seemed like the only person that loved and respected her, even when the other guys just wanted her cooch.

Not Brief, he was different.

He cared about her as well as her well-being, it wasn't about what she was for him, but who she was as a person. The blonde scooted closer to him as she placed her hand on his hand. "Brief?", she said in a soft tone as the orange haired geek looked at her.

"Y-Yes Panty?", he replied in somewhat of a confident tone. The blonde then wrapped her arm around the lad's waist as she got even closer towards his face. "Why…?", she suddenly asked, "Why do you love me…?"

Brief looked away for a moment as he himself started blushing. He knew off the top he could think of many different reasons why he would love Panty in the first place. For one, she's an angel. For another, she's beautiful, kind, courageous, sexy, funny, and caring. He himself has seen the side of her that represented these things and he knew just how he was going to continue to bring that side of her out.

"Well Panty…", he spoke now clearing his throat to sound more mature, "I love you for many things, and to be honest I've loved you from the very start. Sure many guys only see you as eye candy they wanna get their hands on, but you're a bright and shiny diamond to me. A gem like you shouldn't be given away like that, but cherished as something that will last forever. I see you as the beautiful woman that I fell in love with that night we had sex. I…I love you Panty, more than you'll ever know…"

His words were so sweet, sweeter than a drop of honey. If only she had seen this Brief a lot sooner than later, she would've humped his face in a second. The blonde then smiled as she held back her own tears as she climbed on top of the boy's lap, causing him to twitch a little bit. She then looked at him with her loving cyan eyes as she moved the hair from his face, just so she could see his beautiful ones.

"That, was the cheesiest…but sweetest thing I've ever heard you say…", Panty smiled as she kissed him with passion. Brief felt the tension build up inside his manhood as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, before falling on his back on the couch. Now with her on top of him he really started to feel his erection start to break through. "Panty…my angel…", he smiled as she smiled back at him.

"What is it my geeky lil' lover boy…?", she replied.

"I…I wanna show you just how much I love you…", he replied.

"You already have…", she smirked. It didn't take a few minutes until both he and Panty were naked, as she rode him like a horse while he grasped her hips. She was happy that he had so much stamina for a geek, and was even happier for his massive white payload she was going to receive. "P-Panty! Ahh! Right there!", he'd say from time to time.

"I know right there baby…", she replied in a sexy tone. The orgasmic moan of the blonde echoed throughout the night, even Garter was able to hear them both…and he was at a gay strip club when he heard it. "Heh, it's gonna be a looong while before she collects enough heavens to get back…", he muttered as he turned to the bartender in hot pants and asked for a double shot of Heineken.

_Daten City…_

_A town that's always plagued by foul and evil-tempered spirits. However, only two can withstand this darkness and do whatever it takes to preserve peace throughout this city as well as earth. They are…_

_Panty and Brief! _

_**~ END of ACT 2! ~**_

**A.N: Yeah, just a little moment between Panty and Brief. Review the chapter and tell me how I did! (No H8ter's please.) BTW, I've just recently started watching "MoonPhase" so I could try and be as true to the characters as I can, so I can be ready for my story "Sonic MoonPhase". Two episodes in and I'm already LOVING it!**

_**~ Episode 5 Act 1 Ghost ~**_

**Bubba and Fred: **_**They were actually two fishermen that lived in New Orleans before one was eaten by a mutant snakehead, and the other, a big mouth bass. Now their spirits have taken over the same fish that killed them, as they haunt the town the way the fish haunted the waters.**_

**What could Mephiles be planning? And could it have something to do with the chaos emeralds? Stick around and find out!**


	11. S&S Ep 6 Act 1: Sonic and the Full Moon!

**A.N: Hello all! For those who are curious to know what Sonic and Stocking were doing in the last act, they had just found the fifth chaos emerald after defeating another boss-like ghost. With two emeralds left and the whereabouts of Mephiles still unknown, it's really coming down to the wire.**

**Of course before we get to the remainder of the story, here's some updates on **_**"LAST RIDE"**_**.**

**Eggman and Corset (Past self) are the main villains, and they have control of the times stones as well as their power. They both plan on going back in time to undo their defeats at the hands of their enemies, but not if they have anything to say about it! For this installment, one team will chase after Eggman, while the other chases after Corset. Of course the chaos emeralds will be involved thanks to Eggman and Corset constantly changing time.**

**Team 1 will be Team Angel, consisting of Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Panty, and Stocking. Team 2 will be Team Demon, with Tails, Shadow, Omega, Scanty, and Kneesocks. Team Angel will hunt down Eggman, while Team Demon will go after Corset. Normally I wouldn't spoil who the final boss is but JUST THIS ONCE I'll tell you…**

**Team Angel's final boss is The Egg Titan, while Team Demon's final boss is Final Stocking (PSG Season 2 "Demon" Stocking from Oten City). The True final boss is Time Eater in the Final Void Zone, and Sonic and the angels will be facing that boss.**

**So far that's all for updates, now onto the story!**

**~ SPSG Presents: Sonic & Stocking Anarchy! ~**

**** Episode 6 Act 1: Sonic and the Full Moon! ****

It was an overcast day at Orange Drop in Shayden City, as Danny had been behind the counter the whole morning without a single customer. Bored out of his gothic mind he decided to listen to some heavy metal music on his mp3 player. About fifteen minutes later the door opened up as someone came inside.

The teen pulled off his headphones as he made his way towards the counter. "Ah! Hello, and welcome to Orange—it's you…" He sweat dropped as Danny found it to be his two favorite customers again.

"Sup' Danny! Haven't seen you in a while.", waved Sonic while Stocking was with him as usual. The gothic boy put his mp3 away as he dusted himself off from sleeping on the floor two hours ago. "Well you know me…", he laughed, "It's usually busy around this time…but I've been bored to death all day."

"You're not the only one. We haven't seen a ghost buggin' our ass all day, and usually this is around the time we get those revelations…", said Stocking in her usual nonchalant tone.

"So, what have you guys been up to…? Found anymore chaos emeralds lately?", asked Danny.

"Sure did! Now we've got five of em'! Which means there's only two more left to track down.", replied the hedgehog with a smirk and a thumbs up. Stocking glanced at a small calendar on the wall, as today's date showed it to be the 13th of the month.

Too bad that day happened to be a Friday…

"As long as I'm here, you guys want anything?", smiled the boy.

"Eh, why not. I'll take a chocolate cone for me. Baby you want anything? I'm buyin'.", Sonic replied as he tapped the gothic angel on the shoulder. Stocking snapped out of her trance-like state as she looked at the menu of what she wanted.

"Hee-hee, I'll take a large orange smoothie!", she giggled, as Danny went over towards the smoothie maker to get it set up. Sonic surfed around for his wallet as he checked every pocket, suddenly a drop of sweat appeared as he now remembered where he had left his wallet. "_(Holy—CRAP! I must've left it back in our bedroom when we christened the sheets this morning!)_", he stammered as the teen came back with his chocolate cone and the angel's smoothie.

"That'll be 6.80 guys.", said Danny as Stocking looked at her blue hubby to pay. Only the hedgehog started sweating rapidly as he looked down at the floor. "What's wrong baby?", asked the gothic angel.

Sonic shuttered before he spoke. "I forgot…", was his reply.

"Forgot what?", Stocking asked. Danny looked at Sonic while he was fidgeting with his hands in his pockets as a drop of sweat appeared on his face. "From the looks of it, I'd say his wallet…", he replied.

Sonic looked at Stocking with an apologetic face as she returned had a pouty look on hers. Luckily she loved him enough to forgive him, as she pulled out her wallet instead. "You owe me!", she smirked as she playfully pulled the hedgehog's cheeks.

"I'm soo—rry I won't foor—get next time!", he tried to say.

"_(Man, those two make a great couple…hope I find someone like that…)_", thought Danny as he smiled.

_**~ Maggie Mansion, dusk ~**_

Sonic and Stocking were having dinner along with Mother Maggie and Sandra. She's been doing a bit well with her swordsmanship training with the gothic angel, as she's now mastered the basics of it in less time than previously expected. "Ah, sure has been quite a lovely day hasn't it youngin's…?", said the elder woman as she took a small bite of her stuffed lobster.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a day, we haven't smacked any ghosts since this morning.", Stocking replied before sipping her glass of water.

"Who knows sweets, maybe Heaven decided to give us the day off. Can't say I blame em'.", shrugged Sonic causing a slight chuckle from the table.

"Nana, I've been doing pretty well with Stocking's sword training. I've already mastered the basics and pretty soon, I'll become a powerful swordswoman one day.", said Sandra while smiling.

"That's wonderful news!", clapped Maggie, "Maybe you'll be able to help her and Sonic take on some ghosts next time." Minutes later Charles came by the table holding a pitcher of iced tea before placing it on the table before him. "Your iced tea, Mother Maggie…", he said in his usual butler tone.

"Why thank you Charles…", she replied as she finished her glass of water and filled it up with iced tea. After dinner was over Sonic did some arm stretching as he made his way upstairs with Stocking following behind. "Man, without any ghosts to fight we might as well crash for the night…", he said.

"I guess so babe, or we could just diddle each other.", she smirked as she wrapped her arm around the hedgehog's waist. Knowing that he wanted to do the same they both went with that option as she quickly dashed up the staircase, and into their bedroom. Sandra of course finished cleaning the kitchen while Charles was doing the dishes, as Mother Maggie herself was sitting down in the living room. "If I know those two, they'll be at it all night…", she chuckled slightly.

_**~ Nightfall ~**_

Outside the mansion was a brisk breeze in the air, as leaves were starting to swirl around the trees as well as on the ground. It was quite odd to see that this dark and eerie town, was more dark and eerie than usual. Even the moon itself was slightly brighter than it usually was at night, however something about it was just a little bit different…

It was blue.

We all know the old saying "Once in a Blue Moon", but to actually see one is well…interesting. To Sonic, whenever there's a night such as this, and today's date just happens to be Friday the 13th, and the moon happens to be full…well, you'll see…

Back inside Stocking was taking control in pleasuring her husband, as she rubbed his neck while kissing him oh so passionately. His hands felt all up and down her now naked body while she was on top of him, diddling him the way she usually does.

"Stocking…", moaned Sonic while looking back at his teal eyed angel. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him while sensually kissing him on his neck, helping him achieve maximum satisfaction. "I'm getting close…", she whispered as the hedgehog felt up her body again. They both switched positions with him on top, as Sonic grasped his angelic love and went in and out of her womanhood.

"So tight baby…", he moaned as a sign that he was reaching his limit as well. Stocking switched back to her on top as she used a little hip action, to thrust Sonic into his climatic phase. "So much…", he moaned a bit louder, "I can't hold it baby!"

"Let it go honey, cum to your heart's content!", she replied. She used the same move again to get Sonic to have a deeper orgasm, as he was trying to make the sensation last just a bit longer. He blushed as he bit his lower lip in pure ecstasy, as he felt the angel tight up around his wood.

"Stoooocking!", he moaned even louder as he bit his lip harder. His grip around her waist tightened as Stocking bit her lip in a smirk before using the same move once more. "Let it go baby.", she said in a soft tone, "Don't hold on, just let your cum flow through me."

"Stoc—kiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Within that moment Sonic released a vast amount of his creamy seed into Stocking's shaft, as she too was going through her orgasm. Both of them sighed as they collapsed on the bed in pure happiness, though the bed sheets were a bit juicy from their love making. "Hah…baby…that was amazing…", huffed the hedgehog as he looked into the eye of his gothic lover.

"I know sweetie…don't you feel better now that you've gotten all that out of you…?", she replied.

"To tell ya the truth…I'm glad we did this.", smiled Sonic as he kissed the angel on the forehead.

"I'm happy too…", smiled Stocking as she returned the kiss on his lips instead. Within minutes the two were fast asleep after making love, as the rest of the mansion was quiet. Unknown to them except Sonic, he was about to undergo a change that would make the night a bit more…hairier.

_**~ Later that same evening ~**_

It was only 11:45pm as Sonic was still snuggled up with his wife. The wind was blowing a bit harder than usual, as the leaves were seen fluttering through the air as well. The hedgehog squinted his eyes for a bit before finding himself slowly climbing out of bed. He started walking towards the door in a sleep-like trance, before he opened it and started walking down the hallway.

The hallway itself was rather big, as there were huge windows where the moonlight could be seen. Sonic had approached one of the windows while having bedroom eyes even though he was still in his sleep-like trance. Suddenly while he was looking dead at the full moon he started to feel a shot of pain through his own chest.

He dropped to his knees while clutching his own self in pain. Grumbles and growls could be heard as he was now on all fours while still feeling the pain. He started to feel dizzy and disoriented as he felt like the whole hallway was spinning. Now collapsed on the floor, the poor hedgehog let off a loud yell.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

Stocking's eyes shot opened as she noticed that Sonic wasn't next to her. "Baby!", she shouted as she reached for one of her stockings and transformed it into Stripe 1. She raced out of the bedroom as she stopped and gasped, as she saw the blue hedgehog on the floor in pain.

"Baby what happened?!", she said in worry as she rushed over to help her husband. Sonic looked back at the angel while sweating rapidly, as he tried to force a smile as much as he could.

"Stocking.", he said in a slight growl, "Please, you gotta get out of here!"

"No! I won't leave you! Not like this!", she denied. Sonic's canines were staring to grow and become noticeable, causing Stocking to gasp before jerking back a little bit. "_(Holy shit! My baby's turning into a vampire!)_", she thought as a worried look appeared on her face. Suddenly the hedgehog was now on all fours as his body started to become denser, his fur started to darken and become furrier, and his teeth and canines grew some more.

"What the fock is happening?!", stammered Stocking as she held her katana while sweating a little bit. Sonic's claws then appeared as his front canines got lethal looking, as his red sneakers transformed into a cleat-like version of them. With the transformation fully complete he looked at the blue full moon outside, as he let out a howling cry.

"_**HOOOOWWWWLLLL!**_"

"Oh my God…", said Stocking dramatically as she dropped to her knees while dropping her sword. She looked at Sonic who had now gone through the transformation of becoming…a Werehog. He looked back at the gothic angel while she was in shock, as he suddenly stepped back in slight fear of what she might think of him now.

"**Baby…**", he said in a low growl, "**I'm sorry, I should've told you from the beginning and have been honest about all this…**" The werehog slowly approached the gothic angel as she blinked for a moment before looking up at him, a warm smile filled his face even though he was rather hairy all over. "S-Sonic!", stammered Stocking, "Y-You're still you, you're still…okay!"

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs as Maggie and Sandra appeared, wondering what all the noise was about. "Are you youngin's okay?! We heard some ruckus up here and—GAAH!"

The elder woman saw Sonic in his werehog state as he thought he was about to attack Stocking. She then glared at him while chanting some of her witch spells to try and stop him. "_**Light of the moon hear my cry, may your fury fall from the sky! Bondage of Darkness, bind my enemy!**_"

Her whole body started to glow as Mother Maggie released a wave of dark energy from her hand, as it headed towards Sonic. "**Wait—STOP!**", he yelled as he was about to defend himself from the attack. However the orb of energy was slashed in half by the gothic angel that stood in front of her hairy husband, as she blocked the attack. "What the HELL are ya'll doing?! Sonic's not a ghost!", growled Stocking as she lowered her blade.

Both Maggie and Sandra looked at each other in shock before turning back to the duo. "So—you're telling us that beast over there, is in fact Sonic?!", stammered the woman.

"Of course!", replied Stocking, "I'm not sure what happened but somehow…he's a werewolf."

"**Werehog sweetheart, werehog.**", sweat dropped Sonic.

"Oh my! How did this happen to you?", asked Sandra in a concerned tone.

"Were you perhaps cursed during your youth?", added Mother Maggie. Sonic scratched the back of his head as he looked away for a brief moment before speaking. "**Well…to tell you guys the truth, it all happened a while back while I was fighting Eggman in space…**"

Sonic told the story of his supposed final battle with the mad scientist, which resulted in him using the chaos emeralds to release Dark Gaia from the center of the earth. Upon that happening a portion of that power infused itself in Sonic which thanks to Eggman, resulted in his transformation. Although he was able to defeat Dark Gaia as well as the doctor, there are still some nights during a full moon, that this transformation takes over…

"Awww, my poor baby!", wined Stocking as she hugged the werehog with compassion. Maggie and her granddaughter started to feel a little pity for him as well, having gone through all that but still find a reason to help others as well as smile.

"**Hey you guys, don't worry! I'll only stay like this until morning, so it's no big deal to me.**", smiled Sonic as he hugged the gothic angel back. Suddenly there was a loud rumble outside as the werehog's eyes shifted towards the window. He along with Maggie and the others looked outside the mansion, as they saw a small army of ghosts coming their way.

"Well Sonic, looks like that transformation couldn't have come at a better time.", said the elder woman.

"Nana! They're coming straight for the house, what shall we do?!", stammered Sandra.

"**I know these guys, I used to fight em' when I first turned into this. They're Nightmare Ghosts, and knowin' them they're one rank higher than the ghosts we're used to fighting.**", growled Sonic.

"Then let's pick those bitches apart! You and me baby!", replied Stocking while raising her katana. Both of them opened up the window as they jumped out of it and landed on the ground. The ghosts started to notice the duo as they approached them with daggering looks in their eyes. Sonic sharpened his claws while baring his fangs at them, while Stocking took off her other one and transformed it into Stripe 2. (All while changing into her angelic outfit.)

"**Hello boys…long time no see…**", Sonic growled evilly.

"I'm just glad you didn't transform into a ghost, otherwise I…would've had to kill you…", said Stocking, horrified at the thought of killing her husband if she found out he was a ghost. The nightmare ghosts were closing in as they all glared at the both of them, suddenly one of them attacked Sonic as slashed it in half with his claws.

"_**Qeeee! (**BOOM!**)**_"

"**That all?**", smirked the werehog, "**I'm just getting started!**". Stocking looked at how quickly Sonic defeated the nightmare ghost that was coming for him, as she was happy and surprised. "_(Whoa! Since he's transformed like that, I wonder what other powers he might have while in that form…?)_", she thought.

Suddenly three more nightmare ghosts attacked the duo, as the gothic angel slashed two of them multiple times before they both exploded, while Sonic punched the third in the face. He then extended both of his fists as he pounded the living daylights out of the spirit, turning it into a ghostly pancake. After it exploded more nightmare ghosts started glaring at the duo.

"I gotta feeling we might have to rock this all night babe.", said Stocking while holding both katana.

"**Heh, you're tellin' me…**", the werehog replied.

The nightmare ghosts let of a screech before they all charged at both the angel and the beast. Sonic and Stocking fought with their all; as they slashed, pounded, pile-driven, and used any other attack that they could think of to defeat them. Within a good ten or fifteen minutes or so, the army of nightmare ghosts were utterly defeated.

Sonic dusted his hands like he normally would if he were a hedgehog, as Stocking stuck her katana in the ground. "**Well, that was a good workout.**", said the werehog while winding his arms and stretching.

"That wasn't long enough to be a warm-up…", groaned the gothic angel while sweat dropping. Mother Maggie came through the front doors with Sandra, as they saw that the army of ghosts were defeated with ease. "Truly amazing youngin's!", smiled the elder woman, "You sure gave them spirits what for!"

"**Nothin' to it! All in a good day's work!**", smirked Sonic while giving a thumbs up.

"That was so cool! So, your transformation gives you some kind of new power?", Sandra asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Eh, something like that…", shrugged Stocking.

"Well whatever happened, it was enough to send those ghosts packing. I suppose the only thing we can hope for now, is for Sonic's hairy transformation to wear off by sunrise…", stated Maggie.

"I hope so, I don't wanna be itching and scratching my clit after we diddle…", sweat dropped Stocking. Everyone started to laugh while Sonic thought about what sex would be like for him and Stocking, if he didn't change back to normal. A shiver of fear went down his spine at the thought, as he prayed for morning to come so he could go back to his speedy blue self again.

However another loud crash was heard close to the vicinity of where Orange Drop was, as Sonic the Werehog and Stocking went back into action. "Sounds like more of those motherfockers are downtown!", growled the goth angel.

"**I knew this was going to be a long night…**", growled the werehog as he took off on all fours with Stocking following him from behind. Mother Maggie and Sandra watched the two of them head off into the city, rooting for their return.

"Go get em' you guys! We're behind you all the way!", she cheered as her grandmother smiled in knowing that they would come back okay.

_**~ Elsewhere downtown ~**_

More nightmare ghosts had appeared as they were scaring off citizens as well as causing trouble for the police depot. Suddenly one of the nightmare ghosts that was bigger than all the others appeared, as it used its giant club to smash smaller buildings nearby.

That nightmare ghost was known as Titan, the strongest of the nightmare ghost army.

The werehog leaped into the air while doing his signature howl, before slashing two incoming ghosts using his sharpened claws. A grin appeared on his face as he looked back and saw the two ghost had exploded into pieces, while Stocking was handling a small group of them on her own.

"These guys sure are a pain in the ass!", growled Stocking as she slashed one of the nightmare ghosts in half before spinning around to stab another one.

"**I know!**", replied Sonic as he ripped one of the ghosts in half before pounding an incoming on into the ground. The slashing, pounding, and ripping lasted for several more minutes than the last wave of ghosts did, as there was a bigger army of them around this time. Both Stocking and her werehog husband smashed the last nightmare ghost causing it to explode, afterwards they then turned their attention on the much bigger one in front of them…Titan.

"**Keep your guard up babe, this guy's stronger than the rest of em'!**", said Sonic in a growl.

"Well we'll just put that to the test won't we…?!", replied the gothic angel while having her blades ready. Titan noticed the couple as it raised its club high into the air, before slamming it down upon the area where Sonic and the angel were standing; after they had jumped out of the way of course. The werehog extended both of his arms towards the massive nightmare ghost in an attempt to body slam it, so that he would let Stocking finish him off.

"**Special DELIVERY!**", growled Sonic as he somehow managed to lift Titan off the ground, and slam him down just like he had hoped. The ghost let off a growl in pain as the gothic angel spun one of her katana around with a small smirk on her face.

"You don't have to tell me, I know!", she said as she sped over towards the injured Titan. With one swift cut, she slashed off one of its arms as it quickly exploded before fading away. Sonic of course cracked his own knuckles before grinning wildly at the weakened one-armed ghost.

"_(__**Damn…my baby is amazing. Guess it really does take two to tango!**__)_", he thought. Titan tried to use his other arm which was holding the giant club to help balance himself up, as Stocking watched in pity. "This is taking too damn long, can we put this guy out already?!", she groaned while resting Stripe 1 on her shoulder.

"**Sounds good to me!**", sneered the werehog as he launched an extended uppercut to the chin of Titan. As the boss nightmare ghost went airborne, Stocking raised her blue-white katana and leaped towards him. "Stocking Anarchy Criss-Cross Slash of DOOM!", she yelled before slashing the ghost several hundred times over. By the time the last attack was finished the nightmare boss ghost, was nothing more than cubed cuts of remains. Lights started to appear from Titan as the so-called "Strongest of the Nightmare Ghosts" was reduced to a child's plaything by a fallen angel, and a transformed hedgehog…

"**REEE-VEEEENGE!**"

_****BOOOOOM!****_

The all-too-familiar sound of the Shayden Tower bell had rung, as Titan as well as the nightmare ghost army, was no more. A handful of heavens fell on the ground as Sonic and Stocking picked them up. "**Man, we're totally in the zone with this. Although, killing ghosts in Daten City was a lil' more exciting with both you and Panty around.**", said Sonic.

"As much as I wish I could disagree with that, yeah, it kinda was fun with my sister around.", shrugged the gothic angel while slipping her namesake back on. Suddenly an shiny emerald object landed by their feet as the couple looked at it before turning to each other. "Chaos emerald number six!", they declared as they smirked at each other.

Suddenly they glanced at the horizon as the sun was just about to come up, meaning that Sonic's time as a werehog was finally coming to an end. "**Well, well, it's about time…**", he said in a happy growl as Stocking smiled while looking at the rising sun.

Once it was fully visible a bright aura covered the werehog from head to toe, as Sonic started to change back to his blue hedgehog self. A light engulfed him as Stocking shielded her eyes from it, but a few minutes later the light faded, and there stood the hedgehog that she fell in love with…

"Sonic! You're back to normal!", cried the goth as she ran to him and kissed him all over. Sonic blushed as he stroked Stocking's navy blue hair and pink highlights, all while kissing the angel back.

"Stocking…my sweetheart. You're one amazing woman you know that?", he smiled causing her to blush.

"Babe, you're making me blush…", she giggled.

"What can I say, guess there are some guys who got it and some who don't. So I guess that makes me one of the lucky ones.", chuckled the blue hedgehog.

"Can't disagree with that! Let's head back and tell Maggie and Sandra the good news.", smiled Stocking as she held the chaos emerald in her hand. The couple headed back towards the road that would take them back to the mansion, of course with Titan as well as the nightmare ghost army defeated, Shayden City was once again spared of a catastrophic fate.

At least for now…

_**~ Meanwhile on the top of Hell's Volcano, just north of the city ~**_

Mephiles stood gazing at the view of the city while standing atop a shrine that was familiar in design to the first Hell's Gate in Daten City. He looked over at the new prison that Scourge and Ribbons was taken to, after they were defeated by Sonic and Stocking. "**Bumbling fools they are…still…they might be of some use to me yet…**", he said in a low and distilled voice.

The morphed hedgehog looked at the six pillars that were surrounding the shrine itself, as the seventh one was very small in height, and was right behind him in the center of it. Although you can't really see it, Mephiles was smirking a very dark and evil smirk as he glanced at the overview of the city once again. Whatever plan he has up his sleeve, he knew that it was soon coming to pass…

"**Muh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh!**"

_**~ END of ACT 1! ~**_

**A.N: Hell's Volcano…so the final battle location has already been confirmed. With one lonely emerald left were starting to get closer to the wire, as this won't be the last time we see Mother Maggie's witch powers in action.**

**Somewhere along the line, I may (and the keyword is "May") be writing the story about **_**Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt: Season 2**_**. Although many of us can "guess" what might happen after the crazy ending from Season 1, I'm gonna tell you in that story, what's REALLY gonna happen!**

**I will tell you this though…Brief's gonna "Man Up" in my story. He's gonna get Panty back, even if he has to kick Corset and Stocking's asses to do it. (With the 'unfortunate' help of the Demon Sisters.)**

**You can PM me about the title, so far I've gotten; **_**Revenge of the Nerd: PSGWG Season 2!**_**, **_**Stocking Anarchy Must Die!**_**, or maybe **_**Panty vs. Stocking: Brief & Chuck with Garterbelt!**_

**Til' then, see ya!**


End file.
